Darkness
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Dave Batista is a man who believes that women want him because he is a famous wrestler in the WWE. What will happen when he finds a woman on his doorstep in need of help and someone to guide her. Batista/OC pairing.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Batista. The WWE does. The only person that they couldn't buy is my OC, Gwendolyn.

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Complete and utter darkness was all that the woman could see. She then realized that her vision was impaired by something. When she reached up to grab the object, she felt an insurmountable soreness in her arm. In fact, her entire body felt just the same. When her hand finally reached the object and pulled it off, she realized that it was a rag that was still slightly damp.

As her eyes adjusted to the bright light from the window, she looked around the unfamiliar room and began to panic. She couldn't remember how she got to that bed or what happened the night before. In fact, she couldn't even remember who she was. The woman felt as if she was just born a few minutes ago and had to get an identity for herself. As she contemplated her next move, she heard a noise come from the other side of the door. She walked gingerly to the door and placed her ear to see if she could make out the noise.

To her it sounded like someone was straining and struggling. Against her better judgment, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly. As the door began to swing open, the woman discovered that the room that she was in was just a taste of what the place was like. The hallway seemed to go on forever as the noises continued. She continued to walk down the hallway passing a full length mirror and looked at her reflection for the first time. She saw herself but at the same time couldn't figure out who this person staring back at her was. She had mid-length, light brown hair, blue eyes, full red lips, and an hour glass shape figure. The clothing she wore made the confusion inside of her rise. She wore a loose black dress that had tears in a couple of places and high heels that seemed to be worn down to the brink.

_What was I doing before I forgot myself_ she thought as she realized that she had to find the source of the noise.

She was terrified because she didn't know whether or not she could trust the owner of the mansion. As she reached the end of the hallway, she stood at the foot of a spiral staircase that led to the main part of the house. The only thought that came to the woman's mind was 'wow' as she saw how enormous the area was.

It consisted of a living room that had three couches, a large wooden coffee table, and a large flat screen television. In another corner, there was a small area that looked like the kitchen. There was a fridge, stove, dining table, and tons of other hardware.

_How many people live in this palace?_

The noise seemed to get louder as the woman began to descend the stairs. At the bottom, she made out the source of the noise as coming from the door that was near the back. She stood in front of the door and tries to figure out whether or not she should just leave. Before she had a chance to decide her curiosity seemed to get the better of her as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Exercise machines and weights were everywhere as the woman carefully made her way around. Through a doorway, the noise that she had been following came to her ears again. As she slowly peeked through the door, she saw all of the dumbbells and weight bars. Her eyes scanned the room until they finally landed on another body besides her own.

The body seemed to be doing hard reps, one by one, and if they were just an everyday thing. The woman wanted to speak up but didn't want the man to drop the weight and hurt himself. When the man put the weight on the floor, he grabbed a bottle of water off of a chair and sipped a big gulp. The woman just stood at the doorway, afraid to make a sound because of the fear that still existed.

As the man turned around, the first thing that he noticed was a pair of gorgeous legs at the door. As he looked up he saw the woman that had came to him earlier that day. As the female finally got a good look at the man in the gym, she almost dropped. The guy was just plain gorgeous. He had a great body and the thing that topped it was he was handsome. The woman was immediately attracted to this guy she had only just met and wasn't sure why. Once the man was about two feet away he finally spoke.

"It's good to see that you finally woke up. I was thinking that you were going to stay asleep until there was a sale on shoes."

The woman chuckle at his joke as she asked the question that has been eating at her for quite a while.

"I guess I needed to get my body moving. So who are you if you don't mind telling me?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Dave Batista"

He extended his hand for hers as they touch for the first time. The woman felt a sort of heat inside of her when her skin made contact with his. The woman didn't know what to say since she could say what she has forgotten. The only thing that she manages to say was "I wish I could give you my name but I just can't recall what it is right now." Dave looked at the woman with a concern. He didn't think that this beautiful woman standing in front of him was being serious. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again. "I don't believe you should be like this. On the other hand you did look like you had been pretty beat up when you came here."

The woman looked up to Dave with her aqua blue eyes and realized that he had the most expressive brown eyes she had ever seen. "What happened to me before I woke up?" Dave grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. He sat her on the far end of the couch as he knelt in front of her. He removed the shoes that probably won't be worn again anytime soon and put them near the door. He stood up and sat next to the confused young woman. He didn't sit to close as a way to give her room to breathe as he relayed the story of what happened.

_Dave walked over to the kitchen to fix himself a dinner. Since the WWE finally gave him some vacation time, he decided to make the most of it. It took a lot of work on Mark Henry's part to make it look like he was really injured in front of the fans. As Dave gather the food and brought it to the living room, he wondered what would happen now that the World Heavyweight title was vacant. He knew that it wouldn't be too long before he was champion again but he just needed to have a break. As he looked around the large house, he felt a pang of loneliness that he always felt when he came home. Yes, woman always threw themselves at him when he walked by but he wanted to meet someone that would genuinely care about him and not want to be with him just because he was famous. _

_Laying out a buffet on the coffee table, he sat down and made himself comfortable as he turned the television to Friday Night Smackdown. He was not all that surprise that Teddy Long would find a quick solution to vacant title that would also appeal to the WWE fans. As Dave continued to watch the show, it began to rain, slowly at first. As time passed the rain began to come down in sheets as Dave continued to watch the show. It was finally time for the new title holder to be determined in a royal rumble style battle royal. By the end of the match, Kurt Angle, an unexpected entrant, had won the match and was now the new World Heavyweight Champion. Dave figure that would have been a better choice then to leave the title to someone like JBL who only wanted to be champion for his fans, if he had any. _

_As Dave changed channels, he heard a loud thud coming from the front door. Dave turned down the volume to see if the thud would happen again. Sure enough another thud made its way to his __ears. Dave made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole. He couldn't make out anyone outside and undid the locks and latches on the door. As he pulled the door to inspect his porch, a large, wet object fell in front of him. As he knelt down to get a closer look, Dave realized that this object was actually a female who had been soaked to the point of hyperthermia. _

_He gathered the female into his arms and ran up the stairs to his room. Laying the woman on his bed, Dave ran to the bathroom to gather towels and warm water. He put the things aside as he began to look at the woman more closely. There were cuts and bruises all over her body as well as what looked liked a failed strangulation attempt. Noticing the woman shivering, Dave grabbed the towels and began to dry her. He decided against removing her clothes even though it probably would have been a good idea. Once he was satisfied with his work and the woman had stopped shivering, he soaked the rag in the hot water and put it over her eyes so that she could get some rest. _

_He sat there, watching this young female, entranced at how beautiful she was despite her injuries. Dave decided to go downstairs and work out in his personal gym. Even though he was on vacation, he couldn't skip his workouts unless he wanted to be a large blob of jelly when he made his return to the ring. As he set up the weight bar for the 3oolb dead lift, his mind began to wonder back to the woman that he had no idea rescued from certain death. _

_He thought about her injures and couldn't take his mind off of the faint hand marks that were around the woman neck. He just couldn't understand why a man would want to hurt this woman. All he could think about was what she could have been through before she ended up at his home. Dave cleared his mind and grabbed the bar to begin his workout. A few minutes into the lifts, he heard noises coming from the hallway upstairs but figured it was nothing. Finishing the last five lifts, he grabbed a towel and patted down the sweat that accumulated from the workout. Grabbing the bottled water, he turned around and saw her in the doorway._

"And that's what happened. I don't how you got those injures but I know that you didn't look like you were going to make it."

As Dave looked to the woman's face for any emotion, she tried to process what he told her but just couldn't get her mind around remembering who she was.

"And before I came here did you know me before?" Dave shook his head.

"It's just that I can't remember anything before waking up here. I can't even remember my name." Dave got up from the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of the young woman. "Well that's not good. There's no way I can take you to the hospital in case you are still in danger."

Looking up from her seat, she said "Considering you have no medical training, you did a great job. I feel stronger then when I first woke up. I was wondering if I could take a shower to wash the stress away." Dave assured the young woman that his house was her house as well. Rising from the couch, the young woman almost collapsed to the floor. Dave was right there to catch her, grabbing her around the waist. Dave assured her that she would be okay once she took a shower and led her upstairs to the bathroom. Leaving her to shower, Dave went to his room to get something for the woman to wear. He grabbed one of the large 'Animal' t-shirts that he gets for free from the WWE and put it in front of the bathroom. As he began to walk away from the door, he heard the shower and couldn't help but stop in his tracks. He wondered what he should do when she came out of the shower.

_The first thing I should do is give her a name. I don't think I could start __calling her ma'am. _

He continued to make his way to the kitchen to fix the mysterious woman something to eat. As he started to grab ingredients to make sandwiches, a name popped into his head. _Gwendolyn. That seems like the perfect name for her._ He took the slices of bread and began to smear the mayo on them; he heard a noise from the doorway. Looking up, he almost collapsed right then and there. There was the woman, standing there in the shirt he left for her, still wet from the shower. When he finally got back to his senses, he put the food down and made his way over to her. As he stood in front of her, she began to get self conscious, not looking at him right in the eye.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he led her to the table.

"I feel so much better. A nice, hot shower does a lot of good for the mind."

Dave finished the sandwiches and placed a tray full in the middle of the table, knowing that she must have been starving. It didn't take long for her to gorge on the sandwiches. By the fifth one, Dave finally spoke up. "I think I came up with a name for you." She looked up and swallowed the food that she was chewing. "What is it? You can call me anything you want. I owe you so much." Surprised by her openness, he finally told her. "Gwendolyn seems like a great name for you. What do you think?" She began to truly smile for the first time. "Then it's settled. My name will be Gwendolyn." They made a toast with their glasses to commemorate her new identity. Gwendolyn was so happy that she finally had something to call herself by. She was very touched that Dave came up with a name for her. He had helped her so much that she wanted to repay him.

A/N: Okay, I finally posted my first fic since visiting this site a few years ago. Please be gentle with the reviews and don't be too harsh. If I manage to get at least 10 reviews, then I will update this story. E-mail me with ideas for future chapters since I could get writer's block pretty quick. If I love it, I will try as hard as I can to make a chapter out of it and also give you credit in the end. Happy Reading :)


	2. Food and Fun

Disclaimer: As I have mentioned, the only character that I own is Gwendolyn.

Chapter 2: Food and Fun

Dave and Gwendolyn continued to eat the buffet that he had made for them. After the sandwiches, he had also grabbed some ice cream to top off the meal. As Dave chugged down his portion, Gwendolyn had asked him something. "Hey Dave, how come you would you pick this name for me. I am sure that there are other names that you could have picked."

As Dave looked up, she began the giggle, noticing how much of a mess he made. As he grabbed a towel from the sink, he looked back at Gwendolyn.

"I picked that name because I thought that it fit you perfectly. A friend of mine that I used to work with said that it meant beauty and courage because that it was the name of a famous valkyrie warrior." She had to admit, she was very touched at how Dave was taking care of her.

Gwendolyn figured that as soon as she felt better, he would kick her out and leave her to be on her own. It seems that she lost control of her emotions as tears began to well up in her eyes. As they began to travel down her cheeks, Dave noticed this and got up from his chair. Walking over to the other side of the table, he grabbed the chair next to her and sat down. He threw his hand across her shoulders and asked

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sure that I gave you enough food to last you a couple of months." Dave could see that this young woman was in distress and confused. "Do you want to ask me something? It looks like you want to ask me something important."

Gwendolyn couldn't believe it. It seemed as though Dave was able to read her mind. When she looked up at his face, she wiped off the tears and showed a slight smile.

"Why did you let me stay this long? I imagined that once I felt better that you would just tell me to get out and leave me on my own." Dave took a minute to think about her question. He wanted to really think about the answer because in all honesty, Dave wasn't sure why he let her stay. His morals would not allow him to just leave a helpless woman out in the rain without help.

Looking down at Gwendolyn, he said, "To be honest with you, I am not sure myself. For some reason, I trust you enough that I don't have to worry about anything bad happening." Dave sighed loudly as he brushed his left hand through his hair. "I must be insane. I don't even know if this will come back to bite me in the ass."

"Dave, I don't know about before but I know that you can trust me. I won't do anything without your permission." Gwendolyn rose from the table and stood in front of Dave.

To show her true sincerity to what she said, she went to her knees and bowed her head. In her mind Gwendolyn was confused with herself because something just came over her, but somehow she thought that this was the best way to show how serious she was. Dave was quite astonished as to how serious Gwendolyn was. After what she said, he would have taken her word on it. When she rose from her seat and bowed down in front of him, Dave became quite embarrassed. Kneeling down with her, he offered her his hand and helps her get back to her feet.

"You know you don't have to do that right. Do I look like I have a crown on my head?" They both laughed as Dave feigned the red carpet walk on the way to the living room with Gwendolyn close behind. Occupying the left and right cushions of the couch, they began to catch their breath. When Dave looked up at the clock, he had notice that it was already four in the afternoon.

"Wow, I can't believe how late it already is. I'm going to have to make plans tomorrow to get you a new wardrobe. You obviously can't go out in my clothes." Gwendolyn looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. "You go shopping. It's a miracle. I thought that I was going to have to take you by gunpoint to get me some new shoes."

She smiled as she said this, happy to know that he was going to take care of her, at least for another day. Sitting in silence, they began to get uncomfortable. When they weren't talking, they were thinking. _I wonder what the hell we can do now to kill some time till tomorrow _Dave thought to himself. At the same time, if he had looked into Gwendolyn's thoughts, he would have realized that she was thinking the same thing. _I wonder what Dave and I could do to kill some time._

Gwendolyn began to move around slightly in the couch cushion as she began to get anxious. The only sounds heard for the next couple of minutes were the sounds of movement to change sitting positions on the couch. Finally, after about five minutes, Gwendolyn finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Dave I have been meaning to ask you about your weight room. I was just wondering if you just lift weights as a hobby or do you have another reason?"

Dave breathed a sigh of relief now that they had something else to talk about. "No. I have to make sure that I do my workouts. I am a pro wrestler."

"Are you serious? Wow. You don't look like a person who beats up on guys for a living." Dave laughed at how easily impressed Gwendolyn was. He had to remind himself that this woman sitting across from him in only the shirt he provided was like a child. "How come you aren't working now? I thought that wrestlers had to work almost all year round." "Yeah, that is true…"

Dave stopped mid-sentence. His mind began to trail off. _How did she know about that? Maybe there is still a piece of her in her head that she just can't reach yet. _"I wanted to take some time off to relax so I asked my boss to fake an attack on the show so that I would be out of action due to injury. Now that I think about it, I wonder if it was worth it to loose the one thing that was most important to me."

Gwendolyn started to feel sad; she figured that Dave was someone who worked hard to get what he wanted. "So what was it that you lost?" Dave didn't say a word. He just rose up from the couch and went upstairs to a room. Gwendolyn thought for a moment whether or not her question may have upset him. Before she had decided whether or not to leave the room, he heard the door opening and closing from one of the rooms upstairs. As she looked behind the couch, she saw Dave descending the spiral staircase, this time with something in his hand. When he made his way back to the couch, he held the item of importance. "This."

That was all he said as he held out a belt in front of him. Taking the belt in her hands, she examined it. The entire front part of the belt was in gold. Inscribed in the belt were the words World Heavyweight Championship. Looking further down, she saw a gold plate that had the name of the man sitting just two feet across from her.

Gwendolyn could not hold back her astonishment with the object in her hand. Dave just sat back and watched as she examined his most prized possession. He looked at how gingerly her hands were holding the belt. It was as if she was afraid that she was going to break it if she didn't hold it right. Suddenly, a look of confusion flashed on Gwendolyn's face.

"Okay, how come you have this belt at home but you said you lost it because you were hurt?" Dave laughs to himself as he explained the reason. "Well, the thing is that in this the wrestling business, when you win a championship, they give you an exact replica. The reason for that is a sort of memorabilia from when I won the belt for the first time."

Gwendolyn looked back down at the item in her hands. As she passed her fingers over the engraving, she failed to notice Dave moving over one cushion. When she took her eyes off the championship, she jumped slightly when she saw that Dave was closer. "Would you like to see the match? I keep a copy of all of my matches as a way of training." Really. I would love to see how Dave Batista kicks ass in the ring."

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Dave rose up from the couch and headed over to the closet near the television. As he passed by Gwendolyn, his hand slightly brushed her exposed leg. At the contact, her skin began to explode with goose bumps. Looking over at the closet, she saw the broad back of Dave, hunched over as he was looking through his collection. At that moment, Gwendolyn's face began to get warm. Looking away, she tried to fan herself to cool down. _For a professional wrestler he really is built. I wonder if he could lift me. No, __bad thoughts. Can't think that. Still he is pretty hot. _

After cooling herself off she continued to wait as Dave finally found what he was looking for. Walking back over to the couch, he showed the tape to Gwendolyn. "This was probably the happiest moment in my career." Looking at the tape, she saw that it was labeled Wrestlemania XXI. Grabbing the tape from her hands, Dave walk over to the DVD under his flat screen TV and put the match to play. While waiting to load, Dave grabbed the remote and sat back down in the far cushion.

"This match was the turning point as far as my career is concerned." Dave explained to Gwendolyn the events that took place for the match to come to light. As soon as Batista and Triple H locked up in the middle of the ring, she was entranced by how the crowd was behind him. At points during the match Gwendolyn rose from the couch as she cheered as loud as the crowd that was there that night. Dave couldn't help but look. Not at the match, but at Gwendolyn.

_Man this girl is insane. __She is acting like a crazed fan. She sure is cute when she gets excited. _Dave continued to watch to watch the match with her. Once in a while he would look over at her. Since he already knew the end result, he wasn't missing anything. At the end of the match came the moment when Batista was going to claim his first world title. Just as he lifted Triple H up for the Batista Bomb, Gwendolyn was on the edge of her seat.

When he slammed him down to the mat, she made a boom noise as she stood up to count the three count. She was so happy when she saw Dave holding the belt for the first time. She even saw the tears in his eyes as went to each turnbuckle to show the crowd his newly won gold. Turning the DVD off with the remote, Dave sat silent as Gwendolyn began to bombard him with questions and comments.

"Oh my god, that was insane. That was so cool. You did great. What did you do afterwards? Did you go out and get wasted? Did you think you had a chance to win? Did you believe…?" Gwendolyn was suddenly cut off by a hand gently covering her mouth. "You need to calm down or you are going to suffocated. You need to take time to breath. Okay?" Gwendolyn nodded her head so Dave took his hand away.

After a moment, they looked each other in the eye and began to laugh at the current situation. When the dying finally died down, Gwendolyn let out a yawn. Looking at the clock, Dave noticed that time really did fly when he noticed that it was almost ten in the evening. "Would you like to get some sleep?" Gwendolyn had calmed down and nodded her head. Both rose from the couch and went up the stairs.

"We should get some rest since we have a long day tomorrow." At the top of the stairs, Dave escorted Gwendolyn to the door across from the bathroom. "This is the spare bedroom that I let my friends use when they come over. This will be your room as long as you need it."

Gwendolyn smiled at Dave as she placed her hand on the door. Before turning the knob, she turned back to him and rose on her tip-toes. She allowed her lips to make contact with his cheek. Bidding him goodnight, she walked inside the room and closed the door. Dave was taken aback by Gwendolyn's action. Making his way back to his room, he took one last look at the door that he just left before going inside his room.

A/N: The next two chapters will be back to back POV chapters. Thank you for all of the reviews. It's because of you that this update is possible. Okay, first of all I forgot to say this before but I wanted to thank shadowvixen for telling me to post my story. I wrote it after reading her fic Fallen Angel which is getting better with each update. If you haven't read it yet and you are a Batista fan, you better get caught up. The second thing is that I want to give XTahliaz credit for giving me the idea for this chapter. Hopefully it turned out to everyone's likeing. Happy Reading :).


	3. Sleeping Arrangements: Gwendolyn's POV

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Gwendolyn.

Chapter 3: Sleeping Arrangements (Gwendolyn's POV)

When Gwendolyn shut the door to the bedroom, she placed her forehead on the cold door to get her bearings together. Her heart was racing faster than it had ever done before when she was alone. Just before closing the door, she had kissed Dave. Mind you, it was just a simple gesture of a kiss on the cheek, but all the same she was flustered.

Her face began to burn as she thought about what she did. _Why did I do that? He probably thinks that I am insane. Even though he didn't look like he hated what I did. I must be imagining things. Maybe I should get some sleep. _Turning away from the door, Gwendolyn got her first look at the bedroom that she would be using. It was simple and comforting. There was a hardwood dresser and mirror in front of a queen size bed.

Near the bed, she noticed a bedside table with things like an alarm clock and a bedside lamp. She looked around the room, but didn't notice any photos of Dave's family. _Then again, Dave did say that he used this room for only friends. _Sighing, Gwendolyn looked over on top of the pillows and spotted the clothes that she had worn earlier. Smiling to herself, she went over to the bed and sat down. The bed was soft and changed itself according to her shape. It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be which was good for her to get some sleep. Looking throughout the room, Gwendolyn spotted another door in the corner. Rising from the bed, she made her way to the mysterious door.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, she slowly turned it and opened the door. Looking inside, she realized that it was another bathroom connected to the bedroom. Running her hand up the side wall, she found the light and flicked it on. The bathroom had a kind of subtle color to it which gave it a sort of welcoming appearance just like the bedroom.

Stepping inside, Gwendolyn decided to take a nice hot shower to clear her mind. She stripped out of the shirt and her underwear as she turned on the shower. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped inside. As she thought, the warm water seemed to relax and calm her mind. Looking around, she spotted a bottle of body wash on a small shelf.

Grabbing it and popping the top, she took a whiff. _I don't think Dave would mind if I used this. It smells just like lavender, my favorite. _

Gwendolyn paused at her thoughts. She didn't remember smelling anything like this. So how in the world was it her favorite? She decided to worry about it later because she really wanted to enjoy the shower. As the water began to wash her body, she rubbed the body wash that she had found all over herself.

The scent, in a way, seemed to calm her mind further, at least for the moment. After applying the body wash, she began to wash her hair. Finding some shampoo on the little shelf, she rubbed her hair until white foam began to show. Once she finished, she washed her hair along with the body wash down the drain.

The last thing that she did was grab the conditioner bottle and finished washing her hair. Turning the shower off, she slowly stepped on the bathtub mat and grabbed a towel from the heating rack. Wrapping the towel tightly around her, Gwendolyn stepped out of the bathroom back into the bedroom.

Sitting back on the bed, she grabbed the clothes that were left for her. Opening the shirt, she found that there was a fresh pair of underwear for her underneath it. Wondering how it got there, she checked to find out it was her size. _Dave must have left it for me. I wonder what he was thinking to leave me this too. _

Gwendolyn smiled at the thought of how red in the face Dave was when he found this for her. Unwrapping herself from the towel, she put the underwear on to find that it was a surprising comfortable fit. Putting on the shirt, Gwendolyn walked over to the mirror to look at herself.

She looked so much better then when she first saw herself just a few hours ago. Walking over to the bed once again, Gwendolyn pulled back the covers and sat down. Pulling her legs off the floor, she laid down in the bed. She pulled the large quilt sheet over her as she turned off the lights. Closing her eyes as the sounds of cars and dogs pierced the darkness; the last thoughts on her mind were _I wonder how the trip tomorrow is going to turn out._

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I want to thank you for all of your review and taking the time to read my story so far. It shouldn't take me too long to update the next POV. Please review and Happy Reading


	4. Sleeping Arrangements: Dave's POV

Disclaimer: Once again, the only character that I own is the one no one heard about, Gwendolyn. Even though I would love to owe Batista too, that is not possible. Sigh

Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements (Dave's POV)

As Dave walked into his own bedroom, he leaned against the cold, hardwood door. His thoughts were swirling since Gwendolyn had kissed him. Even though it was a simple kiss on the cheek, it still sent his heart fluttering. Unconsciously lifting his hand to his cheek, he could still feel the heat from when her lips made contact with his skin. He just couldn't get that split second moment out of his mind.

Walking over to his bed, he sat down as he became lost in his thoughts. _I need to get over what happened. I'm sure she just did it as a way to say thank you. I'm sure it didn't mean anything more than that._

Falling backwards on the bed, he remembered when he placed Gwendolyn's almost lifeless body on it. _She looked so vulnerable and worst for wear. Thinking about it now, I am so glad that I helped her out. She is definitely a special person._ Sitting back up, Dave decided that he would take a nice hot shower to calm his nerves.

Dave got off the bed and walked over to the dresser and found a pair of red boxers to wear to bed. Once he found what to wear, he went into the bathroom that was only a few feet away from the bed. Inside, he began to peel off his clothes, one article at a time. First came off the pants, then his shirt.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, he once again reached up to touch his cheek. _This is the reason I need this shower. Why can't I stop thinking about it? _Turning on the faucet, steam began to fill the room. Once the temperature was just right, he stepped into the shower. When the water hit his body, Dave knew that he made the right choice. Wrapping his mind around the situation at hand, his train of thought became quite clear.

Before grabbing the soap that lay on the small shelf, Dave began to flex his muscles. _It's strange that she was actually interested in my career. I guess I still got it, despite what my ex-wife said. _A smile of confidence spread across his face as he grabbed the bar of soap. Rubbing it over his shoulders and abs, Dave could feel the stress from the day just wash away. Turning around, he let the water hit his broad, musclar back as the water cascaded down his dragon tattoo.

Despite his efforts, he was still thinking about the beautiful young woman that he let use a bedroom just a few feet away. Just the thoughts alone seemed to excite his body as he tried to calm himself down. _Damn my body, why must it betray me. I guess Gwendolyn just has that effect on me. I shouldn't move too fast though. After tomorrow, she'll probably want to leave._ Dave sighed as he finished cleaning himself off.

The thought of Gwendolyn leaving seemed to tug hard at his heart. He hadn't realized he was lonely until she had shown up. Grabbing a towel off the heating rack, he dried himself off as he walked back into the bedroom. Grabbing the boxers off of the bed, he finished drying himself off and put them on. Putting the towel back on the rack, he went and lied back down on his bed. _That shower really did help me think about things. Maybe I ought to go to sleep because we have a long day in the morning. _

Getting under the covers, Dave turned off the light and closed his eyes, to get some sleep. A few hours later, Dave thought he heard a noise, as he awakened; he looked over at the bedside clock to discover it was after three in the morning. Throwing off the covers, Dave got up off the bed and made his way to the door.

Listening for any signs of movement, he slowed twisted the doorknob. Making his way into the hallway, he looked a few doors over to discover that the room that Gwendolyn was sleeping in was open. His heart dropped as he had assumed that she had run away from him in the middle of the night. Depressed and unsure of what to do, Dave decided to go back to bed. Before closing the door, he heard a noise coming from the living room. Walking over to the staircase, he looked towards the couch in the living room and discovered that he wasn't alone after all.

A/N: Alright guys, another chapter is out of the way. Sorry making them short but I wanted to do this. Thanks for all of the reviews so far and taking the time to read this work that I take pride in. The next chapter will be more on the sweet side and takes place before the actual shopping trip. Looking for some reviews for this chapter and as always Happy Reading:)


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Wow, I can't believe I got this far. As I have said many times before, I don't own any of the characters:( except for the ones I make up now and in the future.

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Gwendolyn shot up faster than she had ever done. Her body lied in bed in a cold sweat and the covers tangled around her legs. Untangling herself from the covers, she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what made her so frightened. She was shaking, not because it was cold, but because of the fear that began to build in her body. Searching her mind, flashes of the dream began to appear in her head.

She remembered a man, with a sick smile, standing over her. She remembered feeling powerless as this stranger began to lie on top of her and roughly touched her where she didn't want to be touched. She remembered crying as she knew there was nowhere to run from this man. Before he could continued on with his disgusting acts, she saw the man walk over to the table near the bed and grabbed a large knife. He walked back over to the bed and straddled her as she had lain on the bed.

Gwendolyn tried to scream, but found she had no voice. The man lifted the large knife over his head and drove it straight into her heart, at which point she woke up. Gwendolyn couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She just couldn't understand what was going on.

Knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep, she figured the best place to think would be the living room. Exiting the bedroom, she didn't bother to close the door as she made her way past Dave's room. She quietly made it past his door as she reached the top of the staircase. Looking down, Gwendolyn discovered how much of a difference a room has depending on the time of day.

The moon was out this night as the light coming from the window flooded the room. It was almost a sort of calming glow as Gwendolyn made her way down the stairs. Passing by the kitchen, she sat on the part of the leather couch that only a few hours ago Dave sat in. She could swear that she still smelled him, felt his warmth, as if he never left.

Sitting in the darkness, Gwendolyn was lost in thought, oblivious to the activity of a certain animal upstairs. _Who was that man? In a way, I feel like I know him, but I don't want to know him. Not after what he did to me. _Gwendolyn remembered how the man touched her in places that she didn't want him to touch. _If only that man wasn't there. Maybe if it was Dave, it wouldn't have been such a bad dream. _

A light ting of red began to appear across Gwendolyn's face. Placing her head in her hands, she let herself cry. She couldn't have thoughts like that. _Dave wouldn't want a piece of trash like me. For all I know, I am not as pure as I think I am._ Her cries could be heard, despite her attempt to keep them quiet. These noises, were the very same that reached Dave's ear as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Reaching the top of the stairs, his heart was relieved to discover the missing Gwendolyn downstairs and in obvious distress. Making his way down the stairs, he could hear crying coming from where she sat. Knowing that he needed to know what was wrong with her, he spoke up. "What's wrong? Can't sleep."

Gwendolyn was startled to hear Dave's voice and quickly wiped off the tears before looking at him. "Yeah, I guess I came down here to think. Did I wake you?"

Dave shook his head as he took a seat next to the distraught woman. "I heard a noise and wanted to see what it was. I saw the bedroom door opened and I was worried."

Dave took her hand and held it in his. "I thought that you had left and I wouldn't see you again." Looking into his eyes, Gwendolyn saw sincere fear in his eyes. She smiled as she said "Nope, I'm still here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She tried to put on a smile but failed miserably. Looking at their hands, Gwendolyn reluctantly took her smaller hand out of his. She didn't want to, loving the warmth emitted by his larger hand. Looking at his face, Gwendolyn noticed the look of disappointment quickly before he returned to a friendly smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Dave spoke up once again. "Want something to eat or drink? I could get you a midnight snack." Gwendolyn shook her head, refusing the offer. "Thanks, but that's not the reason why I came down here." She let out a long sigh before she spoke again. "I had a nightmare."

Dave was taken aback by the comment. "A nightmare. About what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. I came down here to try and interpret what it means. I mean I don't know who the man is and…" Gwendolyn quickly brought her hands to her mouth, realizing what she had just said. "I'm sorry. It's none of your business after all. I'll go back to the room now."

Gwendolyn got up and began to walk back to the staircase when she felt something land on her right wrist. Looking back, she saw Dave's hand preventing her from going further. Dave wasn't looking at her which made her question how he was able to grab her. After what seemed like forever, Dave spoke up. "This is the first time I am going to let you know this. You don't have to be afraid of me. I will listen to whatever you have to say. You can trust me."

Gwendolyn almost felt like she wanted to cry. She came to the living room to think, but what she really wanted to do was talk to him. Never letting go of her wrist, Dave rose from the couch. With his free hand, he began to caress her soft cheek. "Do you want to talk now?"

Leaning into his touch, Gwendolyn felt herself truly relax for the first time that night. "Yeah, I think I can talk now." Dave led the woman back over to the couch and took the same seats as before. Gwendolyn sighed again as she finally gathered the courage to tell him about her nightmare. After she had finished, she waited a bit longer before speaking up again.

"So what do you think? I must be going crazy, right?" While Gwendolyn had felt a sort of relief after telling the story, Dave had a boiling anger building inside. Keeping his emotions in check, he reached over and began patting Gwendolyn on the head. "You shouldn't worry about it too much. It's probably just your cute, little head mixing things up." Dave laughed as she slipped her way from underneath his hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

Laughter filled the room as the conversation earlier slipped from their minds. Once she regains her composure, she looked at him with a true smile on her face. "Thanks Dave. For everything you have done for me. Not just taking care of me, but just listening and not judging me." Moving over on the couch, Gwendolyn wrapped her hands around Dave's neck and pulled him into a hug.

Dave wrapped his arms around her small frame, returning the gesture. After a few minutes, they released each other and silence filled the room. Looking towards the clock, Dave saw that only a few minutes since he found Gwendolyn missing from her room. "Are you ready to go back to sleep now?"

Gwendolyn still had the smile on her face as she nods her head. Getting off of the couch, Gwendolyn, followed by Dave, went back up the stairs to their rooms. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better thanks to you." Looking into his eyes, Gwendolyn noticed how beautiful his hazel eyes are. Quickly looking away, she began to blush. "Well, I guess we better get some sleep. There is a big shopping trip waiting for me in the morning." She giggled as she heard Dave sigh at the possible of how many bags he would have to carry.

Once the blush subsided, she once again looked at his face. "Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you." Despite what she said, his face never changed. "Sure, like I'm supposed to believe that. Either way you shouldn't worry about me? I am the one who suggested this after all." Reaching the open bedroom door, the two began to bid their good nights.

"Thanks, good night." Before going in the room, Dave stopped her and brought his face close to her ears. Speaking softly, Dave said, "Don't worry about anything except what you want. I have plenty of money." Being the sly person, he slipped a kiss of the cheek before leaving Gwendolyn to get some rest.

Walking back to his room, Dave failed to notice the woman behind him attempting to hold herself up by the doorframe. _Wow. He's such a great guy. Wonder why he lives alone. _Turning around, she head back into the bedroom. Jumping into the bed, she got comfortable as sleep overtook her. As the rest of the night wore on, Gwendolyn had a dreamless sleep.

Dave, on the other hand, had a little bit of trouble getting back to sleep. Thinking back to her nightmare, he didn't want to believe that the man was real but the strong possibility was still there. _Maybe the guy is someone that she met once or twice. There is no way that the asshole could someone she cared about. I want to be the person that she wants to be with. Until she feels the same, I will take care of her as a friend. I think she needs one now more than anything. _Finally getting his thoughts together, he turned to his side and finally was able to get back to sleep. At that very moment, peace had truly been felt between the couple as each person slept, the impending shopping trip only a few hours away.

A/N: Hey, I'm starting to get really good at writing this story. I hope that you guys have just as much fun reading it just like how I had just as much fun writing it. As always, please leave me reviews and don't just put the story on alerts. I want to know from you how I am doing each time I update. As always "Happy Reading:)


	6. Preparing For The Trip: Gwendolyn's POV

Disclaimer: Now if you haven't been paying attention, I will say again. I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the people that you have no idea about (i.e. Gwendolyn).

Chapter 6: Preparing for the Trip (Gwendolyn's POV)

Sunlight filtered though the room that Gwendolyn was sleeping in. The rays hit the bed softly as if whispering the arrival of a new day. Feeling the heat of the sun, Gwendolyn opened her eyes. Sitting up in the bed, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes like a young child. Stretching her arms out, she got the knots out her body.

Despite what happened last night, Gwendolyn managed to get a good night sleep after all. _Maybe that kiss helped too. _A light ting crossed her face as she remembered what today was going to bring. Looking at the clock, Gwendolyn saw that it was almost noon. From what the sun brought to the room, it felt like it was going to be a warm day.

Pulling the covers back, Gwendolyn realized her dilemma. _What the hell am I suppose to wear? Maybe I ought to ask Dave._ Gwendolyn jumped off the bed and headed to the door. Pulling the door open, she noticed something placed on the threshold.

There, sitting on the floor, was a light blue sundress, white flip-flops, a fresh pair of underwear, a white bra, a hairbrush, perfume, and deodorant. Gwendolyn picked the things up off the floor and walked back into the room. _How in the world did he get all of this so quickly? He got everything to last me the day. _

Getting up, Gwendolyn left the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom. Stripping naked, she once again stepped into the shower and cleaned herself up. Once the hot water did it thing, she stepped out and grabbed the towel off of the rack.

Wrapping it around her small frame, she once again stepped into the bedroom. Walking over to the bed, she picked up the underwear, surprised by the fact it was her size, and put it on. The next thing to follow was the bra which was surprising comfortable on her breast.

Grabbing the sundress, she lifted it over her head, and let it slide unto her body. Once she smoothed it out, Gwendolyn walked over to the mirror to get a look at how she looked. _This feels very comfy. I wonder how Dave felt when had to grab the underwear. _She giggled to herself at the thought of Dave in a lingerie store. _I bet he was as red as a tomato._ Walking back over to the bed, she grabbed the deodorant that smell like lilies and put it on.

Grabbing the bottle of perfume, she opened the bottle and took a whiff. The scent was an intoxicating mixture of roses and dandelions. Spraying the scent across her body, she began to feel sexy for the first time since she had woken up. Slipping into the flip-flops, Gwendolyn grabbed the brush and brushed her brown hair until it was the way she thought looked nice. Figuring there was no need to tie it up, she deemed herself ready to go on this very special trip.

Making her way out into the hallway, Gwendolyn made her way over to Dave's bedroom. Before knocking on his door, she noticed a note on the ground addressed to her. Picking it up, she read it. _Hey Gwendolyn, I hope you like what I bought you. You don't know what I had to go through to get away with my dignity in tack. When you are ready to go, come to the living room. I will be waiting for you. _Keeping the note with her, Gwendolyn followed the hall to the top of the staircase; she looked down to the living room. There on one of the couches she saw what she believed to be the most sexist thing she had ever seen waiting for her. Walking down the stairs, she confronted the man. "So are you ready to go?"

A/N: Hey guys. I wrote this chapter and the next one that I will update next week as a POV because I thought it would look good. Thanks to all of those people who have read this story for this long. Thank you for being patient with me and my update. I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter. You guys are awesome. Happy Reading:)


	7. Preparing For The Trip: Dave's POV

Disclaimer: Gwendolyn is my character. I made her up. You will not be seeing this girl on the street anytime soon. On the opposite side, you can see Dave Batista on Friday Night Smackdown every week.

Chapter 7: Preparing for the Trip (Dave's POV)

Earlier that day, while Gwendolyn was sleeping in her room, Dave was busy getting things ready for the shopping trip later on. The night before, Dave had set his alarm clock to wake him up a little bit earlier that what he was used to. Despite what happened last night with Gwendolyn, Dave managed to get a few hours of sleep. When the alarm began to buzz, he reached out with his left hand and slammed his hand on the button to silence it.

Sitting up in his bed, Dave knew that he had a lot of time before Gwendolyn woke up. _Since she went to bed so late, I'm sure she could use a few more hours. I, on the other hand, need to get her a change of clothes that she can wear on our trip._ Getting off the bed, Dave headed into his own bathroom to get ready to head out. Stripping down to nothing, he jumped into the shower and washed himself clean.

The shower helped Dave in the fact that it woke him up just a little bit more. Once he was done, he got out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel off of the heating rack.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way back to the bedroom. Walking over to the closet, he opened it to reveal different types clothing such as suits, slacks, wife beaters, jeans, shoes, and boots. _It was a good move on my part to join Evolution. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to look as good as I do. _

Reaching into the closet, Dave grabbed a black jacket, black slacks, a white shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Laying the outfit out on his bed, Dave finished drying himself off and applied cologne to his body. Walking over to the dresser, Dave grabbed a pair of black boxers. Letting the towel drop to the floor, he put on the boxers before putting on the slacks.

The next thing that Dave put on was the white shirt followed by the black jacket. Completing the outfit, Dave walked back over to the mirror to grab the hoop earring that he always wore in his left ear. The last thing that Dave grabbed before heading out was probably the most important thing to him personally. He reached into one of the drawers and grabbed the black rosary beads that his buddy had given him years back for good luck and protection.

Wrapping the beads around his right hand, Dave put on his shoes and made his way out the door. Before heading downstairs, he wrote a quick note for Gwendolyn before heading downstairs, grabbing his car keys off of the rack near the front door, and heading out the door. _Hopefully if I time this right, we can head out before one. _

Walking out into the bright Tuesday sun, Dave hopped into his clean, black Mercedes. Starting the engine, he checked all of his mirrors, put the car in gear, and headed out to get the things that he figured Gwendolyn would need. A few hours later, the Animal walked back into his home, with bags in hand. He had been running around town trying to get everything he could for Gwendolyn to wear for the trip.

Despite some setback and a little loss of dignity, he managed to pull it off. Looking at the clock on the wall, Dave saw that it said 11:30. Not hearing any noises, he figured that Gwendolyn was still in bed and thought that his surprise wouldn't be ruined. Slipping his shoes off and leaving them by the door, he snuck his way upstairs. Making his way to Gwendolyn's door, he left the items that he got in front of the door.

Dave decided to wait for Gwendolyn downstairs so that they could leave right away. Passing by his door, Dave saw the note that he left still on the floor. Going back down the stairs, he sat down on one of the couches and decided to watch some TV. A few minutes later, Dave thought he heard a door opening and figured that the young woman had found the gift he left for her. Listening to the sounds of a shower running, Dave tried to keep his thoughts in check. _I wonder how she is doing handling everything that is happening. Hopefully this trip will take her mind off of things. _

_Maybe we can get some food after we're done. _Dave's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an angel. "So, are you ready to go?"

A/N: Wow. I can't believe how well this story is moving along. I have never been this motivated in satisfying my love for Dave Batista and your love for reading these types of stories. I thank you for all of you feedback, good and bad. The shopping trip has finally arrived. Will it just be an innocent treat or will things begin to heat up between Dave and Gwendolyn. Read my next chapter and find out. Happy Reading:)


	8. Shopping Trip: The Jewelry Store

Disclaimer: Dave is not mine:( I can't get over that. So character that I made to be with him is the only person that is mine.

Chapter 8: Shopping Trip – The Jewelry Store

"So, are you ready to go?" The question was asked by Gwendolyn, who was referring to the impending trip. Dave turned off the TV and got up off the couch. Turning around to look at Gwendolyn, he was almost floored then and there. There stood Gwendolyn, in the blue sundress and while flip-flops that he had gotten for her earlier.

Her shiny, brown hair was flowing down to her shoulders, flipped up at the ends. Looking at the dress, Dave realized that it fit a little too well. It hugged her hips tight enough to show off her figure and then loosen up near the end to show off her long, beautiful legs. Dave was so entranced by the young woman that he didn't realized she was trying to get his attention.

"Dave. Hey Dave. Wakey, wakey." Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Dave came back to reality.

"Huh. What?" Dave tried to get his bearings together.

"I was asking you if you think the outfit looks okay on me." Gwendolyn did a single twirl which causes the dress to rise slightly, peeking Dave's curiosity again. Getting back to the matter at hand, he finally found his tongue and spoke up. "I think it looks amazing on you."

Gwendolyn, not expecting the comment, blushed slightly as she picked her time to look at Dave. "I think you are looking pretty good yourself. I guess there are some decent places to shop around here, right."

"Yeah, I am going to show you all of the places that Hollywood has to offer." Walking up to Gwendolyn, he offered her his arm. She shyly took it and he began to escort them to the car they would be riding in for the upcoming day.

Outside, the sun was shining even brighter then ever, as if it was telling the world to spend the day outside and not miss out. There was a slight breeze that brought with it a cooling air which made the hot sun bearable thus making it a perfect day to go out. Reaching the car, Gwendolyn froze, obviously impressed with his ride.

"What a beautiful car. It seems like it fits you so well." Dave opened the seat to the passenger's side door and escorted Gwendolyn inside. Inside the car, Gwendolyn waited for a seconds followed by Dave getting into the driver's seat. Checking to make sure everything was in order, he put the key in the engine and started the car. The loud rumble of the car caused Gwendolyn to jump in her seat. The car had a very strong and powerful engine.

_It really does fit his personality. _Looking over at Gwendolyn, he asked "so are you ready to get this day started?" He saw a large smile appear on the young woman's face, her body excited with the plans for today. "I am ready if you are." With that, Dave put the car into gear and drove out onto the street towards the line of shops that they would certainly be visiting during the trip.

Silence filled the car, the only sounds being the wind that could be heard passing through the window. Gwendolyn decided to take this time to admire Dave choice of clothing a bit more closely. Looking over slightly, she noticed how good the shirt fit him. She began to imagine how it would feel to move her hands over those toned abs of his. _I am starting to feel so much more than a friendship from him. I feel like I want to be more than a friend. Every time I look at him, he makes me hot all over. Nope, can't think that. I have to stop thinking about that or I'm gonna go insane. _

Turning her head back towards the window, she noticed that Dave began to park the car in front of a jewelry store. "Well, we're here. Stop number one." Dave stepped out of the driver's side. Walking over to Gwendolyn's side, he opened the door and offered his hand. Placing her hand in his, she allowed Dave to escort her into the store. Walking through the front door they were greeted by the store manager.

"Good morning, Mr. Batista. Buying new earrings today or are you looking to buy another export watch?" Dave looked right in Gwendolyn's eyes at that very moment. "No, I am looking to buy something beautiful for this beautiful woman standing right here. Think you can help me out."

"Of course Mr. Batista. Please step over here." Dave and Gwendolyn were escorted to a table that sat next to the display case full of necklaces and rings near the back of the store.

They made themselves comfortable in the plush, leather seats as the store manager opened the display case and brought over a few pieces of their merchandise over. Laying out the items on the table, the store manager spoke, "well Mr. Batista, this is our finest diamond necklaces imported from Europe. Would the young lady like to try it on?"

Gwendolyn waved her hands, not wanting to trouble them. "I'm not sure if I want to do that. I mean I'm not trying to be rude but I not sure if I really want something so beautiful." Looking at the layout, Gwendolyn felt a little bit self-conscious around all of the expensive jewelry.

She couldn't believe that Dave took her here in the first place, let alone planned on buying her something so expensive. While battling with herself on what to do, Dave leaned over to Gwendolyn and whispered so low into her ear that only she could hear. "I told you earlier that you didn't have to worry. I have plenty of money and I am choosing to spend it on you so you have nothing to worry about. This is just a little gift from me to you. Remember that this day is for you."

Dave's hot breath on her exposed neck caused goose bumps to pop up all over her sensitive skin. Keeping her calm demeanor, Gwendolyn looked over at the diamond necklaces once again. After a few more minutes, she picked up the second to last one from the right.

The one that she chose had loops interlinking with each other to form the entire necklace with diamonds embedded inside each of the loops. Looking at it, she looked over at Dave and nodded her head, saying to him non verbally that it was the one she wanted. "I think the young lady has made her choice. Put it on my card ma'am."

"Yes sir, Mr. Batista." Walking away to ring up the order, Gwendolyn spoke to Dave.

"Are you really sure this is okay? I only needed to get clothes for to last me for the next couple of days." Instead of answering her question, Dave took the piece of jewelry from the table and wrapped it around her slender neck. Fixing the clasp together around the back, Dave pulled the hair away from the inside so that he could get a better look. Leaning back lazily in his seat, he began to examine her. "It is definitely a beautiful work of art."

Dave knew that he wasn't referring to the necklace. _Gwendolyn can think what she wants. I want her to feel like she can trust me. I don't even know myself why I am buying this for her. I hardly know this woman and here I am buying her a 50,000 necklace. I must be insane._Dave let out a chuckle that went unnoticed by Gwendolyn.

The store manager came back, returning the card back to Dave. Handing over a small bag to Gwendolyn, the store manager asked them if there was anything else he would like to buy for today, trying to get as much business as they could from the popular wrestler. Dave responded "we may be back here in the future. Thank you for helping us."

The store manager told the couple how much their business was greatly appreciated and they were welcomed to came back there anytime. Getting out of the chairs, the pair walked back outside, plus one new diamond necklace. Jumping back into the car, Gwendolyn still couldn't get over what he got her as she placed the small bag on the floor between her legs. "Thank you so much Dave. You didn't have to get me anything else today."

"Oh no. We still have the whole day to get you the essentials you need to live in my house for as long as you need to." Dave flashed a very sexy smirk as he asked her "so where would you like to go to next?"

A/N: Well there it is. Another chapter. The shopping trip has finally begun. There are going more stops along the way in this trip. I hope you enjoy all of them. Thanks for all of the future reviews. As I always like to say, "Happy Reading:)


	9. Shopping Trip: The Clothing Store

Disclaimer: All right, I'll keep this short and sweet. I don't own any of the characters except Gwendolyn.

Chapter 9: Shopping Trip – The Clothing Store

"So where would you like to go next?" was the question that hung in the air as the couple sat in the Mercedes. Looking at the dashboard clock, the time read 1:20. It was still early and the sun was still shining brightly. Feeling the heat from the sunroof, Gwendolyn felt her mood lifting up.

The purchase of the diamond necklace would have been enough for her but the fact that he was willing to spend so much money on her made her a little apprehensive about continuing the trip. She didn't want him to think that she was using him just to get to his money. _He did tell me that money was no problem in the jewelry store but I didn't care at all about that. _

Looking down at her clothes, an idea came to mind on the next destination. "How about we go get some news clothes for me? I can't possibly wear the same thing all of the time. Right?" Letting out a deep laugh, he started the engine once again. "I think that would be a fantastic idea. I know a place not too far from here where we can get you some new threads.

Pulling out from the parking spot, Dave made his way back on the street. On the way, the pair began to discuss any plans after the shopping trip was over. "I would like to get something to eat. On the way to your house, maybe we can get some pizza."

"Sounds like a very appetizing idea. I'll let you pick what kind of toppings you want. How about that?" Gwendolyn began to get excited, all of the possible food combinations running through her head. Despite her situation, it seemed like when it comes to food, Gwendolyn knew what was out there already.

A few more minutes of talking passed the time quickly as they then made it to their next destination. "We're here." Dave annouced as he exited the car and once again opened Gwendolyn's door. Just like at the jewelry store, he offered his arm to her and once again she gladly accepted it. Walking through the front doors, a ding was heard to indicate their arrival. The store itself wasn't that large, maybe half the size of a jewelry store.

Not to say that it was lacking quantity. The store had racks of different pants and shirts for all genders. One of the sales clerks working at the register heard the ding and walked over to the couple. "Hello, how can I help you today?" she said with a geniune smile. "Yes, I would like to speak with the store manager."

"Of course. Can you wait for a few minutes? If you like, you may browse the store until then." With that, the young lady went to the back of the store. While waiting for the manager, Gwendolyn began to finger through the fabric of some tank tops hanging on a rack nearby. Dave just watched as he wasn't really planning on buying anything for himself yet. Watching the young woman pick up a pink tank top, she placed it against her chest, checking to see how it would fit on her.

Looking over at Dave, she asked "what do you think of this Dave? I think this looks so cute." Looking lower, he saw that the tank top had a picture of a baby kitten playing with a ball of yarn. He noticed the wording that accompanied the picture which said 'Yarn isn't the only thing that I can play with'.

The provocative statement almost made Dave lose control over his mind right then and there. He saw how the tank top fit her figure perfectly. It really showed off her cleavage nicely. Feeling that he had to say something, he tried to show some self control and speak. "You should buy it. You can wear it on the days that aren't that cold." Gwendolyn seemed to agree, contemplating what else to get.

Walking over to the jeans on the other side of the store, Gwendolyn failed to notice the breath that Dave had finally let out. _That shirt shows off so much of that beautiful, caramel skin of hers. I wonder what kind of jeans she will pick out. _Out of the backroom, the sales clerk from earlier emerge with a young man in his mid 30s.

Walking over to where the couple was browsing, he greeted them. "Well, Mr. Batista, welcome back to my store. I assume that you are here to purchase a new suit." Dave looked over at Gwendolyn as she began to look at the hip hugger jeans near the counter. "No, not today, but I am here to make a few purchases. You see that young lady over there near your jeans. Well, I plan on getting her a whole new wardrobe."

Dave handed the store manager the same credit card that he had used in the jewelry store. "I want her to have anything that her beautiful heart desires. I would also like to have access to the private dressing room in the back so that she may have time to try the outfits. Is that alright?" The store manager looked over at the young woman who was oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. "I believe that it could be arranged. I will have the sales clerk informed of your request and your lady friend is allowed to get whatever she wants to bring and try on."

Shaking hands on the agreement, the store manager went back over to the counter and informed the sales clerk before going back into the back room. Gwendolyn came back with a couple of articles of clothing in her arms. "Dave I want to try these clothes. Can I go to try them on?" Smiling at her, he walked next to her. "They have dressing rooms in the back. We have access to a private room so that you can try all of the outfits in here. Don't worry, pick out as many as you want and I will help you bring them to the back. You can take all the time you need."

At the mention of his permission, Gwendolyn suddenly became a kid in a candy store. As she walked around, taking clothes off of the rack, Dave followed closely behind, ready to help her carry her choices to the dressing room. After a while, Gwendolyn was finally all set to try on the clothes. The couple had their arms filled with lots of clothes, Dave with the jeans and Gwendolyn with the shirts.

Walking up to the sales clerk, the young woman escorted them to the back. Making their way down the row of dressing rooms, they reached a double door room at the end of the hallway. The young women took out a key ring and open the door. Looking inside, Gwendolyn gasped at the sight before her. The room itself was probably twice the size of the regular dressing rooms.

In the large room were a couch like the one Dave had, a large full length mirror, a changing barrier, and a large coffee table that was littered with different types of refreshments. Placing the items down on the table, the store clerk closed and locked the door, leaving the couple alone. Gwendolyn couldn't believe how big the room was. "Wow, how come they are letting us use this room. I would have been fine with one of the regular dressing rooms." Gwendolyn took a seat behind the table and ate a few of the trinkets that lay on the silver tray.

"I asked for this room. I didn't want us to get interrupted while you try on the clothes." Dave walked over and sat behind the table as well next to Gwendolyn. Reaching over to grab a certain trinket, his hand ran right into Gwendolyn's who was reaching for the same one.

She pulled away quickly, not wanting her heart to act up again. All Dave could do was smile at her, as if he was unaffected by the contact. In reality, he was fighting the urge to just forget the rest of the shopping trip and take her right there in the room.

_What the hell am I thinking. She's someone who needs help and here I am thinking about having sex with her in a clothing store. _Dave realized that the very idea was possible due to the fact that the room would not be accessible again until they had left and was locked from the inside. He somehow maintains his composure once again as Gwendolyn battled the same types of feelings. _I wish that this would be over soon. I don't think my heart can take it much longer._

Unsure over what to say, the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Gwendolyn was the first to break the silence after a few minutes. "Maybe I should try out those clothes now." Grabbing a shirt and jeans, she made her way behind the changing barrier. A little bit unsure of herself, she made sure that Dave couldn't see through it. Feeling a little bit better to see that it was not see through, Gwendolyn stepped in and began to strip off the sundress.

Hanging the dress on a nearby rack, she put on the tight blue jeans and a light blue V neck sure. Stepping back into the room, she walked over to the full length mirror. Looking at herself, she realized that the outfit was not that bad. Looking back over at the couch, she showed Dave the outfit. "So, what do you think?" Dave looked up to see and couldn't believe it. If he thought that the sundress made her look beautiful, the sparkling blue jeans and the light blue shirt made her look extremely sexy.

Without answering her question, Dave got off of the couch. He removed the black jacket that he was wearing and laid it on the arm of the couch. Walking over to this woman, the animal broke an invisible barrier that seemed to separate the two of them at that very moment. Standing right in front of her, he raised one hand, cupping her face.

Gwendolyn felt the warmth emitting from it and couldn't pull away. Dave saw a sort of hazy look beginning to flood her sky blue eyes and took that as a sign that she felt the same at that very moment. Dave began to leaned in, fully intent on making contact with those ruby red lips of hers. Gwendolyn knew what Dave was going to do and she didn't want to fight it. Despite the fear of falling head of heels for this man, she still wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him.

Closing her eyes, she readied herself for his warm lips to touch hers. Before the two could move further however, a knock came at the door which caused the two to break up and separate in turn building the invisible barrier back up. While Dave went to answer the door, Gwendolyn fanned her face, in an attempt to cool herself down.

After confirming with the sales clerk that they were all set, he closed the door. Turning away, he looked back at Gwendolyn, who was still examing herself in the mirror. _Does that woman have ESP or something? What lousy timing. Looks like I will have to be more patient. _

Looking at the mirror, Gwendolyn had a few thoughts of her own running through her mind. _Why must you tease me God? I mean give me a break. You make me lose my memory and leave me beaten and bruised in front of this guy's door. Why couldn't you at least let me get one kiss with him? I guess I'm going to have to wait a little bit longer for something good to happen. _

Returning to take his seat on the couch, Dave spoke up. "That outfit looks great on you. If you want it, you can have it." Looking back at Dave, she smiled her thanks. That is how the next two hours went. Gwendolyn would go into the changing room and try on a new combination of shirts and jeans and Dave would speak his approval of it. Gwendolyn noticed that Dave seemed to like every outfit that she tried on which made things easier for her.

After all was said and done, Gwendolyn had decided to get 20 pairs of shirts and 20 pairs of jeans which included the one with the kitty that she was looking at earlier. Once she was finished on her decision, the couple walked out of the room, with the clothes in their arms once again, to the counter to ring them up. After everything was all set, they bid their goodbyes to the sales clerk and carried the 10 bags out to the car.

Dave opened the trunk and managed to fit more evidence of their trip together so far. Getting back into the Mercedes once again, it was around a quarter to four and the sun had begun to set. Becoming wary of the time, Dave was going to make the decision to go get some food before Gwendolyn stopped him.

"I have a request before we go get something to eat. I just have to ask one question. Do you have a pool at your house?" Dave, confused by the question nodded his head. "Well, I just wanted to know if I could get a bathing suit before we turn back." Taken aback by the request, Dave looked at Gwendolyn, thinking that she was joking. Looking at her big puppy dog eyes, Dave realized that she was serious. "Okay, okay. One more stop and then we will head back home. I've got to say though that I'm very surprised that you would want to get something like that."

"Well if I plan to go swimming, I can't go in my clothes or they'll get ruined silly." Gwendolyn tried to hide her laugh when she saw the look on his face to her question. She wasn't sure why she was doing this herself but figured it was a more logical choice.

Starting the engine up, Dave pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed to the last destination on a very productive shopping trip.

A/N: Okay everybody. One more chapter is up and I hope you enjoyed it. Even though I wish that I was the one with Batista, I still love writing this story. I want to thank everyone who has read and review. Next chapter update I will try to get up by next month. To all of my Batista admirers who have been reading this story, Happy Reading:)


	10. Shopping Trip: A Surprise Detour

Disclaimer: I don't own the god Dave Batista. The only character in this story that belongs to me is Gwendolyn.

Chapter 10: Shopping Trip – A Surprise Detour

Heading towards their final destination, the couple inside the black Mercedes was stuck in slightly heavy traffic. While waiting for things to get going again, the pair began to converse once again. "Man this traffic is brutal. I hope we can get to the store before it closes."

Noticing Dave's slight agitation, Gwendolyn spoke up. "You know, if this is going to be a problem, you don't have to go."

"No way, I promised you a shopping trip and I will not break it, so we are going to head to the store and then get some pizza. Okay." Gwendolyn flashed a smile as she flipped her hair off of her shoulders. The gleam from the new necklace caught Dave's attention.

Gwendolyn had decided to wear the outfit that she first tried on in the store. Looking at the jeans, he began to notice how well they clung to her hips. It began to get him excited as he remembered what had almost occurred when she had worn that outfit. Turning her head away from the window, Dave managed to lift his head up before he was caught. "Are you married Dave?" Dave, stunned by the question, tried to pull himself together. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I guess I was curious and I figured that getting to know you will help things move along." Dave thought that the logic made sense and began to ask her probing questions. "I was, but I got divorced after a few years. My ex-wife always kept accusing me of cheating on her while on the road. She had a problem that I was away from her so many days of the year."

Traffic began to move forward as Dave continued to answer her questions. "Okay Dave, I have to ask this all important question. How old are you?"

"I turned 39 in January." Gwendolyn had to get her mind together after hearing that answer. _There is no way that this guy is 39. He must be pulling my leg. _"You are not 39. You look so much younger than that. You look more like you are maybe 25." Dave laughed at her comment stating that it wasn't the first time his age had surprised someone.

"Okay Dave, how old do you think I look?" After stopping at a red light, he looked over at Gwendolyn. "I'm not so sure if I should answer that. The last time I answered a question like that, I got smacked outside my head." After assuring him that she wasn't going to be mad, Dave examined the young woman a lot more closely.

"By my calculations, I would say that you look about 22 and might I say you look like a lot better 22 year old than other woman I have seen." Before commenting further, Dave was honked at by the car behind him. Realizing that the light turned green, he got the car going again. Silence filled that car once more as they resumed their drive.

A few minutes later, they finally reached their last stop for the day. Before Dave exited the car, Gwendolyn grabbed his hand, stopping him temporarily. "Dave, I want you to know two things before we go in there. Number One: Don't you dare laugh at me, no matter what suit I decide to pick out. Number Two: If I don't tell you when we go back to your house, I had a really great time today. Thank you for everything."

Giving a sweet, delicate kiss on his hand, she let him go and allowed him to exit the car while she got out the other side. For the third time an arm was offered that she gladly took as they entered the bathing suit store. Surround by rows of different bathing suits everywhere. There were two piece and one piece suits of every color in every corner on hangers and shelves.

The female sales clerk greeted the pair as they entered and began to browse. "Dave, why don't you go to the dressing room ahead of me? I want to surprise you with my choices." Excitement seemed to tickle Dave all over his body as he walked to the back. The dressing rooms were about as large as in the clothing shop, but they weren't as large as the private room by any means. Dave had a seat in front of one of the booths, anticipating what choices Gwendolyn would make.

After a few minutes of leg shaking, mind numbing anticipation, Dave felt a light hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Gwendolyn with a few suits that she picked out in her hand. Noticing that he was looking, Gwendolyn hid her choices behind her back and waving her finger in front of his face. "Tsk tsk. No peeking. This is supposed to be a surprise. Don't worry I won't take long."

Walking into the changing room, Gwendolyn began to change into her first choice. Dave watched the door, wondering which one she was going to torture him with first. Hearing the door creaking open, he had mentally prepared himself for the first suit to come. Apparently, he didn't prepare himself well enough.

There stood Gwendolyn, in a sleek, black one piece suit. He began to feel himself react to her 'appearance' but managed to keep his cool. Gwendolyn, a little self concious about what she was doing, began to walk closer to him, allowing him to view her choice much better.

The suit had fit her perfectly. It allowed him to truly see her beautiful figure. Gwendolyn sat down next to him on the small bench and let her skin make contact with his. He now regretted leaving the jacket in the car as Gwendolyn rubbed her arm against his. "So what do you think about this one?"

She leaned over, wanting to tempt the kiss that was interrupted at the clothing store. Dave looked her over from head to toe as she lay back on the bench. He began to have thoughts that were not beginning to help his current situation. Swallowing hard, he looked at the scantily clad woman sitting beside him. "I think that one is good. You don't have to go through the rest."

He finally manages to choke out. Laughing at how uncomfortable he was feeling, Gwendolyn decided to give him a break. "Okay, I wasn't planning on trying the rest anyway." Getting off of the bench, she headed back towards the dressing room but stopped. She walked back over to where Dave was sitting and sat in his lap.

"It was worth seeing the look on your face though." Giving a quick peck on his cheek, Gwendolyn gingerly made her way back to the dressing room to change back. Trying to calm himself down, Dave tried to think of bad things that could possibly calm his body down.

Finally able to breathe again, he heard Gwendolyn exit the dressing with the untried suits in her hand. Walking over to the counter, she asked the sales clerk to ring up the bathing suit that she had chosen. Dave paid for the purchase and the pair had walked out from their detour destination.

Jumping into the car, the sun was already slowly dipping behind the horizon, the dashboard clock telling them that it was close to five. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving. How about we go get that pizza that I promised earlier?" Gwendolyn couldn't hold back her excitement. "Finally, I'm starved."

"Hey, don't blame me for your precious detour."

"I know but it was perfect to see the look on your face." The pair let out a laugh as Dave pulled away from the store and to the nearest pizza place to conclude their day.

A/N: Alright guys and gals. Chapter 10 is up. I can't believe that I made it this far. I would like to thank all of the people who have been reading and reviewing my story so far. I wanted to make it clear that I am still looking for some ideas to put into future chapters. If you have any, talk to me through the private messaging. Can't wait to see more reviews from you guys. Love ya. Happy Reading:)


	11. Shopping Trip: A Uncomfortable Situation

Disclaimer: This story has officially become my obsession. I just wanted to repeat what I said before which was that Batista is property of the WWE. Gwendolyn is my property and you better not steal her.

Chapter 11: Shopping Trip – A Uncomfortable Situation

Heading to their final stop at the pizza place, Gwendolyn continued to get to know Dave better. "So how about your favorite type of pizza since that's where we're going." Dave made a left turn at the next light, making his way to the pizza place. "Well, I am very fond of pepperoni but I am willing to get whatever you want to get."

"Good because I wanted to get meatballs and I didn't want to argue." Seeing the pizza place, Dave pulled into the parking space right in front. Before exiting the car, Dave felt Gwendolyn's hand on his again. "Dave, are you sure you want to go here? I have a weird feeling about this place."

"Don't worry; I've been to this place many times so there is nothing to fear." Unable to get the feeling of uneasiness away, she let go of his hand. Getting out of the car, the couple once again latched onto each other, Gwendolyn a little tighter than before, as they enter the parlor. Once inside, they walked over to the counter at the far end to place the order. The place had a sort of dreary look to it. It was a combination of a pizza parlor and a bar so many men were seen with a beer in their hand.

Not seeing many women didn't seem to help ease Gwendolyn's feelings as she followed Dave. While waiting at the counter, she decided to excuse herself to go use the bathroom so she wouldn't regret it once they left. Dave would wait by the counter to grab the meal that way they could take off quickly. The manager of the place directed her to a single hallway that led to the two bathrooms. Heading into the woman's room, Gwendolyn noticed that she was all alone.

It made her a bit weird to be away from Dave. He was like a bodyguard to her and she didn't want to be away from him for long. After using the bathroom and freshening herself up, Gwendolyn exited the room and walked back over to the counter. Passing by the dance floor was difficult because many of the men were drunkenly bunched together and didn't know the meaning of space.

Making it mid-way through the pack, Gwendolyn suddenly felt someone pinch her ass. Turning around to confront the person, she realized that it was a drunk man in his mid 50s in disheveled clothes standing right in her face. "Hey honey, how about a dance?" The stench of alcohol on his breath was almost overpowering as Gwendolyn tried to control the situation. "No, thank you and even if I did, I wouldn't want one with a drunken baboon like you."

The man let the insult slide as he grabbed Gwendolyn's wrist roughly. "Come on baby. You know you don't mean that. Maybe after we are done here, I can get you out of those tight ass jeans and show you my bed." Gwendolyn used her free hand to slap the taste out of the guy's mouth which only infuriated him further.

"Look bitch, you know that you want to have a taste of me so why don't you be a good little girl and come with me." The man began to drag Gwendolyn through the front door. Unable to get her wrist away from him, she decided that she had only one other option. "DAVE!" she shouted from the top of her lungs.

Dave was immediately at her side when he heard her cry out his name. "So what do you think you're doing with her, asshole?" The man finally let go of Gwendolyn and she ran behind the animal for protection. "Hey pal, don't get that attitude with me. That chick told me that she wanted to have a dance so I said alright" Dave kept cool at the man's bold lie.

"Really, so you were going to dance with her outside?"

"Well, she told me that she wanted to see my truck." The drunk wiggled his eyebrows in a provocative manner to the statement he had made. Before the man had a chance to continue, he felt a pain hit the left side of his face and was down on the floor in an instant.

All of the music in the bar at that moment stopped playing and the people were silent. Each person was stunned to see this large man punch the drunk guy's lights out. Grabbing Gwendolyn's hand softly, Dave walked back to the counter and grabbed their waiting pizza. They left the bar patrons stunned as they made their way to the car. Getting inside, Dave put the pizza in the backseat and started the engine.

Looking at Gwendolyn, he notices that she didn't look well at all. Without saying anything, he began to head back to his home while he reflected on what happened. Dave had been waiting at the counter to grab their pizza order. He heard Gwendolyn excuse herself to go use the bathroom before they leave over the loud music. He didn't think twice about it, figuring that she would be okay since she would only be gone for a few seconds.

After a few minutes, he started to get concerned. Looking through the groups of people, he didn't notice her anywhere. Unaware of what was going on the dance floor, he figured that she was just taking her time to clean up and continued to wait for the order. Everything changed when he heard her voice yelling his name from the dance floor. At the moment he heard her cry out, he ran to where her voice came from. He found her being dragged to the door by a drunken asshole.

The things that the man said when he confronted him made him want to tear the guy apart in so many ways. Since Gwendolyn was there, he settled for a punch to the guy's fat head, figuring it would help him learn his lesson. He felt satisfied when he felt bones breaking under his fists and saw the blood spewing from his mouth. Even after the incident was over, Dave was still worried. Gwendolyn hadn't said a word since she yelled out his name. Looking over at her while stopping at a red light, he noticed that she was still shaken up by the incident.

Dave knew that he had to find a way to help her. He didn't want her to feel unsafe and take off. In reality, Dave wanted the young woman to say with him as long as possible. He had felt like if she left, even for a second, was pure heartache. That was the feeling he felt when she left his side to use the bathroom. Now he felt guilty that Gwendolyn got into that situation and he wasn't there to rescue her right away. Dave knew that they had to talk about it once they got back to the house; otherwise things were going to stay as they were.

A/N: Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wish that Dave would come to my rescue but I guess I can dream it. Thanks for the reviews for the story so far. Every time you do, I feel a little more love for the readers. I will try to update as soon as possible. Once again, I will be looking for reviews for this chapter and Happy Reading:)


	12. Shopping Trip: The Conclusion

Disclaimer: I know you guys are sick of reading this but Dave Batista does not belong to me. He is WWE property. The only person who is my property is Gwendolyn.

Chapter 12: Shopping Trip – The Conclusion

Dave and Gwendolyn made it back to the house around eight. The sky was beginning to darken to a dark blue as the Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Turning off the engine, Dave looked over at his passenger. _She's still shaking from what happened. We have to talk. _

Grabbing from the pizza from the backseat, Dave exited the car. Gwendolyn didn't bother to wait from him and got out at the same time. Following behind him slowly, Gwendolyn still hadn't said anything, things running through her head. Dave found his keys and opened the door.

Once inside, Dave made his way to the kitchen to put the pizza on the table. Looking behind him, he noticed that Gwendolyn wasn't there. Walking back to the entrance, he noticed that she was still at the door. Taking the dress jacket off and putting it on a nearby chair, he made his way to the door.

"Hey, I know you are scared from what happened. Just talk to me so that I can help you." He stood in front of her and placed his arms on either side as he waited for her response. She just kept her head bowed, refusing to look at him. "Look at me," Dave placed a finger under Gwendolyn's chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You are so quiet. You are starting to have me worried. Please tell me what's wrong."

After another long pause, she finally spoke up. "I feel disgusting." Gwendolyn began so quietly that he almost missed what she had said. "I felt like trash the way that drunk spoke to me. I almost feel like that's what I really am, a stupid, fat, ugly, trashy…" Gwendolyn stopped. Dave had moved the finger that was under her chin to her lips, silencing her. "You are a bright, beautiful, classy, and caring young woman. Don't you dare think of yourself as any less? The only opinion that you need to worry about is mine okay since you're going to be seeing me a lot."

Tears swelled up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. _He thinks I'm beautiful. I'm not sure what to say._ Noticing her watery eyes, Dave pulled Gwendolyn from the door and into a hug, wrapping his large arms around her smaller frame. "Please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright, okay." Gwendolyn placed her hands on top of his chest, feeling the strong beating of his heart through the fabric of his shirt. Letting herself be held just a bit longer. It felt so soothing that she didn't want to let go. After a few seconds, she separated herself from him.

Once again smiling, she remembered her stomach. "We better go eat that pizza before it gets cold." Flashing her teeth slightly, Gwendolyn headed towards the kitchen with Dave following close behind, returning the contagious smile. Taking a seat on one of the stools, she watched as Dave grabbed two plates from the cabinets. Handing one to Gwendolyn, he open the box and the room filled with the scent of the freshly made pizza. Despite the holdup at the door, the pizza was still very hot.

The couple began to make small talk over the meal, reliving the whole day as each one of them took another piece out of the large pizza. Forgetting what happened at the bar, the couple actually had some good laughs over what happened during their trip. Once the pizza was all gone and the hunger sedated, Dave and Gwendolyn sat back in their chairs drinking some grape soda, not wanting things to end just yet. Both of their stomachs satisfied, Dave was about to turn in for the night until Gwendolyn spoke up again. "Thank you, Dave"

Without any explanation, she rose from the stool and made her way around the table. Standing in front of Dave's stool, she grabbed both of his hands and held them in hers. "Thank you so much for a wonderful day. I will remember it forever." Letting his hands drop, Gwendolyn grabbed her purchases from near the door and headed upstairs before Dave noticed the blush on her face. Dave remained in his chair, continuing to stare at his hands, the warmth still their from when she held it. He was also giving time for Gwendolyn to get settled in her room before he would head up there as well.

Listening to the sounds coming from her room, Dave decided that he would clean things up. He cleaned off the table and washed the plates before heading upstairs as well. When Dave made it to his room, he decided to take a shower before going to bed. Stripping off the suit, Dave put it in the laundry bin next to his door so that he could have it cleaned before going into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the room further down, Gwendolyn had been looking over her purchases once again. The shirts, pants, and bathing suit were strewn around the room to allow her a better look at everything that she bought without missing a thing. Happy with what she had gotten from the trip, Gwendolyn began to collect hangers from the closet to place the shirts on. Next, she folded the jeans and placed them inside the dresser.

The only thing left to put away was the bathing suit that still lay on her bed. She still couldn't figure out what possessed her to get that suit in the first place. She remembered when she spotted the suit in the store. It was a very simple suit, with no real design on it. It was black, one piece, and sleek enough to show off the body's figure well. When she saw it, she thought she could get a laugh by wearing it in front of Dave.

In the end, she bought the suit after seeing Dave's reaction in the dressing room. _Maybe it will be fun teasing him with this. _Folding the suit up, Gwendolyn put it in a separate dresser drawer all by itself. When things were all organized, she took a looking at herself in the mirror.

She was surprised to see the reflection that was staring back at her. Her face was almost glowing, most likely from the events of the day. _Maybe it also comes from how Dave almost kissed me in the clothing store and how he looked at me in the suit. He looked so sexy standing there in just his suit before we left. Why is he making this so hard. I don't understand why but I feel weird when he is close to me. I just feel hot all over whenever he looks at me with those beautiful, hazel eyes. Maybe I'm just imagining things. _

Shaking her head, Gwendolyn got rid of the thoughts in her head. She knew that she couldn't tell that to him. If she led Dave on in some way and then something happens to her, he would be so heartbroken. She just couldn't do that to him, he deserved more than that and she thought that he wouldn't never get that from her. Realizing that she was depressing herself again, she thought of happier things to cheer herself up once again.

_The trip today was awesome though. I still can't believe that he bought me the necklace when all I needed was some new clothes. Maybe in a way, the suit is a sort of gift to him for the trip. Even though the trip didn't go as planned at the pizza parlor, I'm still happy. _While other people with amnesia would have been discouraged at this point, Gwendolyn was actually smiling. She had been living in this house with Dave for about two days now and felt a little more better with every minute that she was with him despite her condition.

It was almost as if he was the solution to her problems at the moment. The thoughts passed through her mind for a few more minutes before she decided to take a shower herself to make it easier for her to sleep. Stripping out of the jeans and tank-top, she went to the shower to clean up.

Dave, finished with his shower and dressed in his black boxers. He got into bed, unable to forget what happened in the bathing suit store. _I can't believe how much of a tease she was. I bet she enjoyed seeing the look on my face but I just couldn't help it. I swear if there was no one else in that store, I may have done something with her in that dressing room other than help her try on the suits. _

Dave sighed as he looked over at the clock. The blinking numbers said that it was about eleven. Dave found it difficult to go to sleep immediately. He still had felt like he had failed Gwendolyn today and the guilt still resided in him. When she was almost kidnapped by the drunken guy he couldn't help but imagine how she must have felt. The look on her face almost broke his heart. She was so terrified.

That was the reason for the talk when they got back. He had to clear the air of what happened or things would become more awkward between them while she was staying there. He was happy that she seemed to be okay after they had talked and ate the pizza with him. _This trip was definitely nothing like I expected it to be. Even so, I still loved buying all of those things for her. She really did look beautiful with the necklace around her slender neck. _

Thinking further on the matter, Dave still wondered why he made the decision to get her the necklace. He knew that it wasn't really essential but he still got it for her. Either way, he still believed she looked beautiful with it on. When his thoughts still swirling with the images of the young woman that was only a few feet away, Dave felt his head getting cloudy with sleep. Finally Dave rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes to finally get some sleep.

Gwendolyn, still wet from the shower, went back into the bedroom and put on the shirt that she had worn to bed the other night. It was so comfortable that it helped her get ready for some rest. Looking down at her legs, she still couldn't understand where the scars came from.

The bruises that were on her body were healing quickly but there were lines where the cuts were. She had to find out our the thought of that alone would drive her crazy. Hoping for a peaceful night's sleep, Gwendolyn hopped into the soft bed. Without waiting too long, sleep overtook the young woman and her mind began to swirl as images began to flood her mind, a dream beginning once again.

A/N: Next chapter is up and I am happy that you guys are enjoying and supporting this story. Especially animalluver4life who has an awesome story about Batista and demons that you guys may enjoy. The story is called Dark Hell and you guys should check it out if you are into horror fics. She's almost done with it so support her to the finish. Once again, I am hoping that you guys are reviewing my story and the next update will be up in about a week. Until then, "Happy Reading:)"


	13. Dream Or Nightmare

Disclaimer: Batista really got screwed out of the title this week. I am not happy about that one bit. Oops. Batista does not belong to me. The only character that belongs to me is Gwendolyn.

Chapter 13: Dream or Nightmare

Gwendolyn opened her eyes to darkness of the room. She then realized that she woke up in the middle of the night once again. Sitting up in the bed, she looked over at the bedside clock. The red lights pierced through the darkness to tell her that it was about three in the morning. Bringing her knees to her chest, Gwendolyn tried to remember what had woken her up this time.

The thing that surprised her was that she was far more relaxed then the last time. Unable to recall the dream at that moment, Gwendolyn realized that she couldn't go back to sleep just yet. Pulling the covers off of the bed, she wrapped herself up to keep herself warm as she made her way into the hallway.

Looking back to make sure the cover didn't get caught in the door, Gwendolyn made her way pass Dave's room and once again found herself heading to the living room. Having a seat in the same place on the couch as before, Gwendolyn tried once again to recall what had happened in her dream.

Wrapping the cover tightly around her, she began to remember bits and pieces of what she had been dreaming. She remembered a walk in the big park with another man by her side. Unlike the last time, Gwendolyn felt safe around this guy. She remembered bringing a picnic with tons of food for the two of them. She then remembered that they ate in a private spot where no one would see them near some water, possibly a lake or ocean.

The next part of her dream began to get more heated. She remembers the man pushing her back on the grass and pressing his soft lips against hers. Gwendolyn felt herself returning the kiss to this mysterious man, feeling her body burn like fire as he began to touch her where her skin was exposed through the dress. As this man began to move his lips from her to a spot on her neck, Gwendolyn began to moan at the feeling that it brought her.

It felt so good to her. It felt so right like he was supposed to be there with her. Maybe just a lover, maybe someone more. She wasn't sure at all what to think. The man settled himself between her legs and began to move his lips further down her body. Then before the mystery man could begin to shed his clothes, the dream world faded away and she she woke up. Gwendolyn face began to burn with a pink tinge that no one was there to see.

She felt a bit guilty, having these feelings for a man that she never saw. The only thing that told her she must have known him from somewhere was the feeling of security when he was with her. _I just don't get it. Either my head is playing games with my heart because of how hard it was hit or it is trying to tell me something. Either way, it was still nice to have a good dream for a change. _

Still pondering the reason for the dream, she didn't hear the noises coming from upstairs. Unbeknown to Gwendolyn, her efforts to keep quiet were in vain. Dave had heard her as her soft footsteps could be heard making their way to the living room and got out of bed. Reaching the top of the stairs, he found her in the same place where she was the night before. Starting to worry that she had another nightmare he spoke up.

"Maybe I should just make you sleep in the living room since you love to come down here all the time." Gwendolyn smiled because she knew that she couldn't fool him. "I just couldn't sleep again." Dave descended the staircase and took the same place on the couch as the other night. "So do you want to talk about what you dreamt of again?"

Dave waited as she thought about what to say next. "There isn't really anything to talk about. I think I still have too much energy from the day." She didn't want to lie to Dave but Gwendolyn didn't want to tell him her dream in fear of what he would think of her. She feared that he may start to have hateful feelings for her and kick her out of his house. She didn't want to go out and be alone again.

"I don't know how you still have energy, I am exhausted." Dave lay back on the couch, still feeling the exhaustion from the trip. Gwendolyn laughed at him, surprised that he was so tired after a small trip. "Awww. Poor little Dave is all tuckered out from a tiny winy trip." She spoke to him like he was a three year old.

"Okay. First of all, it was not a 'tiny winy trip'. We went to a couple of stores, including a detour and a quest for food. It can be pretty exhausting even for a guy like me." Gwendolyn continued to antagonize him about being tired, enjoying the banter between them and having a good laugh. "But I thought you were supposed to be the big, tough guy. I didn't know you were a wuss."

She kept up with Dave as they began to volley back and forth with comments. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm a human that needs to refresh his body. Maybe you are an alien that doesn't need to do that. DON'T EAT MY BRAIN!!" Gwendolyn laughed as Dave began to cover up his head to prevent an attack. "Okay, even I know that aliens don't eat brains, ZOMBIES DO!!"

She yelled back in humor, not anger. The banter suddenly stopped as quickly as it started. After a couple of minutes, Dave spoke in a regular voice. "At least tell me one thing. You didn't have a nightmare tonight, right?" Gwendolyn shook her head. _If only I can tell you what happened. _"Dave, you know that if anything was wrong, you would be the first person that I would talk to. You are the only person that I can trust for now. Just please give me time if I don't want to talk about something at the moment, okay. I will come to you when I am ready to talk about this. Promise"

"Okay, maybe we can talk about other things instead over some coffee." Looking at the clock, Dave saw that it was still early in the morning. Looking towards a nearby window, Dave saw the light blue sky mixed with red and purple, showing the end of the night. Looking back towards Gwendolyn, he still waited for the answer to the simple question.

"Maybe I can have some coffee. It looks like it would be too late to go back to sleep anyway." Ditching the covers that she brought with her, Gwendolyn allowed Dave to lead her to the kitchen once again. Taking a seat on the stool, she watched as Dave brewed a hot jug of coffee. "So do you make other things besides coffee Mr. Batista?"

Dave handed her a cup as he took a seat in the stool next to her. "Well Ms. Gwendolyn, I have a wide variety of dishes that I can prepare for anytime of the day. I have to learn how to eat things that don't get heated in a microwave." Gwendolyn took a sip of her coffee as he explained his cooking experience.

The coffee itself wasn't so hot that it would burn her lips. It tasted like a sort of mocha flavor with what tasted like a little bit of cinnamon added to it. She realized that she didn't need to add anything to it. It was perfect. "Mmmm. This coffee is delicious. Is it some sort of special coffee?"

Dave took a sip out of his cup as he continued the conversation. "Yeah, I usually buy it from a store not to far from here. What, you never had coffee before?" Gwendolyn's head began to hurt a little as she tried to think of an answer. "I don't think so. Ahhhh."

She placed the cup on the table, not wanting to drop it, as she grabbed her head. Dave put his cup down as well when she groaned. "Hey, are you alright?" Dave made his way to her and put his hands on top of Gwendolyn's to somehow help her get through the pain. After a few seconds, the pain had subsided. Waiting a couple of minutes, Gwendolyn had begun to felt remotely normal again. Picking up her cup again, she continued to drink the mocha coffee as if it would provide a sort of comfort for her.

"Well, that was new." Dave couldn't take his eyes off of her, worried that she wasn't okay. "What, I'm fine." Gwendolyn felt a little self conscious with the intensity of his stare. Trying to avoid his eyes, she changed the topic. "So do you have any pets around here?"

Dave decided to leave her alone for now, hoping that it wasn't something serious. "No, I never thought about have pets. I figured it would just be too hard to take care of a dog or cat when I'm not here." Gwendolyn finished up the last of her coffee and placed the cup on the table. "Too bad, maybe you will change you mind someday." Gwendolyn's head still hurt, but she didn't want to worry Dave.

A/N: Okay, first off, thanks for all of the reviews and putting my story on your alerts. I am happy to know that people are actually reading my first attempt at a mindless dream. I mean obviously I wish that Batista was my guy. All I can do is continue to write this story to make myself and all of you feel better. Happy Reading:P


	14. Pool Time Fun

Disclaimer: My story, my character. If I find my character somewhere else, I will hunt you down. On the other hand, Batista belongs to the WWE.

Chapter 14: Pool Time Fun

The sun rose high above the clouds as the couple sat in the kitchen, talking about different things despite the lack of information about from one person. Laughter came from the kitchen as Dave refilled the coffee for the both of them. "So do you want to go back to sleep?" Dave looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven.

"Nope, I still want to move around. I've got too much energy!" Gwendolyn couldn't believe that she still had so much energy since she hadn't even got much sleep again. "Well, since you've still got some energy, how about I show you the pool."

Gwendolyn couldn't contain her excitement. She wanted to have something to do and figured swimming may help her get rid of some excess energy. "You did ask me yesterday if I had a pool correct?" Gwendolyn nodded her head. "Okay, how about this? You go upstairs and put on the swimsuit that you bought. I'll wait outside of your room to show you the pool."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Gwendolyn jumped off the stool and ran to the living room. She grabbed the covers that she had left behind and ran upstairs with Dave following close behind. Making it to the door, she turned around to see that Dave was right there.

"Now, I will wait right here while you get ready. You can use a towel from the bathroom and bring it with you." Nodding her head, Gwendolyn made her way inside to the room. Looking inside the dresser, she had found the one piece suit that she got yesterday.

Running into the bathroom for privacy reasons, she quickly showered before putting on the suit. Deciding to give Dave a break because of his reaction last time, Gwendolyn wrapped the towel around the lower half of her body, hoping that it would help.

Finishing up in the bathroom, she headed right into the hallway where Dave obediently stood waiting for her. _Thank god she wore the towel. _Dave thought as he tried to compose himself. As she stepped into the hall, he stood behind Gwendolyn. "Now since you have never seen the pool, I would think to surprise you so close your eyes."

Gwendolyn did as he asked. Seeing that her eyes were now closed, he placed his large hands on her shoulder. "Okay, now no peeking." Batista felt some goose bumps appearing on her body. Thinking that it was because she was cold, Dave began to guide her to the pool. If Dave had a peek into Gwendolyn's mind, he would have realized that she wasn't cold at all. She had other things on her mind.

_His hands are so warm. They feel so good, almost like the man from my dream. I probably shouldn't think about that too much. My head is starting to hurt again again. _Ignoring the slight pain in her head, Gwendolyn kept her blue eyes closed and let Dave's hazel eyes be her guide. "Okay, we're coming up to the stairs. Take the steps one at a time, okay?"

Gwendolyn could feel the difference in floor texture because she had decided not to wear any shoes. Heading down the stairs slowly, she finally made it to the bottom, with Dave still behind her. "Okay, now I'm going to lead you to the pool so don't peek okay?" Nodding her head, she felt Dave continue to guide her. Feeling the carpet from the living room, she brushed past the couch and continued on.

Dave, guiding Gwendolyn from behind, looked down from time to time to make sure she wasn't peeking. _She looks so cute. I hope she feels better or else I am going to call my friend. _Reaching the end of the living room, Dave left Gwendolyn standing in place as he moved to the door to open it. Gwendolyn felt a warm wind tussle her hair as the door opened up. Dave went back behind her and continued to guide her further.

She felt the sun beat down from above as she continued to let herself be guided. Dave finally reached their destination and took his hands off of her shoulders, reluctantly. "Now we're here, but I don't want you to open your eyes yet okay. I am going to lead you inside."

Gwendolyn let out a gulp as she removed the towel from around her waist. She never noticed that Dave took the opportunity to look at her without consequence. He just wanted to see the suit again just like the way she had worn it in the store. _Man she just looks so sexy. I don't even see any of the bruises anymore. That's definitely a good sign. I hope she loves the swim. _

Taking her hand, he began to lead Gwendolyn into the light blue water. She hesitated when she felt the cool water on her feet. "Dave, you don't need to get your clothes wet." Dave let a smirk reach his lips. "Don't worry about it. I already changed while you were getting ready. You just didn't notice it yet."

Leading her further into the water, Dave finally let her go when the water reached her waist. Releasing her hand, Dave watched as Gwendolyn tried to find him. "Dave, can I open my eyes yet?" Sneaking up behind her, Dave wrapped his large arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"You can open them now." Gwendolyn lifted her eyelids, bombarded by the bright light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was standing in the middle of a large, oval shaped pool. She looked around the edge to find chairs and umbrellas to have people just sit in the shade and relax.

The pool itself was amazing. It was quite a massive pool with clear blue water. It was very deep as well since Gwendolyn wasn't that far in and was already beginning to float. Turning around, she encountered the man that led her to this paradise. The sun shone over his tanned body, showing off his well defined chest and abs. Gwendolyn noticed that he was wearing blue swimming trunks.

"Dave, this feels so good." She wanted him to believe that she was referring to the pool and not to his arms being wrapped around her waist. _His big arms feel so strong._ _I wonder how his skin would feel naked against against mine. _Without even thinking, Gwendolyn lifted her arms from underneath the water and brought them up to his chest. When she brought the water over his body, Dave shivered at the combination of the coldness and her warm hands.

He enjoyed every bit of what he was feeling inside his body. Bringing his arms closer to him brought the young woman closer to him as well. When Gwendolyn realized what she had done, she took her hands away quickly and began to look away from him. _I shouldn't have done that. This is so embarrassing. I just wish I could tell him about the dream. _When Gwendolyn touched Dave, she imagined a moment with him, alone together. She had no idea why she was thinking such exotic thoughts when she hadn't even known him for very long.

She imagined touching him, kissing him, being with him. She felt guilty because she didn't want to lead Dave on like that. Trying to escape his grip, Dave kept a firm grip on her. "So how do you feel now? How is your head feeling?" Looking at Gwendolyn, Dave noticed that her eyes began to glaze over, her thoughts somewhere else.

Not receiving a response, he continued to speak to her. "So do you like the pool? Me, I think it's a good way to get some exercise." Gwendolyn was still lost in her thoughts, unable to respond to him. _I just wish I can understand what's going on. I really care about Dave. Maybe I should just tell him right now about the dream. _

Gwendolyn tried to speak but the pain in her head began to get worse like before. "Dave, I don't feel too good..." Dave felt Gwendolyn lose her footing and tried to hold her up as she started to fall backwards. "Gwendolyn, what's wrong? Is it your head again?" All Gwendolyn could do was mouth her answer. Then, before her world went dark once again, she heard herself saying "I'm sorry". Dave held on to her, as her mind began to drift away.

A/N: That's right. Things aren't right with Gwendolyn after all. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews. The two chapters may be super short depending on what I write so don't you guys get mad at me. Happy Reading:P


	15. The Fun Didn't Last

Disclaimer: Okay guys, chapter 15. By now, you know what I am going to say. Batista does not belong to me. He is the property of the WWE. Enjoy the update.

Chapter 15: The Fun Didn't Last

"Gwendolyn, GWENDOLYN!!" Dave yelled, holding the limp young woman in his arms. He lifted her into his arms and exited the pool. The shock that overtook him almost made him dropped Gwendolyn. After a bit of struggling, he finally made his way inside.

He placed Gwendolyn's wet body on the couch without a second thought as he grabbed the phone from the kitchen. Looking over at the clock, he knew that his friend would be free. Dialing a number on the cordless, he went back to Gwendolyn's side.

After a few rings, a woman picked up on the other end. "Hello."

"Hey Patricia, its Dave"

"Hey Dave, how are things going with you and your injury?"

"Sorry to sound rude, but I'm not calling just to talk. I have a friend here who just collapsed from a headache and I need an expert opinion on what's wrong with her."

"Her, Dave?"

"Yes, her. I'll explain everything when you get here."

"Okay Dave, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dave heard the line go dead and hung up on his end. He looked at a still Gwendolyn as he waited impatiently for Patricia to arrive. Patricia was Dave's best friend as well as his doctor. He knew that he couldn't trust Gwendolyn with anyone else. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he stayed by her side. _I just don't understand what's happening. Maybe her head is worse than I thought._

Dave just became so frustrated at how helpless he felt. _She doesn't deserve any of this. Not any of this pain. Maybe she shouldn't get her memory back to avoid any more pain. _Dave couldn't help what he was thinking. He wasn't so sure if he could let her go now.

Looking at the clock again, he noticed that time was moving rather slowly than he would like. Becoming impatient, he remained by Gwendolyn's side as he began to speak to her. "Hey, I hope you loved the pool. Hopefully, when you get better, we can go out to just relax.

How about we have a nice, small picnic when you feel better?" Dave couldn't control himself as he watched Gwendolyn lie motionless on the couch. Then Dave remembered what she said before she passed out. _She said she was sorry. Why did she say that? I hope she doesn't think of herself as a burden to me. I would never think of that about her. In fact, I think she is a blessing in disguise. _

"My beautiful angel." Dave knew that she couldn't hear him when he said this. He still believed that maybe she was going to leave when she remembered everything which broke his heart. He seemed to have developed strong feelings for this lost, young woman. _Maybe she has a boyfriend who is worried sick about her. He is one lucky guy to have someone with a special heart. _

Dave sighed to himself, dismissing that fact that there could possible be something between the two of them, especially in her current state. _I should have been sterner with her when her head started to hurt earlier. Damn, where is Patricia? _It seemed liked an eternity since he made the call to his personal doctor. _Come on. Hurry up. _The wait seemed to increase Dave's frustration as he kept looking over at the clock. Now while Dave waited for his doctor, he continued to watch Gwendolyn, she seemed to be in a peaceful world of her own.

In a way, he wondered what was going through her mind at this moment. Were her memories struggling to come together. Was she in such disarray that she would never find her true self ever again. He could never imagine what she was going through. He certainly couldn't imagine what she was dreaming about at that very moment.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys but I wanted to do this to show what is going on between the two characters in a time of chaos. Up next, what is going on through Gwendolyn's mind as Dave waits for his friend to look at her? Dum dum dum. Gotta wait till the next update. Happy Reading:P


	16. Inside Gwendolyn's Mind

Disclaimer: Batista will be champion again. I am sure of it. So if anyone has opinions about the situation with the world title, let's chat. I want to see what Batista fans think. Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 16: Inside Gwendolyn's Mind

The moment darkness overcame her; Gwendolyn seemed to be more relieved than worried. Unaware of what was going on in the real world; Gwendolyn seemed to be in her own world. At first, she didn't see anyone or anything. Afraid of being along, she began to speak, "Dave, where are you? I don't want to be alone again."

Beginning to cry, Gwendolyn placed her hands over her eyes, hoping that this nightmare would end soon. Suddenly, she felt a warm wind, just like the one she felt at the pool. Uncovering her eyes, Gwendolyn saw that she wasn't in darkness anymore. It seemed to look like a large park with different colors sprinkled everywhere.

Gwendolyn saw a small pond with a few ducks taking a bath. She she also saw a large tree standing near a flowerbed which contained an assortment of different beautiful flowers. Looking down at herself, Gwendolyn realized that she wasn't wearing the bathing suit anymore, but a soft, light blue tank-top, tight, hip hugger jeans, and white sandals.

Gwendolyn couldn't believe what was happening. Somehow, in her unconscious state, she found herself in the dream that she had earlier that day. The wind blew lightly once again as she held her hair in place. "I'm not sure what is going on but this is a nice change."

She didn't know why but she felt so calm now. "I guess I'm not worried since I have been here before." Gwendolyn still felt upset because she was alone in such a large area and Dave was probably worried about her. "I don't understand. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Looking around, seemingly for an answer, a voice spoke from what seemed like out of nowhere. "Your mind is starting to put itself back together, Gwendolyn." The voice came from behind her. Gwendolyn almost felt like she knew the voice but couldn't tell who it was.

Turning around, she was standing face to face with the man from her dream. "Okay, now can you tell me who you are or are you going to have to play more games with me?" The man stepped closer, his face seemed to be shrouded from her, preventing any sort of identity. "Sweet Gwendolyn, I would never want to play games with you. You are much too clever for that."

Standing her ground, the man continued to speak. "You know Dave is worried about you out there, in the real world. He is waiting by your side at this very moment, even though you may not realize it." Gwendolyn couldn't understand what was going on. Who was this guy? How did he seem to know what was going on? How did he know the name that she accepted from Dave not too long ago?

So many questions ran through her head as she began to speak. "Look, I don't know who you are? I don't even know if you are just here to hurt me like the guy from my first nightmare." The man took a step forward causing Gwendolyn to step back.

"Ah, the nightmare. Poor Gwendolyn. Unfortunately, you know the gentleman that was in your head that night." Gwendolyn shook her head angrily. "No, that's not true. I could never even imagine being with someone that cruel." She yelled as the wind blew once again, drying the tears that threaten to fall down Gwendolyn's face.

"Can you at least tell me who I truly am or who you are, please?" The man just smiled and made his way to the distraught young woman. "Don't worry, things will come to light for you eventually. For now, here is my gift for you."

"What are you doing?" was all Gwendolyn could ask, unable to stop the man. Once he was close enough to her, he held Gwendolyn's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. Gwendolyn couldn't believe this was happening again. This was the same kiss, the same feeling from that dream. _It's not fair. I am kissing a complete stranger when Dave is waiting for me. It's not fair for me to do this while he's out there worried sick for me. _

It broke her heart but Gwendolyn mysteriously found that she didn't want to stop the kiss despite her inner objections. Finally, the man pulled away without saying another word. When he back away, Gwendolyn brought her left hand to her lips, still feeling the warmth that resided there. The man smiled at her. He didn't seem to be taunting or laughing at her. It was just a simple smile.

Walking away from her, he seemed to disappear into a puff of smoke, leaving Gwendolyn alone once again. "Why is this happening to me? Dave, please help me through this." The world seemed to get darker once again. The calm scenery disappearing into the black void.

Gwendolyn looked down to find herself back in the bathing suit that she had worn before. The dream began to dissolve away as her mind began to gather itself. "I hope that Dave is really by my side when I wake up." Those were her last thoughts as she began to open her eyes to the real world.

A/N: Okay guys, sixteen chapters down, I don't know how many more to go. Still looking for some ideas for the future to keep me from getting writter's block so any Batista lovers out there PM me if you have any. Please R&R and "Happy Reading:P"


	17. House Call

Disclaimer: Does anyone else notice how young Batista looks. For a guy who says he's 39, he looks pretty hot. Anyone else agree? Oops, sorry. I forgot. Property of the WWE, yada yada yada. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 17: House Call

Dave had stayed by Gwendolyn's side despite the uncomfortable position he was in. Looking at the clock for the millionth time, he just couldn't wait anymore. He was going to grab the phone from the kitchen to call Patricia again when he notice slight movement coming from the couch.

Looking closer, he saw Gwendolyn slowly open her eyes and breathed in deeply. Dave could do nothing but watch as Gwendolyn sat up on the couch, worried that she shouldn't be moving. Once Gwendolyn felt herself feel better she noticed Dave. "Hey." She couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes. _That guy was right. He was waiting right here for me. Maybe I should tell him what happened. _

Gwendolyn started again when Dave didn't say anything. "Look Dave, before you say anything, something happened just now. I was…" Gwendolyn got about that far before Dave unexpectedly pulled her into a huge bear hug. Surprised by the gesture, she returned the hug, figuring that he needed comfort more than she did at that moment.

"I was so worried about you." Dave spoke into her curly, brown hair. Pulling away, he kept his hands lightly on her hips. "You had me scared to death because you just suddenly passed out." Gwendolyn then realized that she couldn't figure out when she felt herself slipping away. "Dave, all I can remember was walking into the pool with you and then the next minute I'm here. Did anything else happen?"

Dave debated to himself on whether or not to tell her what else she did in the pool. How she touch him so gently and caring. He decided not to tell her in fear of her being scared of him somehow and wanting to get away. "Nothing else really happened. You just feel limp and I caught you. Then I carried you into the house and put you on the couch. I decided to call a friend of mine to have a look at you to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Gwendolyn figured that Dave did the right thing despite what she had said earlier that day about being fine. "So is your doctor the same doctor that looks at you after your wrestling matches?" Dave separated himself completely from Gwendolyn and took a seat next to her on the couch. "Yeah, she takes care of me to make sure that I'm in tiptop shape for every event. Her name is Patricia and I'm sure she will be here soon to give you a look. Hopefully you will be okay. I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you after all of this."

Gwendolyn was touched by his caring nature. She remembered watching the tape of his wrestling match and saw how much he resembled a caged animal with a sort of fire burning in his eyes. She found it hard to believe that the same man was sitting here beside her, looking at her with his soft, hazel eyes.

"I hope that I won't have to go to the hospital. I don't want to go and end up being stuck there. _I wouldn't know what to do without you. Please let me stay with you_. Gwendolyn thought to say but kept her lips silent. She didn't want to bother Dave anymore with taking care of her, let alone get in a relationship with her.

Dave looked at the clock for about the 100th time. He saw that it had been about 20 minutes since the ordeal occurred and was sure that Patricia would be here soon. Gwendolyn waited with Dave on the couch as time seemed to go by slowly. The conversation seemed to end for Gwendolyn until Dave asked her something out of the blue.

"Gwendolyn, do you like staying here with me?" Caught off guard by the question, Gwendolyn thought for a minute and asked a question herself. "Do you like having me around?" Dave smirked at her clever retort. "Didn't your mother teach you to never answer a question with another question?"

A chuckle came from her lips as she waited for Dave to answer. After a while of not speaking, Gwendolyn came up with an idea. "How about this, on the count of three, we say the answers to the other person's question and you have to be honest, okay?" Letting out a laugh, Dave agreed to the deal.

"Okay, ready? One…Two…Th…"

Before Gwendolyn could reach three, a knock sounded at the door. Dave got off the couch to answer the door, leaving a distraught Gwendolyn pondering the answer that he was possibly going to give her. She heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Hearing the footsteps, Gwendolyn turned around to be greeted by a small woman in her mid forties. This woman had dirty blond hair with brown eyes and very big,round cheeks. Her attire told Gwendolyn that this woman was definitely an experience doctor. "Okay, Dave. Is this the young woman you were talking about?"

Patricia gave a warm smile to Gwendolyn which helped her calm down a bit. "Yes, Gwendolyn, this is Patricia and vice versa." Gwendolyn rose off the couch and shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise, Dave has told me a lot about you and your case of amnesia. If you don't mind, I would like to examine you to make sure those fainting spells don't happen again."

Gwendolyn felt relieved that she may get some answers on what has happened to her. Remembering what she was wearing, she excused herself to go upstairs and change. Dave offered to escort her, but she reluctantly refused and continued upstairs without any explanation.

While Gwendolyn was off getting change, Patricia decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to integrate Dave on the young woman. "So how long have you been together?" Dave almost fell over as he took a seat on another couch. "We are not 'together' if that's what you are thinking Pat. She has been living here with me for a few days now in the spare bedroom." Patricia raised her eyebrow at Dave, questioning his story.

"So you just found this beautiful young woman on your doorstep and decided to take care of her instead of calling the cops?" Dave began to move his leg up and down, uncomfortable with the questions. "To tell you the truth, I don't know why I didn't call the cops either. I saw how bad she was hurt and figured that I would keep her here until she was well. Remember Pat, we have known each other for about five years so some of your doctor mumbo jumbo is rubbing off on me."

Accompanying the opposite couch, Patricia gave out a laugh, almost taunting Dave. "I swear Dave, without me, you would be in the hospital everyday wondering if you have the killer fungus on your foot." The two friend's laughter reached Gwendolyn's ears and she found herself smiling as well because Dave was happy. Clearing her throat, she caught their attention and sat on the remaining couch.

She had decided to pick a pair of faded designer jeans and a red tank-top. Patricia grabbed her medical bag and placed it right in the middle of the coffee table. Taking out a few things, Patricia laid out a few medical instruments on the table. None of them looked bad, they looked like instruments used in a simple physical. "Okay Gwendolyn, I want to ask you a few questions to determine how bad your state is. Okay?" Gwendolyn nodded as Patricia began her assessment of the young woman.

"Question One: Do you remember how hard you were hit in the head?" Gwendolyn shook her head.

"Okay, question two: Have you started to have visions of things that you don't think relate to you?" Gwendolyn nodded her head as Patricia figured out something. "It seems like your head wasn't hit that hard. I learned that the length of time it takes for the visions to appear determines the potential length period of the illness.

Now since you have already had some visions of your memory that means that your injury is not severe. Tell me, do you remember any details of your visions." Gwendolyn didn't want to talk about it. She felt like she wasn't ready to tell this person that she just met what happened, doctor or not.

"I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it now. Do you mind if I wait until I'm ready?" Patricia shook her head, understanding her reluctance. She figured the young woman didn't want Dave to worry about her any more than he has already. "That's alright; we have plenty of time to talk about it."

Figuring that it was pointless to ask anymore questions, Patricia grabbed the stethoscope off the table. "Okay, I'm going to check you out to make sure that amnesia is the only thing you need to worry about. Okay?" Gwendolyn agreed as Patricia began to check her heartbeat.

After a few minutes and a change to several other tools, Patricia finished her examination. "Well I have to say I'm impressed. Besides your situation, you are a very healthy and fit young woman. You are more fit then most woman that I see in my clinic. Maybe I should get tips from you when you feel better." The women laughed together, Dave, the silent observer.

Even though it was a simple physical, Dave was really feeling the heat. He had no idea that Patricia would do what she did. During the first part of the examination, Patricia asked Gwendolyn to breathe while she checked her heartbeat. One of the straps from Gwendolyn tank-top fell from her left shoulder. He knew that Patricia had done it on purpose to test his reaction.

In a way, she found it quite humorous when Dave kept looking at that bare patch of skin. It almost seemed like he was going to fall apart because all he could think about was lightly kissing that small patch of bronze skin, wanting to find her 'sensitive' spot. Shaking his fantasy away, he kept watching the examination without any more problems.

Figuring that Dave had enough torture, Patricia pulled the strap back over her shoulder. Patricia could tell that Dave was crazy for this girl just by the look in his eyes. She had known Dave through his divorce and his numerous attempts to find another girlfriend.

She didn't understand why Dave couldn't find someone for himself. _Maybe I can help by playing cupid between these two. She looks right for him since I have seen my share of women trying to go after Dave's money and not his heart. _Placing her things back in the bag,

Patricia announced that she was indeed done with her examination. "Okay Gwendolyn, you have to be careful when you move around. I am going to assume that the fainting spell you experienced was from the combination of the hot sun and cold water working against you. Now I'm going to give you this." Patricia pulled out a small, unmarked prescription bottle and gave it to Gwendolyn.

"That's not going to help get your memories back but it should prevent any future fainting spells. All you have to do is take it before you go swimming next time and you should be fine." Handling the bottle in her hand, Gwendolyn saw that the small, oval shaped pills looked simple enough.

Standing up, she held out her hand "Thank you for everything you have done. I really appreciate you taking the time to come over here and looking me over." Taking the young woman's hand in her, she offered a firm handshake. "Well I tell you Gwendolyn, I was quite surprised to receive the phone call from Dave that wasn't about him. You are a very interesting young lady, Gwendolyn. I will help you out as much as I can so please don't be afraid to ask Dave for my number if you just want to talk."

Taking the friendly gesture happily, Gwendolyn bid Patricia farewell. Sitting back down, she waited for Dave to come back after escorting her out.

A/N: So, any clues on whom this dream man is yet? It's pretty obvious but since this girl has amnesia, I wanted her to have a little bit of fun. Alright guys, you know the drill. Happy Reading:P


	18. A Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I have always thought that life is crazy but this is insane. Dave Batista belongs to the WWE. I'm just using him for my story and for nothing else. Enjoy

Chapter 18: A Moment of Peace

Patricia had left, leaving the couple alone once again. Gwendolyn felt somewhat relieved that she finally got looked at and was told what was wrong with her. Looking at the prescription bottle that she gave her, she figured that she was okay for now so she didn't need to take it just yet.

Looking over at the couch, she saw that Dave seemed to be in his own little world. _He sure has been quiet for a while now. I wonder what's wrong. _Putting the bottle on the table in front of her, Gwendolyn walked around and took a seat next to him. Dave seemed to be lost in thought and hadn't even realized that she was next to him. Feeling a bit worried, Gwendolyn tried to get his attention.

"Dave? Dave." She just couldn't seem to get his attention. _Looks like it's time to go to plan B_. Finding a spot on his arm, Gwendolyn pushed her thumb and index finger together on a bare patch of skin, causing Dave to wake up. Laughing at the shriek he gave, Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that the animal could feel any pain." Bringing his mind back to reality, he saw that Gwendolyn had moved closer to him, almost to the point of freaking him out slightly. Gwendolyn had noticed that she finally got his attention, but he still didn't speak. Starting to get a bit scared at his silence, she asked "So, do you want to talk about what's on your mind or not?"

A little reluctant, Dave knew that he wanted to tell her what was wrong. It was something that always happened when Patricia would see him and something they always talked about during those visits on a few occasions. He decided to let her in a little bit at a time since he wasn't ready to bare his soul to this woman who some would still consider a stranger. "I was just thinking about my ex-wife."

Gwendolyn felt a little bad. She didn't want Dave to talk about something that was painful to him if he didn't want to. "It's alright Dave. You don't have to tell me." Gwendolyn made a move to get off the couch but was stopped by Dave's voice. "I want to tell you so that I can feel a little bit better. I want to talk about this with you." Gwendolyn, surprised by what he said, sat back down. She wanted Dave to know that she was going to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Whenever Patricia comes and visits me, she always gets on this topic with me. I keep explaining to her that my ex-wife Angie wanted the divorce, not me." Listening intently, Gwendolyn gently touched his hand that was lying between them. "I sorry to ask you this, but I wanted to know what you think about me."

Dave noticed her hand on top of his and turned it over so that he could hold it. Thumbing the smooth skin he waited for an answer. Gwendolyn just didn't know what to say. There were so many words but her heart didn't want her to say it, as if protecting itself from the reaction. "Dave, I-I-I don't want to answer your question. I'm sorry but I think that your ex-wife can give you a better answer than I can." Sighing softly, she took her hand out of his.

"Gwendolyn, what's wrong?" His question went unheard as the young woman walked into the kitchen. Dave couldn't understand what was going on with her. She acted strange in the pool and she's acting the same now. _I have to figure out what is going on. There is something she's not telling me. _Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen as well.

He noticed that Gwendolyn was just standing there, her back towards him, leaning on the table. Making his way around, he situated himself right next to her, their bare skin touching ever so slightly. Noticing the contact, Gwendolyn, against her feelings, moved away from him. Dave got angry at this movement. Not moving any closer he spoke up. "What's wrong with you? Give me your answer. What do you think of me?"

Turning so that he wouldn't see her face, she reminded him that she didn't want to answer the question. This just mad him angrier. "Why? It's just a simple question."

"No, it's not Dave. It's not that simple for me." Gwendolyn turned to face him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I am not the right person that can answer it, okay." Gwendolyn made a move to walk out of the kitchen. Dave did not want this to happen. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and put her in between him and the table. With his arms on both sides, Gwendolyn was trapped. "What are you doing? I told you that …"

Dave placed a finger gently on her lips. "I know you said that you weren't going to answer the question. That's not it. I just don't want you to leave. Please." Gwendolyn couldn't help, but smile. Who would have thought that the animal would be asking for something from her when she was the one the dropped into his life. Placing her hands on top of his arms, she tried to think of a way to help him.

"Dave, I said that I didn't want to answer the question right now. That doesn't mean that I don't have one okay." Gwendolyn lifted her right hand and caressed his cheek gently, hoping to calm him down. The touch felt like bliss to Dave. He loved having her skin in contact with his. Looking down, he stared at the young woman. _She is just so beautiful. I would love to do something right now but I just don't have the heart. I must be a wuss. _

Moving his head to the right, Gwendolyn took that as a hint to move out of his way. Noticing that his arm was gone, she turned her back towards him and leaned against the counter again. Dave took a second to stare at her as she is bent over the counter, getting some very interesting ideas on what he could do on it with her. Shaking his head and calming his body down, he stood next to her, bent over the counter as well, they're bare skin touching once again.

A/N: Okay guys, another one is up and ready to read. I wanted to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. All of the reviews, good or bad, means so much to mean. It tells me that you took the time to read it and I greatly appreciate. Remember, I'm always looking for help so if you have the tiniest idea on what I could do for a future chapter, PM me. If I write a chapter on that idea, I will make sure to give you credit here. Also as a small note, I have been noticing a lot of people visiting the story but not many reviews. I would really like to hear from you if you are reading this fic so please review. I would like to know how I'm doing. Happy Reading:P


	19. Tag Team Dinner

Disclaimer: Laughter is the best medicine for anything, especially when you are laughing at stupid criminals. Batista doesn't belong to me but to the WWE.

Chapter 19: Tag Team Dinner

The couple was still next to each other in the kitchen, the other person wondering what to do or say next. Dave looked over at Gwendolyn and then the clock, noting that it was probably time to get something ready to eat. Coming up with an idea, Dave nudged her shoulder. "Hey, how about we cook us up some food?" He heard her scoff at the suggestion.

She turned her head to him. "Are you saying together?" She raised an eyebrow, questioning his sanity. Nodding his head, she shook hers. "Uh, no, I don't think I should get anywhere near a stove." Dave laughed while looking behind him. "You are near one now. Just turn around." Gwendolyn joined in the laughter as well. "I know that. I just don't think that I can." Now it was Dave's turn to scoff. "That's not true. There are some things that are so easy to cook that anyone could do it."

"Like what? Why do you think I asked you if we could get some pizza during the trip?" Blowing a raspberry at him, she turned away again. Turning her body around, Gwendolyn hopped up on the counter, her legs dangling over the edge. "I don't think I should even attempt it." She sighed to herself, believing that she was useless.

Hearing the sigh, Dave looked at her sad face. "Come on, don't look like that. I just thought that it would be fun. It's not like I would let you do it by yourself. I thought maybe we could have a sort of tag team dinner." He heard Gwendolyn laugh at his idea. Feeling much better, she looked back at him. "I guess I could give it a shot, especially if you are going to be helping me. I just have one request. Please don't have me regret doing this." Happy to have her agree, he helped her down from the counter and brought her over to the fridge.

"Okay, I have a lot of stuff to pick from so feel free to pick" Opening the fridge, Gwendolyn was quite surprise at what it contain. It was packed with all types of ingredients like chicken, steaks, fruits, vegetables, herbs, juices, and all sorts of other things.

Astonished by the contents, she had one question. "Are you sure no one else lives here?" Dave looked down at Gwendolyn as she looked inside the fridge. Noting that he was taller than her and she was bent over while looking in the fridge, he took this time to admire the clothes that she chose to wear as he answered the question.

"I promise you. I actually know how to cook despite what the stereotype says." Standing straight up, she looked at Dave as he quickly tried to act normal. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged her shoulders. "So what do you think I can make?" Looking inside as well, Dave moved things around to come up with some ideas. "Well, we could do something simple like some soup or we can do some pasta. Whatever you are in the mood for, we'll do it."

Thinking about it, Gwendolyn weighed her options. _Soup is simple but I don't think I can have that much fun with it. There are a lot of things that we can do with pasta so we'll do that. _"Okay, I want to do pasta with lots of different things put in it." Nodding his head, Dave directed Gwendolyn to grab some food from the fridge. "Okay, grab some chives, chicken, the macaroni, and the white cheese."

Gwendolyn reached in to grab the ingredients, oblivious to the show she was providing Dave. With a handful of ingredients, Gwendolyn carried them to the counter and spread them out. "Okay, so what do we do first?"

"I'm going to get the pasta going. Why don't you chop up the chives with this knife?" He handed her a small knife. "Cut them into little bits and be careful, okay?" Nodding her head, she handed Dave the pasta while she grabbed a handful of the herb. She bunched them together and began to cut, surprised by how simple it was.

Dave filled a large pot with water and placed it on the stove. Putting the pasta inside, he turned on the heat and poured some oil that was nearby to make sure they wouldn't stick. Just as he put the lid on to let the water boil, he heard a hiss noise come from behind him. Turning around, he saw Gwendolyn put the knife down.

He could just make out what looked like blood on the tip of the blade. Making his way behind her, he checked her hands. "What happened?" Gwendolyn moved away from Dave and held out her left hand. "You know the stupidest thing happened. I ended up cutting myself." She held out her hand and he noticed a small drop of blood forming on her index finger.

Grabbing a dish towel from the sink, he wrapped her finger to stop the bleeding. "You aren't the only one that cuts something when they cook. I'm no safety man when I cook. That's why I always keep these next to me when I cook. " Gwendolyn held the towel while Dave searched through the drawers and pulled out some cotton balls, alcohol, and a bandage.

Gwendolyn laughed at all the stuff he kept in the kitchen that had nothing to do with cooking. He laid out the stuff on the counter and asked for her hand. "What's so funny?" Gwendolyn shook her head. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Dave choose not to ask anything else. He unwrapped the towel from her hand and saw the blood still dripping from the cut.

Undoing the top of the bottle of alcohol, he took a cotton ball and put some alcohol on it. Holding her hand, he gently stroked the cotton ball over the wound. Gwendolyn jumped at the burning sensation that the alcohol produced. "If you want an infection, I could just skip the alcohol." Gwendolyn had known that he wouldn't do that to her. "I never said anything. It's just that I have to get use to it okay."

"Okay, I see." Finishing the cleaning, he opened up a bandage and wrapped it around her finger. "There, good as new." Examining her finger, she was quite happy with the job. "Why thank you doctor. You did a great job." While examining her finger, Dave grabbed the knife and wash the blood down the drain. Drying it off, he put it back on the table. "Make sure you are careful next time. I don't want you to lose any of your pretty fingers."

Grabbing her left hand, he kissed the wound. "People say a kiss is the best medicine." Looking away, Gwendolyn felt her face burn as his lips made contact with her skin. Looking back, she saw Dave smiling at her. Getting her hand out of his grip, she held up the index finger and waves it back and forth. "Tsk, tsk Dave. Now is not the time for playing. I'm starving and I want to eat. I'm almost done here so how about some help while we wait for the pasta."

Dave grabbed the knife and the last of the herbs, chopping them up like a master chef. Grabbing the herbs that were already chopped, Gwendolyn put them in a bowl where the chicken was. She began to mix everything up with her hand, checking once in a while to make sure the bandage was still on. Dave finished the last of the herbs and put them in the bowl. While Gwendolyn finished up the mixing, Dave went over past the stove, over to where he had a fryer sitting.

Plugging it in, he set it to start heating up so that it would be ready for the chicken. He checked and stirred the pasta as Gwendolyn made her way, with the bowl, to the fryer. "Okay, everything is ready to go." Looking over, he saw that the season chicken was ready to go for a swim. "Okay, it should be done about the same time as the pasta. Let's do it."

The couple each took a piece of chicken and placed it into the fryer, hearing the loud sizzle as the meat made contact with the oil. "Okay, everything seems to be all set. Good job partner." Holding his hand up high, Gwendolyn jumped and gave him a high five. She couldn't stop smiling at how much fun she was having with dinner. _Who knew cooking would be so much fun, especially when you are cooking alongside a guy like Dave Batista. _

"Alright, you stay here and watch the food and I'll get us something to drink." Nodding her head, Gwendolyn heard Dave's footsteps head towards the fridge. "So what do you want, wine?" Shaking her head, Gwendolyn started to move the chicken around to finish cooking. "Nah, just some juice is fine." Surprised that she didn't want something elegant, Dave grabbed some grape juice that he had in a bottle and put it on the counter.

Making his way back to where Gwendolyn was, Dave saw that the food was almost done. Grabbing two plates from the upper cupboard, he drained the pasta and got it ready to eat. Gwendolyn, on the other side, was taking the chicken out of the fryer and put it on a paper towel to get rid of any access grease.

When she asked Dave why he didn't want the chicken to be too greasy, his response was "I have to keep my figure." Laughing at the response he gave, she grabbed a few pieces of chicken and gave a few to Dave as well. Stirring everything together, they walked over to where the grape juice was waiting. After grabbing forks for their food, they sat down next to each other and inhaled the food.

"This smells good." Taking a bite, Gwendolyn loved that the flavored chicken and pasta worked so well together that there was no need for a sauce. Dave took a bite as well and was impressed at how good the food was. He had made this dozens of times before, but for some reason, this time was different. "See, I told you it was easy. You did a great job despite the slight problem with you finger meeting the knife."

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Getting off the stool, Dave walked over to another cupboard to get glasses for them. Each getting a glass of grape juice, they had a toast over a very filling meal.

A/N: Alright guys. Things seem to be going okay for Gwendolyn at the moment. Everyone knows what comes after dinner. That's right, desert. Hopefully everyone is enjoying things so far. I have a few ideas that I want to save for future chapters so I hope that you will be patient with me. And please leave some reviews so that I can know who is reading this fic. Happy Reading


	20. Dessert

Disclaimer: Writing fanfics is a great hobby that can calm the body down so all of you angry people out there should take notice. Batista does not belong to me. He is the property of the WWE.

Chapter 20: Dessert

After their dinner, Gwendolyn was quite content with what she had. She ate enough to keep herself happy and it looked like Dave had to. The couple had made enough food for 4 people. Let us just say that Gwendolyn was only able to eat one fully packed plate.

Amazed by how much Dave could pack, she knew there was no way she could compete with that. "That was awesome and I am not talking about just eating the food." Gwendolyn got off the stool and stretched herself out. Sitting down had made her bones a little stiff.

"So despite what happened to your finger, was I telling the truth or not about cooking?" Gwendolyn sat back down after relaxing her body. "You were not lying about that. It was very easy after all. I am very happy even though I almost chop off my hand." The couple shared a laugh.

"Seriously though, thanks Dave. For everything, the clothes, taking me in, feeding me, having me looked at. I don't think any sane guy would do what you did." Dave gave her a soft smile. "Then put me in a straight jacket and call me crazy. It is not like I could not just do anything, I just did what I thought was right. Got it?"

Laughing, Gwendolyn nodded her head to his question. They calmed down enough when Dave remembered something else he had stocked in the fridge. Getting off the stool, he walked over behind Gwendolyn. Leaning down, he spoke softly into her ear. "Would you like something special to finish off this occasion?"

Gwendolyn shivered at his hot breath on her ear. She felt her body burn with fire, almost as if mimicking the sensation and making her anxious. Trying to calm herself down, she told him sure. As she stood up to stand, Dave covered her eyes. "Uh Dave, I need to see if I do not want to hit anything."

Dave began to walk her over to the living room couch. "Do not worry, I am only using one hand for this even though it would be quite amusing to see you hurt yourself like that." Gwendolyn got a little upset at the comment, but she knew he was just joking around. She felt his hand on her back which added to the fire building in her body. Sitting her down, he took his hands away.

"I have got something that I think we will both enjoy. Wait here." Leaving her to her thoughts, Dave went back to the kitchen to get some things for dessert. He ran over to the fridge and grabbed a steel bowl that had fresh berries inside such as blueberries, blackberries, cherries and such. _I wonder if she saw this when she was looking through the fridge. _Dave grabbed two smaller bowls and filled them with something.

Gwendolyn looked on, suspicious as to what he was doing. Finishing up, Dave came back to the living room with a large plate with three plates occupying it. Placing it on the coffee table, Gwendolyn could not help but giggle with joy as to what was displayed before her.

The bowl with the fresh berries sat in the center. On either side, there were two smaller ones, one filled with chocolate sauce, the other with whipped cream. Gwendolyn could not help herself and dug in. Of course Dave did not mind in the least since this food was mainly for her.

She grabbed a large cherry and using the stem as a handle, dipped it in the chocolate. When she pulled it out, she quickly ate it before any of the chocolate made a mess. She gave a moan of satisfaction to the taste of the fruit. _This is soooooooooo good. I wonder how come I never saw this when I was getting the chicken. Oh well, it is a great surprise. _Dave sat on the other couch, watching Gwendolyn face glowing with happiness.

Grabbing more fruit, it seemed like it was endless as she continued to eat the fruits. After a few, Gwendolyn noticed Dave just watching her, not joining in the meal. Gwendolyn did not want to be the only one to enjoy this so she did something to have him join in. Searching though the bowl, she found a strawberry and thoroughly dipped it in the chocolate. Walking over to where Dave was sitting, she moved to sit down. She slowly made herself comfortable in his lap just like when she was wearing the bathing suit.

_What the fuck is she doing? She doesn't know what she is doing to me just from her touch. Now she is putting her body on the one thing that is going to physically get excited from her. _Gwendolyn sat down where her legs were dangling from one side of the couch and looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face. Without any words, she held the strawberry to his lips, which he gladly accepted. Chewing the strawberry, enjoying the taste, he heard Gwendolyn laughing.

When he swallowed it, he asked what was so funny. All she did was point at his lips. He could not see that not all of the chocolate stayed on the strawberry. Without even a second thought, Gwendolyn leaned forward and licked the chocolate off with her tongue. Pulling back, Dave wrapped his hands around her waist. "That was great. Thank you."

She didn't move at all after giving him the fruit. She didn't want too. Looking into his eyes, she just couldn't resist. She felt herself closing her eyes and presenting her lips for a kiss. Dave was pleasantly surprised to see her do this and began to lean in for what he admited he wanted to do since he saw her for the first time in his workout room.

Before he could fulfill his desire, the one thing that could possibly have ruined the moment did. Gwendolyn sighed as she got off of his lap so that he could answer the ringing phone in the kitchen. _That was some awesome timing; this just gets better and better. _Dave walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" A male voice was heard on the other end. "Hello, is Rebecca there?" Dave got upset. _This is why I was prevented from kissing her, a wrong number, fantastic. _"Sorry, buddy you have the wrong number." The man on the other line surprisingly stayed on the line. "I don't think so. I know my girlfriend is over there and I want to talk to her right now asshole." Dave got pissed off and began to tell the guy off.

Hearing the argument, Gwendolyn walked over to him, concerned as to why he was getting mad over a phone call. All she could hear from Dave's end were a bunch of 'shits' and 'fuck yous' from his end before he slammed the phone down. Tilting her head to the side, she rubbed Dave's arm in an attempt to calm him down. "What happened?" Dave, still fuming over the call, never noticed that Gwendolyn was standing right there and jumped when he saw her there.

He began to relax a little as she began to rub his arm. "I don't know. This guy was looking for someone and I told him it was a wrong number and he just went off on me." Gwendolyn was surprised because she thought that he was arguing with one of his friends, not a stranger.

"Dave, it is alright. Do not even worry about that right now, I am tired." Dave looked at the clock and was taken aback to see that it was almost midnight. _Today went by so quickly but it was great. _"Yeah, it is a lot later than I thought. Maybe we should go to sleep." Even as he said this, Dave just could not get his mind off of the phone call. Gwendolyn noticed this too and was getting a little worried. She tried to laugh the situation off.

"Don't worry about it, okay. I bet it was someone wanting to pull your strings." Getting a little annoyed with his attitude, she thought of one thing that would get his mind off things. Walking a distance away, she made she he was not looking. Once she was ready, she made her move. Getting a running start, she jumped on his back, surprised that he did not move an inch. Dave was caught off guard when he felt something on his back. Before he could turn around, he saw hands lightly wrap around his neck and thin legs wrap around his waist. "What are you doing?"

Finally getting his attention, she let out a cheer. "I was trying to get your mind off things and it looks like it worked." Dave laughed at her small attempts to stay on. "You could have done something a little bit simpler like dump water on me or kick me in the balls." Gwendolyn laughed as she felt her hands beginning to slip. "Uh oh." Gwendolyn felt her grip slip, but before she fell off, she felt Dave readjusted her so that she was higher up and got a better grip. "I thought you wanted me off."

"I didn't say that. I said that you could have done something simpler than this but I'm okay with giving you a ride upstairs." Gwendolyn felt Dave back away from the phone, happy that his playful tone was back. "Then lead the way, driver. Move your ass or you're fired." Dave made his way upstairs, one arm under her knees to keep her from choking him. She couldn't stop laughing as he bobbed her up and down on the way upstairs.

"How are doing?" Dave couldn't help but laugh, remembering that his ex-wife would never go to this extreme when he wasn't paying attention to her. _All she would do is start an argument that always ends with her storming into our bedroom and me sleeping on the couch. _"You aren't that heavy. In fact, you are about the weight of one of my dumbbells." Gwendolyn began to hum a random tune as she was 'driven' to her room. Hearing an echo, she realized that Dave was humming the same tune.

After a while they just sang the words to a song all their own. Reaching the door, Dave waited for her to get off, which of course she didn't. "Don't tell me you want me to carry you inside?" He felt her nod her head. "Fine, but that's all I'm going to do for you. You aren't as light as I thought." For this response, he got a smack in the back of his head when Gwendolyn freed on of her arms. "Don't do that again or I may drop you right on your ass." Gwendolyn readjusted her arms just below his neck. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't appreciate being called fat, and you are a jerk."

Dave turned the doorknob leading into the room. He had been surprised to see that the room didn't look much more different then when he first let her use it. Walking through the door, he adjusted Gwendolyn higher so that her legs would wrap around his waist. Walking over to the bed, he turned his back towards the bed. "Alright, the ride has reached its destination; please reframe from punching the driver and I hope you enjoyed your time."

Gwendolyn let herself go and fell backwards, directly onto the soft bed. Feeling a sense of loss when she had let go, he didn't want to leave her just yet. Gwendolyn had just lain there, secretly wishing he wouldn't leave just yet. It was as if her wish was granted as Dave took a seat next to her on the bed. She looked over at him and saw that he was looking around, as if examining something.

"What are you looking at?" Dave focused his attention on her. "Nothing, it's just that I'm surprised that you haven't changed things around in here as much as I thought." He noticed what looked like fear on her face. "Are you mad about that?" Dave shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just that I thought that you would have changed things up, but you didn't. I'm just surprised and in a way thankful for it."

Gwendolyn laughed, trying to rid the tension that was forming in the air. "It's not like I live here. I will probably be out of here in a little while anyway." She felt bad for saying it but she knew it was true. She didn't live here, she couldn't stay here. Dave was a little hurt by the comment, but tried to hide it. "That's true, but until then you can stay here as long as you need to okay." Gwendolyn gave him a small kiss on the cheek, letting him know that she understood and accepted his hospitality. She then grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Okay, now get out. I have to get some sleep." She gave him a kick to 'escort' him out. She said a quick good night and shut the door, leaving Dave a little dumbfounded over the small conversation they just had. Meanwhile, Gwendolyn stretched her muscles, tired from the educational day she had. Taking a shower to clean off the smell of food and getting dressed in another shirt that Dave let her borrow.

She found it a little strange that she only wanted to wear his shirts to bed, not that he minded giving them to her. A scent seemed to come from the shirt, which calmed her down as she prepared to sleep. Getting under the covers, sleep overtook her as her mind began to drift, a dream beginning to form.

Meanwhile, Dave headed back to his room, still distressed over the conversation in the room. Even the kiss that she gave him didn't seem to help his fear. Opening the door, he immediately sat down on his bed. He couldn't understand his feelings. He was afraid to let her go, but he knew that eventually she would remember everything which broke his heart.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I knew that this was going to happen. I just wish that she didn't bring it up. That's it. I have to take her there and let her know how I feel. That's the plan. Hopefully, she won't mind getting a little wet. _Dave looked at the alarm clock and knew he needed to get some sleep if he was going to put his plan into action. Hoping into the shower and washing off the stench from the food, he put on a pair of red boxers and hopped under the covers.

A/N: Alright guys, thanks for the love and reviews that you have sent so far. Just to mention now before the chapter, the area that Dave is talking about is an idea that came in combination from a conversation that I've had with animalluvr4life and also in a book that I read so get ready for that. Also I wanted to let you guys know about some interesting stories that you ought to check out:

Dark Hell by Animalluvr4lfe. ID:4157668. Summary: The year is 3120, and our nation's capital is its own little country. It is ruled by three vampiric beings known as the Nightwalkers, who rule with an iron fist and the motto "obey or be killed."

Revolution by Assassin Queen. ID:3927101. Summary: Batista befriends Kitten, a new diva. This their story from Evolution to present. Kitten is a different kind of diva and takes Dave on a crazy ride. They eventually fall in love, but things happen and the love is tested.

My Enemy, My Love by Assassin Quees. ID:4441692. Summary: King Dave Batista has found a female warrior for a bride. little does he know, she's already a Queen to his enemy. Her stuborn attitude pleases the Animal. How will the Animal tame a Wild Rose? How will she adapt to the new lifestyle? This is their story!

Help spread the word of these awesome Batista fics and check them out yourselves. Happy Reading:P


	21. Dream Guide

Disclaimer: Video games are a great way to pass the time. Girl gamers can play just as well as guy gamers.

Chapter 21: Dream Guide

Gwendolyn's eyes were closed. Even though she was asleep in the room, she felt her body had changed again, shifting to the land of dreams. She felt a soft wind begin to blow as she sighed to herself. She knew exactly what was going on as she opened her eyes. Adjusting to the bright sunlight, she looked around to see if she recognized her surrounding. She found herself sitting in the grass underneath a large shadow.

Tilting her head up, she saw that she was sitting under a large tree with seemingly drooping branches in the place that she was in the other night. She already knew where she was and she wasn't sure she liked it. _This starting to get really annoying, I just want to sleep. _Gwendolyn wondered for a second why she was thinking to herself when there was noone around. "I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to talk outloud." 

She let herself begin to relax inside of this unusual dream. Then, as if out of nowhere, a voice was heard near her. "Sweet Gwendolyn, I am so happy you returned." Gwendolyn looked up to find herself face to face with the same man that she saw before and got angry. "Why do you have to bug me so much? Is this your idea of a sick game? Why don't you just get out of my head and leave me alone. Or maybe I can just beat you out." Gwendolyn rose off of the grass and began to approach the man. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and seemed to be offended by the comment.

"My Gwendolyn, I thought that you would appreciate the effort I made to make you comfortable and the way I look since it is obvious that you care about him so much." Gwendolyn stay in her position and began to just eye this dream guy. She then stepped right up to him and gave him a hard slap across the face. "Look, I don't appreciate these little trips and I especially didn't appreciate what you did before I woke up the last time okay. It wasn't funny and you know it that you shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that."

The dream guy, unaffected by the slap, continued. "Gwendolyn, I had a reason to kiss you the last time we meet. In a way, I am a small part of your faded sub consciousness trying to put the pieces of you back together. Tell me why you didn't kiss me back that time, despite the want you have for Dave Batista and please tell the truth." Gwendolyn shifted her eyes away. She couldn't answer his question; she ran back under the tree and sat underneath the large branches.

The guide followed suit, sitting closely next to her as the branches continued to softly sway in the wind. "You don't have to answer it. I will tell you the reason if you would like since I already know." Gwendolyn debated on whether or not she was really losing her mind. _I mean come on. He says he's a sort of guide back to my memories. That's probably a bunch of bull just to get close to me. Maybe I should just humor him and see what he has to say. _

"Okay guide, tell me the reason why I didn't kiss you back." The man didn't hesitate with his answer. "The answer is that it was your first kiss." Gwendolyn couldn't help but almost laughed in his face. Dave told her she looked like she was around her 20s. There was no way that she never kissed a guy before. _There is just no way. _

The guide, seeing her gullible look decided to continue. "Since you don't seem to believe me, then I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you that you are a virgin as well, Gwendolyn."

"This is insane; I know that is a bunch of bullshit just to get me to fall for your tricks." The guide seemed unaffected by the reaction. "Well if you think that it is a lie, then why don't you ask Patricia to tell you herself?" Gwendolyn thought about the idea and nodded her head.

"I will do just that since I am now friends with her. I'm going to call her later." The guide waved a finger in front of her face. "It seems to me that you are in a rush when there is no need, Gwendolyn. Don't worry; you will have time for that later. For know, I just want to talk to you, that's all." Gwendolyn eyed the guide cautiously. "Alright, but try something else and you won't be back here every again. Got it?"

The guide understood and began to speak. "So I noticed that you had a sort of cooking lesson today with him. How did you feel while you were with him?" Gwendolyn closed her eyes, remembering the events of the evening. "To tell you the truth, it was a wonderful time even though I had cut myself." The guide laughed. "Yes, I remember that. Gwendolyn, how about I let you in on a piece of your past that I want you to demonstrate tomorrow morning."

Gwendolyn scoffed, not sure if she could believe anything else coming from his mouth. She sighed as she thought that accepting the offer meant being closer to finding out who she is. "You are no inexperienced chef. In fact, you are a very well trained cook that is capable of creating anything beautiful and delicious." Gwendolyn just sat there, silently encouraging the guide to continue.

"If you don't believe me, I could pass on that missing part of your memory and you could demonstrate to Dave what you truly are capable of doing." Gwendolyn didn't immediately jump at the offer the guide was providing her. "I don't know. What if Dave gets angry at me for wasting his food?" The guide held her hand in his. Gwendolyn pulled it away quickly, remembering what she warned him about earlier.

"He won't mind. In fact, I think he would be grateful for a decent meal in the morning." Gwendolyn continued to sit there as she looked over the large plain that stretched before the two of them. "You can't just tell me everything. I don't want to feel like a burden to him anymore. All I want to know is who I am." The guide saw that she was on the verge of tears as she said this. "Is that the reason why you said what you said to Dave before he left you tonight?"

Gwendolyn couldn't contain her grief as she remembers what she said. '_It's not like I live here. I will probably be out of here in a little while anyway_.' "Don't you care about him?" Gwendolyn felt angry that he brought up that conversation. "Are you here to make me feel worse? You might as well throw me into the nightmare right now if that makes you happy. That's what you are probably here for anyways. You probably just want to hurt me in reality." Gwendolyn stood up, cleaning the grass off her clothes.

Looking down, she didn't even noticed what she had worn this time. It seems like every time she is dreaming, she wears the clothes that she wore that day. In this case she was wearing the tank top and jeans. Gwendolyn slowly walked away from the guide, not feeling like this was over yet. At that time, she remembered what he offered. Despite their little disagreement, she knew that she couldn't refuse the offer in the end.

Turning around, she looked over at the guide, silently giving him her permission to give her whatever cooking abilities she had before. The guide smiled and stood up as well. "Good, now I'm going to need to touch you in order for this to work, alright." Gwendolyn eyed him again. "Okay, but no funny business."

The guide promised that there wouldn't be any kissing or something like that. He made his way over to where Gwendolyn was standing, just under the edge of the tree's branches. "This may hurt a little, but when you wake up, you will feel like a new woman." Gwendolyn gulped loudly as she prepared for whatever he was going to do to her. The guide silently placed his left index finger on her forehead and closed his eyes.

Before she could say anything, Gwendolyn's mind began to drift. It began to recall different images of food, desserts, meals, pots, pans, and other things. She began to see a woman working over a stove, happy and loving what she was doing. The images became too much for her as it became too painful to just stand up.

Her head was feeling like it was on the verge of exploding. The guide continued to flood her mind with those memories as he noticed that she was beginning to fall lower and lower to the ground. _No, I need just a little more time. Dammit, I'm sorry but I can't lose my concentration. _

Gwendolyn felt unable to take anymore of the pain and began to fall to the ground below. As she felt herself falling, she barely registered the feeling of an arm on her back, preventing her from falling further. She managed to slightly open her eyes and saw that the guide was trying to keep her up, despite the warning she gave him about touching her. The guide continued to feed her the images she wanted until there was nothing left to give.

Once he finally managed to finish, he took his hand away. Panting at the effort it took to give it to her, he laid Gwendolyn down on the grass and began to walk away. Before he disappeared again, he heard a small voice behind him saying thank you.

A smirk reached his lips as he bid her goodbye. "Til next time, Gwendolyn." As the man disappear from view, Gwendolyn could do nothing but stare up at the big, blue sky above her as she began to feel reality coming once again. _I hope I never have to leave _being her last thought.

A/N: Sorry if that chapter seemed a little out there, but it's my story and I thought that it was a good way for Gwendolyn to get her memories back. If you don't like it, not my problem because I wanted to do this. Happy Reading


	22. A Big Change

Disclaimer: Reading if fundamental, especially if you read Batista's book. It's both awesome and deep and that's just like him. Batista is the best. If you don't think he is a better champion then Edge, then you are crazy.

Chapter 22: A Big Change

Gwendolyn opened her eyes to the new day. She sat up slowly as she began to take in the heat from the sun outside. For some odd reason, she had a smile on her face as she placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself down as she remembered the dream.

She felt a difference within herself today and in some way, she felt like a new woman. _Just like the guide said. Maybe I should test it out for myself. _Looking over at the clock, Gwendolyn noticed that it was around eight in the morning. She slipped the covers off and began to make a move off the bed.

She felt a sense of pain in her heart as she remembered the dream and the cruel joke that the guide played by looking like Dave. Shaking the image out of her head, Gwendolyn sat up and decided to test out if the guide was right or not. Stripping in the bathroom, she jumped into the shower and cleaned herself up with the lavender smelling body wash.

When she finished, she dried herself off and wrapped the tower around her chest as she made her way back into the bedroom. Looking through the drawers, she decided to wear the tank top with the cat on it and some low hip hugger jeans with jewels around the bottom half.

Looking at the mirror, she was happy with her appearance as the heat from the sun spread throughout the room. _It must be summer. It feels nice on me, like the sun is trying to help me feel a bit better. _Before her mind began to drift away, Gwendolyn remembered what she wanted to do.

Deciding not to wear shoes, both for comfort and silence, she made her way out of the room. As she looked further down the hallway, she noticed that Dave's door wasn't opened. Not sure if he was already up or still sleeping, she tip-toed over to the door.

Making her way to the front, she bent down slightly and placed her ear against it. As there was silence throughout the house, Gwendolyn was able to hear what sounded like someone changing positions. Resisting the urge to look inside, she made her way pass the door stealthy.

Walking down the staircase, she made her way to the kitchen once again. She stood in front of the counter, gathering her thoughts. _Okay, he said that I was an expert chef, so hopefully I can do this for Dave. If it doesn't work out, I'll just tell him what happened. _

Looking around, she saw what looked like a lace table cloth. Grabbing it, she examined it and realized that it was an apron. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned its origin. _His ex probably wore it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I used it. _She put on the apron and tied the ends around her neck and behind her back. Adjusting it, she thought about what she could do.

It didn't take long for something to pop up. _Maybe I could make him some mixed fruit pancakes. I'm sure he would like that. _Gwendolyn was taken aback by how easily she came up with the idea. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to go with it. As she made her way around the kitchen, she thought to organize everything to make it simpler for her.

She smiled as she realized that things were just like the guide said. The first thing that she did was grab the utensils she would need. Grabbing the pots to put her ingredients him and a whisk, she couldn't believe how easy this was. Once she put them on one side of the counter, she went to the fridge and got some flour, fruits, milk, eggs, and other ingredients. (Please don't correct me; I don't know how to cook okay so bear with me)

Her hands full of ingredients, she managed to make her way back to the counter in one piece. "Okay, let's do this." She said to herself as she began to crack the eggs into the stainless steel bowl. As she began to start making the batter, she was showing some skills that would have made any chef jealous. She even pulled off some tricks like tossing the eggs over her head and cracking them in mid-air somehow, like a ninja.

As she mixed everything together in the bowl, she got a frying pan ready on the stove so that it would be nice and hot. Gwendolyn didn't even realize how much fun she was having with this. _I can't believe it. Maybe this can be a sort of thank you to him for taking care of me for so long. _Gwendolyn was having more fun then she thought she ever could, almost as if she felt right at home.

Smiling the entire time, she began to hum an unknown tune as she continued her task. Once the fruit was mixed in, she brought the bowl over to the stove. Looking at the batter, Gwendolyn figured that she could easily make ten pancakes with the batter. The size of the pan allows her to make about two medium size pancakes at once. Grabbing a ladle to make the job easier, she scooped up some batter and poured it into the pan.

Managing to get the batter into two circles in the pan, Gwendolyn grabbed a spatula and waited for a few minutes before flipping them over. Once they were golden brown, she used the spatula and stacked one on top of the other and moved them to the plate. This continued for a about another forty-five minutes as Gwendolyn continued to make the rest of the batter edible.

Stacking the last two together and placing them with the rest of their friends, Gwendolyn examined her progress. It seemed incredible to believe that she made all of this when yesterday she couldn't even cut something without injuring herself. She clasped her hands together and yelped in joy. "I hope Dave likes this."

With the main course set, she continued on with preparing other things, making a fresh pot of coffee that she found in a cabinet. Looking at the counter once again, Gwendolyn wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead and sighed. "Man I'm tired. Maybe I can take a quick nap before Dave wakes up." Undoing the straps of the apron, she folded it up and put it back where she found it.

Leaving the hot food on the counter, she figured that the smell of food would wake Dave up soon and wasn't worried that it would be cold. Walking over to the couches, she laid down on the one that she always seemed to find herself sitting on, her head on the armrest.

Finding it surprisingly comfy enough to sleep on, Gwendolyn found it very difficult to stay awake. "I ju...st need a few more min..ut..es" she said groggily as she let her eyelids drift close. She smiled to herself once again as she smelled the food from the kitchen, excited to see his reaction when he woke up to find his surprise.

A/N: Alright, who wouldn't want a girl like her? There are some men out there that know that they want a girl like her. You know you could never cook like that:P I hope you guys like this chapter. Pretty please review and let me know. The next few chapter will be about 1000 words so please bear with me for a while. Happy Reading


	23. A Big Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't be a hater and love everyone. There are good people out there and you need to believe that. I don't own the wrestler mentioned many times in this fic. Enjoy

Chapter 23: A Big Surprise

Dave woke up to the early morning sun. He sat up in bed, but didn't move any further than that, still remembering what happened yesterday with him and Gwendolyn. _I have to talk to her later today and give her something. Maybe if I give this to her, she would consider staying here permanently. _Dave continued to try and figure out what to do once he saw her.

Figuring that Gwendolyn was still asleep since it was around ten and he hadn't heard anything during the night, he decided that he would get ready right now to take her to the spot so that they would have some privacy. Pulling the covers away from his body, Dave rose up and headed into his bathroom.

After turning on and adjust the temperature of the water, he was ready to clean up. Stripping down to nothing he stepped into the hot shower to hopefully wash away any lingering doubts about whether what he was going to do was going to work or not.

Once he had washed everything down the drain, he lingered in the shower for a few more minutes until his fingers began to show the signs that he need to get out. Stepping on the bathroom rug to prevent himself from slipping, he grabbed a towel off the rack.

When he dried himself off, Dave decided to go with a casual look since he didn't want to ruin his suit. Another reason was that he wanted to be comfortable as well. He only wore suits when he wanted to look important. Today he wanted to look like Dave Batista.

He decided to put on a wife beater, blue jeans, and some timberland boots. After putting on the diamond earrings and rosary that he always wore when he goes out, he looked himself over one more time in the mirror. Making sure that he looked clean, he decided to head downstairs.

When he opened the door to the hallway, Dave failed to notice that Gwendolyn's door was slightly ajar. As he made his way closer to the living room, he thought he could smell something coming from that direction. Figuring that the smell was coming from another house through an open window, he began to make his way down the stairs, never noticing the young woman taking a nap just a few feet away.

As he looked towards the kitchen, he was almost floored at what he saw. There on the table, he saw a beautifully prepared breakfast with what looked to be freshly made pancakes and a fresh pot of hot coffee. As he walked over to the waiting meal, Dave had to pinch himself so that he could wake up. _This has to be a dream. _

_No one could have done this beautiful breakfast. Gwendolyn couldn't have done it. Could she? _Dave was standing in front of the prepared meal, positive that it was some sort of dream and that once he tried to eat the food, it would disappear.

Touching the food, he realized that it was indeed real. Not really wanting to continue questioning the origin just yet, he decided to dig in before it got cold. Taking a seat, he took some maple syrup that was sitting just to the side of the plate and pour it over the large stack of fluffy pancakes.

Plunging his fork in the stack, he cut a piece out. Looking inside, he saw that the pancakes had a bit of a pleasant surprise. Taking a bite, he realized that there were small bits of different fruit in just the one bite. He felt like he was in heaven from the taste. _I haven't had a delicious breakfast like this ever. Hopefully it's not poisonous._ After a few minutes, Dave had managed to finish the six stack pancakes that he had found.

While he sat at the counter, washing down the fulfilling breakfast with the fresh coffee, he still couldn't wrap his mind about how it got there in the first place. _Maybe I should wake up Gwendolyn and ask her what's going on. _Dave put the mug on the counter and began to make his way back to the stairs.

As he began to climb up, he heard what sounded like a sigh come from behind him. When he turned around, he looked towards the living room and discovered where the sound came from. There, in the middle couch, laid Gwendolyn's sprawn body. Dave quietly tiptoed his way back downstairs as not to wake her and walked over to the other side of the couch. Kneeling next to it, he saw Gwendolyn's form, fast asleep in a peaceful slumber.

He couldn't resist thinking about how cute she looked with her hand cupping her face. The way she began to curl up made her almost look like the kitten that was on her shirt. She was so adorable that Dave couldn't resist softly touching her cheek. When he made contact, Gwendolyn rubbed into it slightly and had a small smile on her face, as if she already knew who it was.

Gwendolyn continued to lie there, unaware of the other person at the moment. All she could think about was how Dave was going to react to the surprise breakfast. _I wonder if he would even like it. _As her doubts began to get the better of her, she felt something warm caress her cheek. At that moment, all she could think was how come she felt so hot all of a sudden.

Gwendolyn figured that now was the time to wake up since she only meant to take a small nap and began to open her eyes. As she began to awaken, her eyes at that moment made contact with his. Gwendolyn was surprised to say the least and almost jumped off the couch.

Once she had calmed down, she continued to sit there, unable to say anything because she felt embarrassed at the position she was caught in. "Well, good morning." Once she calmed down, she moved to occupy one cushion and leave him a seat.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Dave took a seat on the couch next to her, noticing how she was apprehensive about getting close to him. "So since I don't have any maids in this house, I can only assume that you made the breakfast that was waiting for me."

Gwendolyn moved nervously on the couch and nodded her head. "I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to see something. If you hate it, I'm sorry for wasting your food." She was surprised to see Dave smile at her. "I thought it was quite delicious actually. I don't usually eat breakfast, but I know that I would want to have something like that everyday." _It looks like the guide was right after all. _She felt relieved that he liked it.

"So do you want to tell me what happened that helped you remember?" Gwendolyn thought carefully about what to actually say out in the open. She wanted to tell him the same thing the other day too. She tried to find a way to start, but found herself unable to voice it to him.

"In all honesty, I don't know." She lied and looked away so that she would not feel so guilty. Dave knew that she was lying because she wouldn't look him in the eye. _Why won't she tell me the truth? I guess I can't really concern myself with that for now. I'm going to have to tell her so we should get going. _

"Let's go." Gwendolyn looked at him with fear in her eyes as he gently took hold of her hand. He led her back upstairs and told her to put some shoes on. Gwendolyn wasn't sure if she wanted to do what he said, but she figured it would be better than making him angry.

Once she put on some sandals, she walked back out to see that he had waited for her. Once again he grabbed her hand and began to take the lead. Heading back downstairs with her trailing behind, Dave headed towards the front door. When he opened it and began to step outside, he felt something stop him. Looking back, he saw Gwendolyn refusing to move with her head held low.

Using his free hand, he tipped her face up so that he could get a better look. He saw what looked like tears threatening to spill down her face and wondered what he did to make her feel that way. Thinking back, he remembered what she said about leaving and realized why she was so stressed.

"Gwendolyn, calm down. I'm not going to kick you out okay. I just wanted to take you somewhere special today while it was still early." Gwendolyn saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth and used her free hand to wipe the tears away. Looking up at him again, she showed him a reassuring smile. Smiling back, Dave, still holding her hand, led her outside.

A/N: Alright, what do you guys think of this chapter. Do you guys have any idea where he's taking her? Let me know, I want to see what's in some of your heads. Once again, to those people who just found this story and decided to read it. Thank you, R&R and I hope you enjoy it. That goes for everyone else as well. Happy Reading


	24. A Last Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I wanted to just remind everyone that the only character that I don't own in this story is Batista. TT

Chapter 24: A Last Moment of Peace

Dave began to lead Gwendolyn out into the sidewalk when she stopped him. Looking back, he asked what was wrong. Gwendolyn brought a hand to her chin, thinking. "Maybe I should bring those pills that your friend Patricia gave me. Since I'm going to be outside, I wouldn't want to ruin whatever you had planned today."

Dave gave a confident smirk. "Don't worry. I already had that covered." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bottle that she had mentioned. Gwendolyn commented on how clever he was for covering their bases. "Now if there is nothing else that you are worried about. Let's get going."

Gwendolyn nodded, allowing herself to be led again by the hand. To tell the truth, Gwendolyn was confused as to where he was leading her. She assumed it wasn't far since he wasn't going to use the car. In her mind, she thought she should tell him to let go of her hand but decided against it.

She enjoyed having her small hand in his larger one. He felt strong yet gentle at the same time. In a way, she didn't want to let go of his hand or that feeling, afraid that if she did, something would happen and she would never feel it again. She wanted to make the most of the few times that their bare skin made contact with each other. Making their was across the street, to the other side, Dave continued to play leader as he continued to walk to their destination with Gwendolyn.

As they continued to travel in silence, Dave had a few thoughts running through his head as well and figured that this was the best time to go over them again. He was determined to go with the plan that he had came up with last night. He had thought a lot about what he was going to do with Gwendolyn when he woke up this morning.

The surprise of the homemade breakfast seemed to reassure him that Gwendolyn was starting to feel better on the contrary to the incident from the other day. What was important to him was that she seemed to start feeling comfortable around him.

Walking further down the street, pass a few family homes and a school, he soon realized that it wasn't much further before they would make it to their destination already. Remembering to slow down his pace so that he wouldn't tear off Gwendolyn's arm, he still couldn't figure out what made him grab her hand in the first place when she was perfectly capable of walking.

He then remembered when they were leaving his house and how she so distraught, assuming that he was finally going to kick her out for keeping secrets from him. Maybe he was holding her hand to make sure she didn't get continue to get that idea. He couldn't be quite sure himself.

Continuing the walk down a large, grassy hill, the couple began to make light talk once again, Dave telling her stories about his job and Gwendolyn asking her questions to fulfill her curious mind. "So when the guy was going off the top rope, I speared him straight to the ground." Gwendolyn was now walking next to him, their hands still together inbetween them. She winced when he telling her the story. "I wouldn't want to be that guy. You probably put him in the hospital for a while."

Gwendolyn gave a small laugh. "You probably snapped the poor guy like a twig so now he won't be able to do anything anymore without help." All he could do was laugh, figuring that it must have been true since he hasn't seen the guy since their match. Time seemed to slow down as they talked since they continued to talk back and forth for quite a while. Their walk to their destination was about to end when Dave suddenly stopped. Walking a little ways forward, Gwendolyn took a second before she noticed that Dave had stopped just behind her. Turning around, she had a look of confusion on her face as she waited for Dave.

In his mind, Dave knew what he was going to do once he got there and wanted to wait until the perfect time. Reaching into his right pocket, he felt the object that resided there between his fingers. This seemed to help him get confidence about what he was going to do. Getting his resolve back together, he resume the walk, saying that nothing was wrong to her question of concern. Gwendolyn figured that she shouldn't bother him and just enjoy the walk.

A few feet before they reached the spot Gwendolyn turned around and began to walk backwards with no fear of falling down. Gwendolyn struck up another conversation, asking about life for Dave when he was not on the road. Looking around, Dave answered her questions as he smiled at what was ahead. Every few bumps didn't even affect her as she managed to keep her balance somehow. Dave became impressed at how she was able to do something like that since most people are very clumsy.

Wondering what he was thinking to cause the smile to come seemingly from nowhere, Gwendolyn saw Dave point ahead. As she followed his direction, she saw that he was pointing to a large, open, metal gate just a few feet away. Unable to hide her excitement and curiousity, Gwendolyn rushed ahead to see where they were going. When she stopped in front of the entrance, she saw an unbelievable sight before her.

She saw what looked to be the same park from the dreams that she had. The difference this time was that the park was more alive and filled with people. In the distance, she could see children playing in the playground, going down the slide and playing in the jungle gym. She also saw groups of people jogging together through the paths and striking up conversation.

It seems that despite the heat, everyone was having fun. In a way, the environment was a comforting site since it felt like the closest thing to a memory that she has had. Without a second thought, Gwendolyn ran inside, completely leaving Dave to run after her. As she began to search around, she felt the soft, cooling wind begin to pick up.

She could remember this as being the same wind from the dream. When she began to get tired, she stopped underneath a large tree to catch her breath. Looking up, she realized that she had found the tree that she had sat underneath with the guide not to long ago. _How in the world did this get into my dream? I have never been to this park before, yet I have been to this tree before. This is just weird. _

Placing her hands on the bark, she felt the rough bits of untamed wood underneath her fingertips. Circling the tree, she examined the tree's bark, almost as if in search of something. In the meantime, Dave had almost lost Gwendolyn as she unexpectedly ran inside the park. Wondering what had gotten into her, he chased after her, almost losing her as she gained speed running down the hill. After a while, he finally caught up to her as she was standing underneath the tree.

Before he spoke up, he watched her circling and feeling the bark of the tree, curious as to what she could have been looking for. Gwendolyn circled the tree three more times; unable to find whatever she was looking for. Exhausted from the run, Gwendolyn took a seat with her back against the bark. Looking up, she finally noticed Dave and realized what she had done. Putting a hand behind her head, she laughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry about just taking off on you like that. I thought I saw something, but I guess it was just my imagination." She noticed that Dave was breathing heavily and patted the grass next to her. Accepting her offer, Dave sat next to her, his large frame almost overshadowing the tree itself in Gwendolyn's eyes.

As he began to get settled, another wind began to blow, tousling Gwendolyn's hair. As she tried to hold it in place, she took a deep breath and sighed. "The wind, it's nice." Gwendolyn spoke softly, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Almost forgetting where she was, she placed her head on Dave's shoulder. Dave didn't mind one bit, enjoying the moment as well. "So have you been here before?" He felt her shake her head.

"Sorry if I worried you. It's just that I felt so compelled to come over here, but I just don't know why. Maybe it's another piece of my memory. _Or maybe it's another trick by the guide. _Sitting side by side, the couple passed the time just enjoying the scene before them. Dave thought more about what he was going to do, remembering the item that was in his pocket. Looking over to his right, he watched Gwendolyn just sitting there.

She seemed relaxed even though everyday she woke up, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. As they sat there, multiple couples could be seen passing where they sat, some in deep conversation, and others just enjoying each other's company as they were doing. Seeing this reassured Dave of what he wanted to do because he wanted to have more moments like that in the future. "Gwendolyn?"

"Yes?" Gwendolyn lifted her head to look at him. "There is something else that I want to you to have."

Dave got a soft punch in the arm. "Dave, don't. It's alright. I don't need anything else from you. You've given me enough already." Dave grabbed her hand in his. "This is one thing that I really want to give you." Gwendolyn sighed. "Fine, what is it?" Dave shook his head. "Not here, I want to give it to you in a more private place."

Taking a firm hold of her hand, he stood up with Gwendolyn. Leading her away from the tree, Dave's heart began to pound loudly in his ears as they headed towards the lake. The only question running through Dave's head seemed to be _Will this be enough to make her stay?_

A/N: Alright guys. I hope you like what's going on so far because I think that in a chapter or two you might hate me. As usually I give much love to my readers. So make sure you R&R and hope that things go well for the pair. Happy Reading


	25. One Special Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the characters that obviously belong to the WWE. The only characters that I own are the ones that you don't know about. Hahaha. Enjoy the chapter guys.

Chapter 25: One Special Gift

Gwendolyn and Dave continued the trek to the lake. Dave still had a firm hold of her hand and Gwendolyn didn't object. The only thing that she wondered was why they were heading towards the lake when Dave told her he wanted to give her something. _Why does he not want anyone else to see? _

After a short while, Dave allowed Gwendolyn to walk beside him but still kept a firm hold. "So is there any particular reason why you need to take us wherever you are taking us?" Dave shook his head. "I just didn't want any interruptions. That's all. Besides I figured that I would show you something that I have just recently found that I thought was interesting as well. What? You don't want to see?"

Gwendolyn gasped, pretending to be offending. "No fair, you are just hiding things from me you meanie. What's the big deal?" Continuing their walk, Dave saw the lake in sight. "There is no big deal, okay. I just wanted to show you something."

Gwendolyn sighed, figuring that she wasn't going to get anything else from him. She had to admit though. It was nice to have Dave's strong hand wrapped around her smaller one. It just felt like he would always be there to protect her. That thought also frightened her because of what he would have been willing to do to protect her worthless life. _There is no point on me staying with him anymore. He just feels responsible for me and I can't have him risking his life like that just for me. _

Lowering her head, she allowed Dave to continue playing leader as she contemplated what to do next. All of a sudden, she felt him stop. Wondering what had happened; Gwendolyn looked up and was amazed at the site before her. There sat the large lake. The ripples seeming to sparkle as the sun reflected off of the water. Dave allowed her to take in the beautiful view before resuming their trek.

"Dave, I never knew that Mother Nature could make something so beautiful. Don't you agree?" She continued looking towards the water. _I think I can think of one thing even more beautiful. _"We're almost there. Do you think you can make it?" Gwendolyn gave him a cocky smile. "I can make it alright. I'm not that weak." Nodding his understand, Dave saw where he intended to go and began to pull Gwendolyn further away from the people.

The couple vanished behind a large cliff that surrounded the lake. It was isolated to anyone who didn't know of its existence. Dave knew that there was another thing that was possibly more secret than the lake. Reaching an opening in the cliff, Dave released his grip. Placing a finger on her lips to silence any questions that she had, Dave positioned himself and managed to slip into the crack easily.

Gwendolyn, worried about where he had gone, waited for him. She saw his hand stick out, inviting her inside. She gladly accepted it and managed to slip inside as well. Just as Gwendolyn's body disappeared into the cliff, a group of couples began to explore the lake as well.

While on their walks, each on of them passed by the crack, figuring that it was part of the cliff's structure, unaware of the treasure inside. As Gwendolyn popped out of the other side, she felt the cool air hanging in the air. As Dave helped her cleaned her clothes, he stepped aside to allow her to see where they were. "Oh wow." It was all she could say as she gazed at the sight before her.

There they stood in a small alcove which harbored a large waterfall. The area was surrounded by a rock wall which allowed the cool air to stay trapped inside. Gwendolyn walked near the water's edge and sat down, amazed by the site before her. Dave sat down next to her, waiting for her to take things in. "I found this place not too long ago. I was surprised that I could fit my big ass through the crack but it was worth it." Hearing a sigh, he looked over to his right and saw Gwendolyn lie back on the soft sand. He smiled, happy to see her so relaxed.

Realizing how vulnerable she looked, he thought about the opportunity presented to him. Here he was, in an insolate cove with a beautiful woman. It was the perfect opportunity that he wanted to take badly but couldn't. _It's now or never I guess. _"You sure look like you are enjoying yourself." Gwendolyn nodded her head, not wanting to speak at that moment. Realizing that the water was at her feet, Gwendolyn took off her shoes and placed them behind her.

She stared at the sparkling blue water, surprised at how clean it was. Stretching her body out, Gwendolyn stood up and began to walk slowly around the edge of the water. Dave watched Gwendolyn circle the area a few times before he finally decided to do what he came here to do.

He stood up as well and waited for her to pass by his position. When she did, he grabbed her from behind and began to drag her to the middle of the pool. She struggled against his grip, not wanting to get wet. Finally, he let her go, right into a deep pool in the water. After a few seconds, she surfaced and threw her hand to the side, causing a huge wave to hit Dave and soak him. "That's what you get for messing with me."

She stuck out her tongue and held out to fingers to make a V for victory, seeing how drenched he was. Dave was amused to say the least by how much fun she looked like she was having with him. "Gwendolyn, I just wanted to get you out of the little world you were in so that I could give you your gift."

Remembering his present, she stepped out of the water, dripping everywhere. Dave followed her back to where her shoes were and took the seat that he had before. Gwendolyn reached up and twisted her hair to get as much water as possible before she finally looked at him.

"So where is this gift that required you to go so far as to take me here?"

"Before I do that, I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hand." Gwendolyn raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Dave held his hands up in defense. "I just wanted it to be a real surprise that's all." Thinking another second, Gwendolyn's eyes drifted shut and she held out her left hand. Once Dave knew that she couldn't see, he reached into his pants pocket.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand over hers, placing the item in her hand. Gwendolyn felt the contact and opened her eyes, not expecting to see his hand still there. Looking into her eyes, Dave's heart seemed to stop as he removed his hand away from hers. Gwendolyn looked down to find a small metal object there. "What's this?" Dave tried to calm himself, knowing that this would probably be his last chance.

"It's the key to my house. I had it lying around and figured that I wanted you to have it." Bouncing the key in her hands, Gwendolyn couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that Dave was trying to get her to stay, unsure of the reason. "Why would you give me this? I'm sure someone else would need this more than I do." She attempted to give the key back even though deep inside she wanted to keep it.

Dave just shook his head, refusing to take it back. "I want you to keep it. When you leave, if you ever feel like visiting you are always welcomed." Closing her hand around the key, Gwendolyn allowed herself to feel the cold metal against her skin. She wanted to do nothing more than to stay with him, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen and wanted to leave to keep Dave out of danger.

"Thank you, Dave. I will keep this close to me." Dave was surprised at how quickly she accepted his gift, but disappointment was not too far behind. _She still didn't say she would stay. I guess that was to be expected. At least she can keep this one thing that will keep her close to me in a way. _Silence filled the air as Gwendolyn put the key in her pocket. Neither person wanted to leave just yet but wasn't sure what to do next. "So what do you think you'll do once you take off?" Gwendolyn shrugged her shoulders as she stared out to the water.

"I don't really know. I mean I may never get my memory back after all this. If not, then I could just make a new identity for myself. I just want to have a reason to be alive." Gwendolyn pulled her knees to her chest, thinking about the future. Dave saw how deep in thought she was and was stumped as to what he could say or do. He wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. You are always welcomed to stay with me as long as you need to."

Gwendolyn stood up, walking around to where the water was falling. "I'm going to leave at the end of the week, Dave." Gwendolyn kept her attention on the water. She tried to concentrate on something other than the man behind her. "I'm sorry, but I just think that I have overstayed my welcome and I just need to leave." Heartbreak filled her body as she turned away from the falls to see his face.

To her surprise, he disappeared. Before she could begin to look around, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Dave placed his chin on her shoulder and held on tight. "I don't want you to go. Forgive me for being selfish, but I just want you to stay with me." Gwendolyn got out of his grip and managed to find herself under the falls. It seemed like the warm water was helping her mind calm down. She didn't mind at all, for some reason, being wet. Figuring that Dave wouldn't want to ruin his clothes, she continued to let the water drown out her secret sorrows.

"Why do you have to be so nice?" She felt her voice trembled as the water continued to fall. "I mean you knew that this was going to happen eventually. Just let me go, Dave." To her surprise, he followed her inside, the warm water soaking his clothes as well. "I can't do that Gwendolyn. I really would like you to stay." Dave lowered his head, his clothes beginning to stick to his body. "For some strange reason, I just don't want to let you out of my sight until I'm sure you're okay."

Gwendolyn felt herself getting warm, staring at the wet animal before her. His clothes were beginning to stick to him, allowing her to see the rippling abs that he has from his workouts. She wasn't sure how to react because she couldn't remember ever seeing someone look so sexy. She couldn't stay there anymore. She needed to get away, the feeling of danger still in her mind. Getting out from under the water, she tried to dry herself off as much as possible, hearing Dave behind her.

He stood there, wondering what else he could do to get her to stay. Not being able to think of anything, he decided that he was going to accept her decision, no matter how heartbreaking it was to him. "Do you need some help to pack up the clothes?" Gwendolyn turned around to see his face, not believing that he was letting her go. "Uhh yeah. I would really appreciate it."

He tried to dry out his clothes while continuing the conversation. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was turning a dark red, which meant that it was becoming late. "Hey, it's starting to get dark. How about we get out of here and head back?" Dave walked back over to the crack, ready to escort Gwendolyn back outside. "Yeah, I think that's for the better. I wouldn't want to freeze."

Watching him disappear into the crack, she waited for him to make sure that the coast was clear. Seeing his large hand emerge, she took it and let herself be pulled to the other side. Seeing the deserted lake, the couple headed out of the park and made the trek back to Dave's house. Neither one was speaking this time. Wondering what would happen at the end of the week. Little did either of them realize was that someone was waiting for their return.

A/N: Alright guys, tell me what you think. It is indeed a glorious week for Dave Batista has become World Heavyweight Champion for the fourth time. It's such a relief and I am very estatic as I know all of the Batista fans out there are as well. Okay R&R and as always 'Happy Reading^_^'


	26. A Heartbreaking Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own Batista. He belongs to the WWE.

Chapter 26: A Heartbreaking Separation

Making it back to the house, it seemed like things had changed between Dave and Gwendolyn from when they left. Dave knew that he was being a little cold towards her on their way back. During the walk back, he would sometimes speed his pace up and didn't notice how far she was trailing behind until she yelled for him. The thing was that now he had to try and get rid of any feelings that he had for her now, that way he would be so hurt when she left. He just couldn't believe that she was leaving and he hated her for making him care about her more than he wanted to.

In reality, he had to blame himself too. He was the one who decided to rescue her and help her until she got back on her feet. It wasn't Gwendolyn who made him have these feelings for her. His heart began to fill up with this of its own accord whenever he was close to her. He had to get rid of that, no matter how difficult it was. Reaching the driveway, he knew that it was horrible for him to think about her so much when all he wanted to do was help her.

Gwendolyn stayed by his side throughout the walk or at least tried to. She found it difficult to stay by when he would suddenly speed up and she would have to yell for him to stop. She knew why he was being cold to her, but she still somehow wanted to be friends. _I'll just have to talk to him some more once we get inside. _Opening the front door, Dave entered the house first. As he left his keys on the kitchen counter, he felt that something was amiss.

Unfortunately, he was too late to do anything as he felt himself fall to the floor as a result of a blow to the head. Gwendolyn, unaware of the situation, strolled right in as if nothing was wrong. When she spotted Dave on the floor, she couldn't help but run up to him to see what was wrong. As she kneeled by his side and began to examine Dave, two arms reached around her arms and jerked her away from him. She began to scream before the hand that was around her waist moved to cover her mouth. Struggling against the intruder's grip, she saw Dave beginning to stir.

She tried to get his attention as he made it to his knees before an uncomfortable sound was heard. Another intruder came out, a 9mm handgun cocked and pointed at Dave, a silent warning not to make a move. Gwendolyn's captor began to move his hand in a way that made her want to bite him and run. He tried to move his arm further around so that he could touch her breast. He didn't expect the feeling of a swift sharp pain in his foot. Upset and in pain by what she had done, the intruder was ready to hurt her before someone else stopped him.

"Now, now gentleman. We wouldn't want to be rude to the owner of this magnificent house. Go ahead and let her go." The intruder didn't take long to released his grip and Gwendolyn made her way back to Dave. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she was relieved to see that he was okay. All Dave could do was look at the intruders that had broken into his house. "I would like to thank you for finding my Rebecca, Mr. Batista." The man stepped forward from the shadows.

He was about five foot nine, with dirty blond hair. He wore a suit and had a briefcase sitting on the coffee table. "Now Rebecca, let's go back home." He held out his hand to Gwendolyn, her memory still foggy from the truth. "Now what's wrong? I'm sure you would like to go back home, especially after being kidnapped for so long." Dave then realized that he had heard that voice before. It was the same man that had called the other day. "What do you want with her?"

The man showed a cocky smile, amused by the question. "I was so worried about my girlfriend. I wanted to be the one to rescue her and bring her back to my side." Dave tried to stay strong. "Well tough luck, unless you can prove it to me then this girl is going nowhere. She has amnesia so you would have to prove she's yours." Dave smiled; thinking that he had the guy beat. "Well my Rebecca has a dark mark on her upper left shoulder that seems to resemble a diamond. If you want proof, then look there."

Dave turned Gwendolyn around. As he lowered the top's left strap, he prayed with all his heart that this was not the right person. Looking over the left shoulder, he saw the same design that the man described. "Well Dave. Tell the guy that I'm not who he's looking for so they will leave us alone." She turned back and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Dave?"

Refusing to accept the truth, he turned back towards the man. "Would you mind telling me who the fuck you are?" The man walked closer to the couple. "My name is Jake Walker. I am a very well known lawyer around here. Take my business card." The man known as Jake tossed the card at Dave's face, making him angry.

He wanted to make a move but remembered the gun that was cocked only a few feet away. "This woman here is my girlfriend, Rebecca Rose. Now she has been missing for a few days now and I have been so worried about her. If what you say is true, then I would like to take care of her myself until she is better."

Dave lowered his head in defeat, knowing that he couldn't argue with him. Gwendolyn was speechless. She had decided before they went inside that she was going to stay a little longer with Dave. In the end, it seems fate has decided to interfere once again. Angry by the situation, Gwendolyn stood up and approached Jake. "If I am your girlfriend, then why was I bruised up when I got to his front door?" Jake stared into her eyes and seemed to see the emotion behind her words.

It seemed like getting her back wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought and he was going to have to make her leave. Lifting his left hand, he outright slapped Gwendolyn across the face, causing her to tumble to the floor. "Does that answer your question?" She couldn't move. The blow hurt like hell and her face burned like fire. Dave rose to come to her aid just to get a hard shot to the ribs, painfully falling back to his knees.

"Now if there is nothing else, I will give you a few minutes to say goodbye. Oh and Mr. Batista, don't go and try to call the police because I could always get you behind bars. Also, don't attempt to visit her either as she won't be accepting any at the moment. Have a nice day." Jake signals his other two goons out the door and waited outside for Gwendolyn. Dave tried to crawl over to Gwendolyn, the pain still strong in his ribs.

She finally began to move, slowly sitting up. She was trying to take everything in as she brought a hand to her pounding cheek. Seeing Dave struggling to get to her, Gwendolyn got on her own two feet and helped him instead. She let him use her shoulder for support and managed to get him on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that this was going to happen." Dave wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault but didn't want to waste words now.

In a few minutes, she would be gone and he would be alone again. "Are you going to be alright?" Gwendolyn felt burning hot tears running down her cheeks as she got him to the couch. She knew that this was goodbye but she didn't want to go. Knowing that she had one last time with him, she did what she had always been afraid to do once she realized her feelings for him.

"Dave, please forgive me for what I'm going to do.." Straddling his body on the couch, she stared into his dark hazel eyes. She knew that this was what she had wanted to do for a while. Not waiting another second, she placed her lips on his, experiencing her very first kiss. Dave was unsure of what she was going to do or why she had asked for forgiveness until she kissed him. He had always wanted to do it but was happily surprised that she did it first.

He felt her painful emotion being put into the kiss and also felt something else. He couldn't tell what it was at the moment and didn't care. He held his arms around her waist as he began to kiss her more passionately, fighting the pain of her body on his ribs. His tongue was allowed access into her smooth warm mouth as his hands began to make their way under the top to feel her sensitive skin. Gwendolyn let out a soft moan at his actions, unsure how to feel at the moment.

When he had slipped her his tongue, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. She continued to keep their lips connected, beginning to follow suit, giving her tongue to him as she felt his hands under her top. Her skin began to break out in goose bumps at the rough, warm contact.

Running out of air, she broke the kiss and looked at his face. She was breathing heavily and felt a strange sensation run through her entire body. She also felt something hard between her legs and mentally begged herself to continue this new discovery. As she hovered near his lips, it seemed like she wanted to remember his face one last time before she had to leave him. Sadly, she knew that it was time for her to go.

Silently breaking away from him, she walked over to the front door without saying anything. Looking back one last time at his home and the man who lived there, she wiped her tears away and opened the door to the unknown stranger. Dave just sat there as he watched her leave, silently wishing that the door would open again and realized that she really wasn't going to come back.

He wanted to go after her but knew that he couldn't, because of the warning and also the huge pain in his ribs. _Why did this have to happen now? _That was all he could wonder as he began to replay the kiss over in his head.

A/N: Okay, I finally managed to write this chapter. I had so many ideas on how this chapter was to go down and I hope to have done a decent job. Maybe I should wait a while before the next update to make you people suffer just like with this one. Bwahahahahaha. Happy Reading^_^


	27. Feelings and Emotions: Gwendolyn's POV

Disclaimer: This story is written with a character that doesn't belong to me. If you can't figure out which one that is, you need to hit yourself in the head.

Chapter 27: Feelings and Emotions (Gwendolyn's POV)

_Looking back one last time at his home and the man who lived there, she wiped her tears away and opened the door to the unknown stranger. Dave just sat there as he watched her leave, silently wishing that the door would open again and realized that she really wasn't going to come back. He wanted to go after her but knew that he couldn't, because of the warning and also the huge pain in his ribs. Why did this have to happen now? That was all he could wonder as he began to replay the kiss over in his head. _

Gwendolyn shut the door behind her, leaving everything that she had bought during the shopping. The clicking noice of the lock made her heart drop like a stone. The realization of what was happening finally began to dawn on her. The emotions building up were almost suffocating her, not letting her breath easily.

Looking forward, she saw that Jake was waiting for her and try to keep herself as normal as she possibly could. "It's good to see that you have finally come back to me Rebecca. Now let's head back home and away from this dump so that you can clean things up and make the house look the way it should." Without saying anything, Gwendolyn followed him down the driveway to the street, the two goons not too far behind her.

At that moment, Gwendolyn had wished to have the ability to look behind her. She did not feel comfortable in the slightest with these two guys following so close behind her. She was still filled with angry that she had to suppress with what they did to Dave in there. It seems they didn't care whether or not the guy was a threat. She especially didn't like the one that try to feel her up. _I better make sure to keep an eye on him especially_.

Her ride was waiting for her right in the street at the end of the driveway, a large white limo. Walking to the back, Jake began to push her roughly, becoming a bit more impatient with her. "Get in the limo. You have already made me waste enough time with this nonsense of finding you and getting you back."

Opening the very polished door, he pushed her inside as she was leaning in, and then took the seat that was right beside her. One of the goons closed the door and went to the front where the other was waiting. Seeing that everyone was all set, he started the engine. The rumbling of the engine didn't feel strong to Gwendolyn. All it could really do was conjure up more memories from her short life.

All she could do at that moment was remember the strength of the engine in Dave's Mercedes, and how surprised she had been at the power. Putting it into gear, they pulled out and went on the street to head straight to her 'home'. Jake looked at his gold watch to see that the situation took a lot more time then he would have liked and was beginning to get behind schedule. Lying back into the soft cushion of the seats, he began to relax. He couldn't resist letting a smirk cross his lips. He was happy that this situation didn't take that long to resolve and was happy to have his 'property' back.

"So what took you so long to say goodbye to this guy? I thought I heard you moaning in there like you had gotten sick or something and was about to drag you out already." Gwendolyn's face flushed and had to turn away to keep him from seeing it. _He...He heard me in there. Was I that loud?_ Remembering the reason for the moaning, she came up with a lie to keep the moment a secret between Dave and her.

"I just had a small headache and I went to get something to deal with it before I left." Satisfied with the answer, he reached over to the small refrigerator to get a drink, not even asking if she wanted any. For the duration of the car ride, no one was speaking except the conversations between Jake and the goons. Gwendolyn looked out of the window at the beautiful scenery that passed by, reminding her of the park. She took this time to think back to the beginning, wondering if she had made a mistake to get involved.

She thought about when she had first awakened from the darkness. She remembered the confusion of where she was. She remembered the rag that was over her eyes, surprised at Dave's medical knowledge at that point. She found it strange that she didn't just barge out of the house. She probably wouldn't have been able to do it in the state she was in with all of her injures. She knew that she shouldn't have paid attention to the sounds coming from downstairs but her curiosity got the better of her. Making her way to the weight room, she kept thinking about the guy make the noises.

She worried that if she was attacked, he would be too strong for her to have a chance. When she heard the moans and grunts close by, she couldn't help but at least see the person that had taken good care of her. Finding another doorway just under the stairs, she peeked inside and saw Dave for the first time.

It was weird but she found that she wasn't afraid like she thought. When he had spotted her, he introduced himself and behaved like a total gentleman. After explaining to her what had happened, she was surprised that he was willing to take care of her and let her stay there all this time.

Despite her lack of a past, he still treated her great. He even took her out to get some clothes. It saddened Gwendolyn to know that she basically left everything behind, figuring that she couldn't take it with her. Then there were these other feelings that she had for Dave. These weird feelings seemed to have started after the nightmare she had the other night. The only reason she had gone downstairs was to think about what it could have meant to her.

She never expected him to find her awake. In the end, Dave had helped her get over what had happened and had helped her numerous times after. These feelings for him seem to have gotten stronger when they actually went to get the clothes. Moving her head further towards the window, her face began to heat up as she remembered how close he was to her lips in the clothing store. She wanted to kiss him then, the moment continuing to drag on between them, but was also thankful that they were interrupted. _If we had gone any further, they probably wouldn't get the room back for a while_. She smiled inwardly to keep Jake from knowing.

The scenery continued to pass by at a slow pace, trees and single family houses of different colors that were filled with life. Jake kept drinking booze from the fridge, practically getting himself drunk as a skunk. He kept muttering things that she could not understand as he moved towards the other side of the limo to talk to the goons better. How long has it been since she had left Dave? A few minutes, a few hours, it just didn't seem to matter. It hurt just to be away from him. She remembered the incident after the end of their trip when she was in trouble with the drunk.

He had protected her then and comforted her when she was terrified to no end. She wondered how it felt for him to watch her fall to the ground and he couldn't take away her pain. She had to find out what was going to happen now. "Jake, what are we going to do once we get to your house?" At the sound of his name, he turned to Gwendolyn, seeming impatient with having to answer her questions. "Look, don't act stupid. You know how to act when you are with me. I just needed to get you back so that I can get back to work without having to worry about the chores.

Gwendolyn felt uncomfortable about what was going on. "Am I not your girlfriend?" Jake began to laugh with the goons joining in. "Girlfriend? You are my servant is what you are. Now shut up and just sit there." Staring at him, Gwendolyn decided that it would be best not to say anything else before she was hurt like before. The slap hurt so much and she did not want to experience it again.

She had never remembered feeling pain like that before. She knew at that moment that he was lying. _Who comes and gets his girlfriend and the first thing he does is hit her. _Gwendolyn couldn't keep track of her thoughts for long. Since Jake wasn't telling her anything, she decided to just keep looking out of the window. She had to admit, she was surprised that he could hear her through the door.

Probably if he had known what was going on, he would have hurt Dave even more. It was a moment that she never wanted to forget for the rest of her life. _If I have no memory, at least I have happy thoughts with him. I wish we could have shared more. _Sighing softly so Jake wouldn't hear, she just couldn't forget the kiss. Even though it hurt her to think that it was her way of saying goodbye, she couldn't stop thinking about it. All she could do was apologize to him for what she was going to do and for all the trouble she had caused.

That was the real reason why she didn't want to fall for him. She was afraid that her past would catch up to her and get him hurt in the process. _I hope he'll be alright. He was pretty banged up when I left him. I'm sure he'll call Patricia to check him out. _Continuing to be oblivious to what was going on; Gwendolyn was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt the limo slowing down. She saw that it was pulling up to a driveway which meant that she was hoping that she would finally get some answers on her past.

When it pulled to a complete stop, she and everyone else got out. Jake walked over to her and roughly grabbed her arm, as if unsure to trust her. He began to forcefully pull her towards the large hardwood doors that were at the base of a large house with fire brick red walls. Following the goons inside, Gwendolyn finally got inside, with no assist from Jake and got her first look inside. Her last thoughts were practically the same.

_I wonder if Dave is thinking about me too._

A/N: Okay guys, I hope you are enjoying the drama. I'm going to make this last for quite a few chapters so if you are willing to hang on, there will maybe be something special for you in the end. Please R&R and Happy Reading^_^


	28. Feelings and Emotions: Dave's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone who is the property of the WWE. The only people that are mine are my made up characters. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 28: Feelings and Emotions (Dave's POV)

_Looking back one last time at his home and the man who lived there, she wiped her tears away and opened the door to the unknown stranger. Dave just sat there as he watched her leave, silently wishing that the door would open again and realized that she really wasn't going to come back. He wanted to go after her but knew that he couldn't, because of the warning and also the huge pain in his ribs. Why did this have to happen now? That was all he could wonder as he began to replay the kiss over in his head. _

Dave continued to sit on the couch, holding his ribs to try and dull the pain that was still there. Thinking about the kiss seemed to have helped keep his mind off of it, just a little. It really didn't help him though when he tried to move around to get a better position on the couch. The slightest move he made would bring the pain back and it would hurt like hell. He tried to remain still as possible to avoid it all together as he thought of something. He couldn't understand why it was hurting so badly when he was supposed to be the Animal. _Maybe I have gotten a bit soft since I met her. _

Taking in a huge breath, Dave bit his tongue to keep from yelling out as he managed to get off the couch and found the cordless phone on top of the kitchen counter. It took a lot more huffing and puffing, but he was able to make it back to the couch and relax again. Dialing a familiar number, he put the phone to his ear, waiting for the ringing to stop and the person on the other line to pick up. After about three rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Patricia, it's..me." Dave found it surprising hard to speak, the pain to his ribs affecting his voice.

"Hey Dave, how are things going with Gwendolyn. Don't tell me she got sick again." Patricia began to sound a bit worried at the possiblity of another fainting spell.

_If only that was the reason. _"No Pat. She's…gone." He found it hard to say that word. It wasn't his ribs affecting him this time, but his heart, which was being weighed down with sadness.

"What do you mean gone? What happened?" Patricia demanded, hoping to get an idea of what was going on.

"I need you to come over right now. My ribs are really killing me. Before you ask anything else I'll be sure to explain everything when you get here." Patricia was becoming even more worried. "I'll get there in a few minutes. I'll let myself in with the key okay. See you."

"Alright, see ya." Dave pressed the end button on the phone and put it next to him. Still holding his arm across his ribs, he continued to sit there, almost in a daze or dreamlike state. He just couldn't seem to get over this great girl that seemed to have fallen from the sky. _From heaven even. Why does it hurt me so much? I didn't even really know her that well to feel this way. _

He began to think back to how he had discovered her in front of his door, soaked from head to toe from the rain. He still couldn't understand why he didn't just call the cops to have them help her out. He almost felt like she came there to see him and ask for his help specifically. It didn't make sense to him at all. He thought back to their first encounter when he was training and got his first really good look at her. He couldn't help but ignore that she had a great figure with messy, dark, hazel nut brown, long hair. He remembered that her blue eyes were a little glazed when he saw her but when he introduced himself, they seemed to clear up and allowing him to see her more.

When she told him that she couldn't remember anything before she had blacked out, he was always worrying about her. He never knew about how serious her condition was. That first night when she couldn't sleep in the room seemed to just further worry him. Talking about the first dream that she had seemed to scare not only him, but her as well since she didn't recognize any faces. Maybe he sensed her fear when he was in his room and thought he could do something to help her and that's how he knew to check up on her. _That is just so strange. I mean both times she went downstairs, I knew she was there. She really needed her rest and in the end it seemed to affect her and made things worse. _

He figured she was just exhausted when she passed out, but something else happened to her a couple of seconds before. He didn't want to keep it a secret but he thought that was the best thing to do. She seemed almost like she wasn't in control of herself when she touched him. He didn't even try to stop her as she touched his chest with her soft hands. At that moment, he had to admit to himself that he wanted to kiss her. He had so many other things running through his head that he wanted to do with her poolside that he almost didn't catch her when she fell.

It was hard on him to see her like that. To him, she didn't seem like a weak person and then things like the fainting started to happen to her. All he could do was stay by her side until Patricia came. He thought it was crazy that he was still thinking about her. When he was married, his wife never really made an impression on him. She did make an impression on his wallet when she would just by random, useless things instead of using the money to pay for bills. Gwendolyn was different from her somehow.

There was something about her that kept him thinking about her even when he was in bed at night. He needed to admit to himself that the reason why he could hear her moving around was because he was having problems sleeping too. He felt awful for keeping things like that from her. In a way, he wanted her to trust him and he thought he could protect her by hiding it. When that guy tried to grab her at the pizza place, he couldn't control himself as he became so angry. He felt a sense of satisfaction as he planted his fist into the guy's face.

This time though, he felt like he let her down. When Gwendolyn got hurt by Jake, he couldn't do anything to help her. He couldn't ever somehow stop her from leaving. All of these feelings Dave tried to bottle up while he was with Gwendolyn. Now he was alone with no way to hold them back anymore. Slowly rising from the couch, the pain a reminder of what happened only a few minutes ago, he went to the kitchen. Looking around the kitchen, he realized that it held her memory as well from when she had cooked him breakfast that day. It was a nice change for him to have a great breakfast meal even though she never had to do that.

He just became infuriated that now she was with that guy and he would probably abuse her that the last string of self control snapped. "Ahhhh!!!" Dave punched through the glass of the microwave to put out his anger. The pain didn't even help because he just continue to fell his ribs. All he could do now was grab a dishtowel from the sink and wrap his bleeding hand up until Patricia came. He only felt a little bit better after what he did and made his way back to the couch. Throwing himself down, he just continued to sit there, holding his injured hand. After a couple of minutes, he heard the front door open as his friend came through using the key that he gave her. "So what happened?"

A/N: Alright guys. There are going to be a lot of POVs until Dave and Gwendolyn get back together. I mean you know they are going to get back together, but when? I won't tell. You'll just have to read and find out. Furthermore I would like to give a big thanks and hug to all of my readers out there who got my review count pass 100. You guys are the best and I hope you keep it up because I greatly appreciate them^_^. Now for a bit of bad news. As most of you have heard by now, the Animal has been injured again and will be out for a few months. All we can do is wish him well and hope he gets back soon.


	29. Moving On: Gwendolyn's POV

Disclaimer: As you already figured out, I wish that Dave was mine. For now, these chapters seem to be the only things that keep me sane so enjoy.

Chapter 29: Moving On (Gwendolyn's POV)

It was a scary moment for Gwendolyn when she took her first steps into the unknown house. The inside decor was a very impressive sight from the start. It seemed that the house was screaming rich and famous with all of the expensive paintings and statues that littered any avaliable sapce. The walls were covered in dark red wallpaper with what looked like some sort of pattern in gold. Jake took off his jacket and left it just by the door. The other things that he had been carrying he left on a small table close by. He then began to ascend the large staircase that was in front of her.

As she was being 'escorted' upstairs, she couldn't help but get a sort of cold and uncomfortable feeling through her. The house did not have a welcoming feeling or any sort of rememberence for her. She couldn't help but remember how she felt so comfy and wanted in Dave's home. She felt like she belonged there, been living there for ages. In this house, she felt the complete opposite and everything was bought just to show Jake's wealth, not to show a homely welcome.

The staircase that they traveled up was enormous with a red carpet in the middle reaching all the way to the top with hardwood railings. She quickly went up the stairs, not wanting to make any of her three captors angry. It was strange that she would call them captors when this guy claims to be someone she cared about before the darkness filled her mind. Either way, she didn't want to do anything that would cause bad things to happen like when she was slapped. She sighed silently as she continued to let herself be led like a small child. When they reached the landing upstairs, Jake stopped and turned around.

"Your room is just how it was when you left so I hope that you will be happy to be back." All she did was nod, speaking was too hard, the fear of saying the wrong thing still around. Jake resumed walking and Gwendolyn continued to follow with the two goons still behind her. He turned right and traveled down a large hallway with doors on both sides every couple of feet. _Why would he need such a big house when so few people live here._

Lining the outside of each door were small hardwood tables with nothing more then vases. Inside all of them there were dozens of beautiful, exotic flowers that she had never seen before. When they reached a door at the end of the hall, Jake stopped and opened the door using a key. She let out a sudden yelp as he roughly grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground inside. "Welcome back." He closed the door and Gwendolyn heard what sounded like a lock. Immediately, she got back up and tried to jiggle the doorknob. To her dismay, it wouldn't turn thus trapping her in the room. Full of emotion, she put her back towards the mahogany wood and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. She needed to cry.

She wanted to cry. It was confusing. She was home now and yet she was unhappy. Pulling her knees tighter, she heard something hit the floor. She looked down and saw the key that Dave had given her earlier that day. She collected it in her hands and gently caressed the cold steel. She would never use it so why should she keep it. _I know why. He's the one thing that I don't want to forget with all of my heart. _Holding the key in her hands, she looked around to get a good look at the room she was in. It was much different from the room that she had stayed in before. It was in disarray with the window cover in shambles and dirt everywhere.

It seemed like a place to keep a dog or an animal. It couldn't be her room. It just couldn't. She decided that she needed to examine it more closely. Getting up off the floor, she wiped the dirt from her jeans and walked over to the small closet. Grabbing the metal handles, she threw open the doors and discovered something devastating. There was nothing there for her expect for some uniform. It was like a French maid outfit and seemed to have been left there for some time. Moving it around, Gwendolyn couldn't find anything else inside. Angry by what she had discovered, she slammed the doors shut and continued to examine the room.

The only other things there were a small dresser with a mirror and a very dirty bed. It disgusted Gwendolyn to the point that she almost couldn't bare it anymore. Something on the dresser caught her eye because of its color. Walking across to it, she saw a single book on top with a light pink cover. There was nothing on the outside to tell her what it was so she figured that she would look at it once she settled down. Pulling back the covers, she found that the mattress underneath was surprising clean and took a seat. She almost felt like Goldilocks at that moment.

The mattress itself wasn't too hard; it wasn't too soft, it was just right. _The one decent thing in this room, maybe I can manage some sleep later. _She sighed. She was tired and lonely. She almost felt like if she went downstairs, maybe Dave will be there waiting for her. It's was so hard for her not to forget that big, sweet, sexy animal. To get her mind off things, Gwendolyn decided to examine the book on the dresser. Looking it over, it seemed simple enough. Lying further on the bed, she opened the book up to the first page. The few words on that page seemed to change her mood completely.

It read, "Rebecca Rose's Diary: My thoughts and feelings from the heart." _Oh wow._ She was amazed at her discovery. It looked like Gwendolyn discovered a treasure by accident. It was a day by day account of things that happened in her forgotten past. The book was about 500 pages long, most of them filled with a different day and an entry. She held it close to her, never wanting to lose it. Looking out of the window, she could see the blue sky beginning to darken as it welcomed the night. Gwendolyn couldn't sleep at the moment so she figured that she should take this time to at least read the first entry. _Okay, this may take a while but I have to do this if I'm going to get some answers. _She turned to the second page and began to read. _May 04, 2008._

A/N: Okay guys, I'm going to go with this idea that I had to try and explain Gwendolyn's past. This is also an excuse to get more chapters so you can't stop me from doing that:P Alright, I hope that you guys are still going to R&R and Happy Reading^_^


	30. Moving On: Dave's POV

Disclaimer: If you are new to this story, then you should read Chapter 1 before you look at this disclaimer. If you are a constant reader, like most of the people who have reviewed so far, then this will sound very familiar. Dave Batista is not mine. He doesn't belong to anyone except the WWE. So lame. Oh well, enjoy.

Chapter 30: Moving On (Dave's POV)

"So what happened?" Patricia asked. She had been worried to death since she got the phone call from Dave earlier. She came over faster then she would on a normal visit, the sense of urgency constantly in the air. She had used a key that he had given her some time ago so that she would have no trouble getting in. She had packed up some items and put them in a large black bag before she got in her car to leave.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with him since he wouldn't tell her, so she figured she should bring everything just to be safe. When she had arrived, it seemed like nothing in the house had changed, but at the same time, everything had changed. "Well, I guess you can say things sort of went awry." She looked at Dave holding his ribs, not amused in the least. "Dave, don't play games with me, you are obviously hurt, now what is going on?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Dave tried to move himself to show Patricia the bruised ribs and she almost dropped her bag. It was a lot worst then she would have figured for some bruised ribs. Grabbing a few things out of the bag, she set up a sort of mini hospital on the table and began to do an examination. After a few minutes of testing from Patricia and a lot of yelling from Dave, she had finished up.

In the end, the only thing wrong with him were his ribs which would heal with proper treatment and no big movements. She grabbed some medical cotton wrapping and spun it around his ribs so that it would be somewhat protected a bit better. She then packed everything back up and put it beside the couch. She needed to know what had happened that caused him to get hurt so bad like that. She took a seat on the left cushion of the couch and began to speak.

"Dave, I know that you didn't get hurt for no reason since you were the one who called me. What happened?" Dave kept his hands over his now taped up ribs. "It sounds just like I said. She's gone." Patricia had known who he was talking about. "You're talking about that girl you're taking care of, Gwendolyn. What do you mean she's gone? Do you mean that she had left?" Dave shook his head. "No, it was more like she was taken from me." Dave sighed depressingly.

Patricia needed to know the details if she was going to help him out. "Dave, tell me everything." She pleaded, needing to know what happened while she was gone. Dave then told her about everything that happened that day, from when he took Gwendolyn to the park to the ambush back at his house. Once he had finished, Patricia was in complete shock at what he had told her. "That doesn't make any sense Dave. Why would he do such a thing to his girlfriend?"

Dave groaned as he changed his position on the couch. "I don't get it either. I can only suspect that it isn't his girlfriend, but he knew about a mark that was on her shoulder. Did you see something like that when you checked her out last time?" Patricia nodded. "Yeah, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it looked like a small birthmark with an interesting design." Dave made a move to get off the couch, needing a drink, but Patricia stopped him. She offered to go get one for him while continuing to listen. When she got to the kitchen to grab some water, she saw something in the sink.

It was the remains of the breakfast that Gwendolyn had made earlier that morning before he had woken up. "So you finally decided to eat a decent breakfast for once." Dave explained that it was a delicious meal that Gwendolyn had somehow made. Handing him the glass, she took the same seat as before. "So you say she couldn't do that before. Amazing, she seems to be feeling better, but we still can't give up on her. Whoever this Jake guy is doesn't sound like he knows how serious her condition is."

"Well what do you plan on doing about it? She's gone and I don't know where she is." Patricia had figured Dave had feelings for this girl. She was sad for him because he had seemed much more happier around her so she wanted to do whatever she could to help her friend. "Do you have an address?" Dave shook his head.

"What about the business card that you said he threw at you? There is a good chance that it could have it on there after all." Dave mentally hit himself in the head and pointed to where the card still laid on the floor. Patricia got up and grabbed it, reading over the information. "Bingo, here is his home address." She showed him the card.

"How can you tell that's the address to his house?" Patricia smiled confidently. "I just know it is, doctor's instinct you can call it. I can go see her for you and make sure that she's alright. I'm a doctor so I have a legal right to see a patient no matter where they are. I have already made her a very important patient with a serious condition." Dave was impressed.

"You would really do all that for her?" Patricia smiled. "I'm doing it for the both of you. She seems like a sweet girl, Dave. I'm sure she cares about you too. I'll go look for her now." Patricia got up and grabbed the bag. Before she went out of the door, she asked Dave, "Any messages you want me to give to her when I find her." Dave raised an eyebrow at her confidence. Thinking things over, he finally came up with a simple message. "Tell her I miss her." Patricia nodded her head and left on her mission, hoping for success for Dave's sake.

A/N: Alright guys. Do you think that she will be able to find her or will she fail? You'll just have to wait and see. Bwahahahahaha. The next update will probably be a while since I have classes like a few other writers on this site. To everyone out there, please read and review and Happy Reading^^


	31. Diary Entry: May 4, 2006

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own one person in this story and everyone knows who it is by now so just read the chapter already^^

Chapter 31: Diary Entry – May 4, 2006

_Okay, Julie and Richard gave me this diary as a gift so I might as well use it. Today is the fourth of May. I am finally leaving the orphanage for a job that I had been asked to do. It's a strange feeling to finally be leaving since I have been here since my parents died in that car accident. I was only a kid when Julie came to my house that night and whisked me away from the atmosphere of police and lawyers. It was scary at first when I first came to the Children Are Precious Treasures orphanage about 6 years ago. _

_It's a pretty big place with lots of children just waiting for a home. When I first walked through the doors, I met Richard, the co-owner of the orphanage. They introduced themselves a little bit better to me, saying that they were a married couple who had lost a child due to miscarriage a few years ago and decided to start an orphanage because they didn't want to see another lost child. I was very impressed. Even though I was 21, I had never experienced something like that. I had never even had sex yet; I guess I'm waiting till I get married for that. That first day was very scary as I was being introduced to each of the children that had been living there. _

_The orphanage offered room and board so the children were always at home. There was a playroom so that they could all play together and make new friends. Looking around, I saw that I was the oldest one there. I wouldn't have had to come here but I have no other relatives to take care of me. I was forced to stay at home and take care of my ailing mother and my abusive father. When the police told me about the accident, I was devastated despite my feelings towards them. I will always love them no matter what. Once I got accustom to the rules and the rooms, I was treated to my first dinner with everyone at the table. _

_It was large enough to hold 30 people so there was always talking and laughing amongst the children. That night, Richard made a toast as a way to welcome me to their family and I was glad to accept the help. That where I have been living ever since. All of the children look up to me as the big sister even though we weren't related. I loved every one of them like my own brothers and sisters. I would spend my days helping around with cleaning up after the children had left for school. _

_Even though I couldn't go to classes myself, Julie offered to home school me. She is a great and brilliant teacher and I learned a lot from her. When one of the children would get adopted, it always broke my heart. During my stay, 5 of the children that had been staying there had found a new family. Each time they were getting ready to leave, they would always ask for my help which I gladly accepted. It's strange but each time they were about to head out the door, they would hug me and I would return it with a bear hug. Then they would give me a thank you present and leave. I have gotten a small teddy bear from Alice, a RC car from Eric, an action figure from Josh, a Barbie doll from Judy, and a drawing of me from Jeff. _

_I miss them a lot and I keep those gifts close to me. Julie and Richard hadn't filled in the gaps yet but told me that they are making some plans to get more children soon. Well things seemed to go back to normal after Jeff left. Then one day, my life seemed to take a turn for the better. I did a few odd jobs around the house but never got paid for it. One day, Julie mentioned to me that a guy name Jake needed someone to take care of his house and that the pay is good._

_I told her that I wouldn't mind at all and to give him a call. Yesterday, she got a call back and told me that I would be leaving tomorrow and that where I was going would also be my permanent home. It was hard to believe that I was leaving after everything they had done for me but I appreciate it so much. While I was pack up my things ahead of time, they walked into my room. _

_They both presented me with this diary and told me to fill it with all of the things that happen to me once I leave. I was in tears as I gave them both a hug. I told them how I would make sure to come back and let them have a read. They also told me that if I was in any trouble or if things didn't go well at this new job that I would always be welcome to come back because I would always have a home there. After they had left, I had finished packing and got ready for bed. I had a room all by myself which made me happy because I could concentrate on my studies and such. _

_I got bored so I decided that I would start to write in this thing. It's about the size of one of my notebooks which allows a lot on a single page and it has a soft outer cover that was made of velvet. It was so beautiful and pink which was my favorite color. I took a blue pen from my book bag and wrote in the first page that allowed for you to put your name. I put Rebecca Rose on the line with a signature because I felt it deserved that. Oh shoot. Look at the time. I'm so into writing my first entry that I forgot that I have to get some sleep. I'm going to start the job tomorrow so I need to get a good night sleep. I think I will end each entry with a final thought to keep me going when I look over it. Today's thought: Do your best and maybe find some love in the process. _

That was where the diary entry ended and Gwendolyn found herself continuing to stare at the page, wondering what to think.

A/N: Okay guys. I came up with this idea out of the blue but figured that this would be a good idea in explaining Gwendolyn's pass. So hopefully when the time comes, I will be able to answer all of the questions that I know you want answer. If, while writing these, I forget or miss something, let me know because I have a bad memory and I want to keep things consistent. One final thing I wanted to mention is the number of you that have put this story on alert, but haven't left any reviews. I would really appreciate it if you would let me know how you think the story is, even if it's only a one word review. Pretty plz^^So as always, please read and review and Happy Reading^_^


	32. I Can’t Forget You: Gwendolyn’s POV

Disclaimer: Dave Batista doesn't belong to anyone except the WWE so there you go. Also, if anyone has every played Fatal Frame 3, you recognize something that I had Gwendolyn said. I liked the line and wanted to use it. Enjoy^^

Chapter 32: I Can't Forget You (Gwendolyn's POV)

After reading the first entry inside the pink book that belonged to her other persona, Gwendolyn decided that she would not read anymore for today for two reasons. She needed time to take things in from what she had just read and she was beginning to get a bit hungry. It was strange feeling she got after her first reading. She could have never imagined that was what happened to her in her life and that wasn't even the half of it. She let out a soft sigh because it seemed like things were finally beginning to make sense in a small way. She gave a small, quiet laugh as to not be heard by anyone who could have been outside her door.

Dave had guessed her age right after all. Her laughter soon turned to sobs once again as she hid the book under the mattress. Once again she took the key to his house out of its hiding place and stared at it through her watery eyes. _I want to see you again. I know I can't see you again but if I can see you once more. Once more, just one more time. _She shook her head as the thoughts arose again. "What's wrong with me? I have to rid myself of these feelings since we won't see each other ever again." She wiped away her falling tears as she tried to decide what to do with the key, seeing that she may never get to use it.

She sighed again this time at her predicament because it was just so hard to believe that it even happened. _I lose my memory of my entire life but when I want to forget about one guy, it just doesn't seem so simple. It's just so hard. I wish he could hear me right now and rescue me. I wish I could talk to him and ask him just one thing. Did he care about me only because of my condition and he felt sympathy for me or did he have deeper feelings. I'm sure there had to be something more since the kiss I gave him before I left lasted a lot longer than I expected. _

A noise at the door shook Gwendolyn out of her thoughts as she quickly hid the key from view. Jake walked into the small room, inspecting the state it was in and then spotted Gwendolyn on the bed. He gave a small smirk as he made his way to her. "It seems like you are getting reacquainted with your room just fine. I'll make sure that you have as little time to rest as possible because you have a lot of cleaning up to do. Your uniform is just where you left it when you disappeared."

Gwendolyn felt her stomach shaking. It was hunger since she had not had a meal since yesterday. "Do you think that maybe I can at least have some food so that I can get back to work in tip top shape." He answered with a hard slap to the face. "Rebecca, you know the rules. You are only allowed to eat after eight and obviously it's past that so you won't get anything. As a matter of fact, maybe you shouldn't eat anything tomorrow either. You are starting to get fat and I can't have you getting lazy now, can I?"

Gwendolyn shook her head as she held her cheek. She didn't want to risk making him angry so she would try to seem like she was following his orders. "Good night." Jake gave a wink at her before walking back out of the room. She could hear the sound of the door being locked once again and continued to rub her cheek. The burning sensation in her face would not go away and it really sucked. _Damn it. I have to do something or I'm going to be screwed to hell. Why won't the pain go away?"_

"Let me help you with that." Gwendolyn looked up to see what appeared to be Dave beginning to message her cheek with his large hand. To her surprise, the pain went away instantly. Before she had a chance to say something, he disappeared. _Silly me, he was never here in the first place. It's strange though. My cheek feels so much better. He wasn't real though, was he? _She looked around the room but saw no one else there. The full moon outside served as a light to help her see the dark room better as it illuminated through the window.

She definitely needed some fresh air and decided to open the window. It was small but pretty sturdy as well unlike the rest of the room which looked like it would fall apart. Opening the window wasn't easy in the slightest as it was stuck shut. After a few pulls and tugs, Gwendolyn somehow managed to get the restraints off and the cool night breeze washed through the room. The breeze was a sort of a relief and a curse to her at the same time. It reminded her of the trips to the park, in the real world and the dream world.

As she continued to look outside, an idea popped up in her head. Maybe if she went to sleep, she could probably talk to her 'guide' and maybe get some more answers. Maybe it was just an excuse to see the guy for Gwendolyn since he looked a lot like Dave. _I don't really care either way. Even though this is my home, I want to get out of here. I hope that Dave hasn't forgotten about me already. Now how am I going to see the 'guide'? The first two times I saw him by accident, right?_

As she continued to think things over, she tried to think what could have caused the dreams. She didn't want to make a mistake and end up having a nightmare. As she compared the times and the situations, a light bulb lit in her head. During the times that she had the dreams, she had been in Dave's house, near him. _Maybe if I have something of his, I can dream. I would hope that it works or I just don't know what I'll do. _She closed the window back as it started to get a little cold and layed back on the bed. She took out the key and held it between her hands. _Please let this work. _She continued to beg as her mind began to get distorted and the room began to change.

A/N: Sorry for waiting a long time to update. I hope that this will make up for it at least a little bit. I also hope that you readers out there are having a great time reading this story as I am having a great time writing it. So to everyone that has been following so far, please read and review and "Happy Reading:P" Thanks a bunch and please help make sure that this story is consistant^^


	33. I Can’t Forget You: Dave’s POV

Disclaimer: No WWE superstar that is mentioned in this story now or in the future belongs to me.

Chapter 33: I Can't Forget You (Dave's POV)

Dave heard the door close when Patricia left. It was strange how she could have come up with a plan to at least find Gwendolyn and see if she was alright. What was her reason for doing this for him? Dave wasn't sure at the moment. All he could hope was for her to get his message and understand that he wasn't going to give up on her.

He prayed that Patricia would come back with good news. Pondering his thoughts, Dave changed his position on the couch, the pain in his ribs still there despite Patricia's treatment. "Let me help you with that." Dave heard her voice. He looked down to see Gwendolyn there treating his ribs. He felt the pain go away as her soft touch hovered over his injury.

When he closed his eyes to get a better feeling of what she was doing, it suddenly stopped. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. _She was never here, was she? _It was hard for Dave to believe that it was just a dream. He moved his position again, but this time there was no pain. He slowly twisted his body around and confirmed that it was not hurting anymore. He sighed softly as he removed the bandages that Patricia had wrapped around him.

As he let the material slid from his hand to the side of the couch, his fingers brushed up against something. Looking down, he saw the box that he had put there the day he and Gwendolyn went out to the park. He reached over and pulled the box into his lap. It was a plain white box with no wrapping, not even a ribbon to hold it close. Dave had been able to keep it hidden for this long in an attempt to give it to Gwendolyn since he thought it was important to her somehow.

He took the lid off the box and stared at the contents inside. There laid the black dress that Gwendolyn was wearing when she had first arrived. When she had placed it near the laundry bin before she took her shower, Dave took the opportunity to grab it. It was strange that she never did ask about. _She probably thought I just threw it away. _

Dave took the dress out and let it fly open for a better view. The dress was torn in different places, almost making it impossible to wear. When Dave had gone out that day to get her some clothes to wear on the trip, he took the opportunity to ask the person at the store whether they could fix the dress or not. To his surprise, he got it back when he rung up his purchases, back to its former glory. Looking at the dress now, Dave wanted to burn it in hopes of forgetting about her.

He just wanted some kind of way to forget but he just couldn't. The incident earlier was evident enough that he could not get rid of her that easily. He had not had a hard time forgetting the bad relationship with his ex-wife. Now here he was, thinking about a woman who he had promise to care for. There was no reason to even do anything with the dress. He could have easily just dumped it in the garbage and had nothing more to do it with. For some reason, he wanted to fix it for her.

He had planned on giving it back to her when they got back from their walk. Of course he never got the chance to do that. He still had an injured hand because of her. He got so angry that he just had to do that. He had promise to care for her and he failed her again. This time he had lost her to her boyfriend, someone that she cared about before suffering amnesia. Dave then thought back to how the guy acted. He didn't treat her like a boyfriend would. If he had found his girlfriend after she had gone missing for so long, he would have carried her back to their bed and never let her go. 

_That's silly of me to think that. I don't truly know one thing about her. She's just a sick person that needs help. I find it hard to believe that she somehow became more to me than just a sick person. _He had begun to think of her as a friend from all of the time they spent together. He would like to fantasize them as something more but didn't want to take advantage of her. He chuckled to himself. _Dave Batista, a man who fights to get what he wants and doesn't back down, is in dream world because of one girl. Maybe I should go clean up the room to get my mind off things. _

Dave rose from the couch and headed upstairs to the room past his. He put his hand on the doorknob but didn't move any further. What would await him inside, painful memories or good times? Finally psyching himself up, he opened the door. To his amazement, the room didn't look so different from when she first slept in it. Yes, he had been in here before with her but he couldn't really look at the room because of the sad conversation they were having.

The only thing that was really out of place was that something was sticking out of the drawer. Dave walked over and opened the drawer to tuck the piece of clothing back inside when he was found what was in there. It was the black bathing suit that Gwendolyn had bought and worn for him. He grabbed it from inside the drawer and took a seat on the bed. He ran his fingers over the fabric as he felt his eye getting lower. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his vision because blurred and he found himself in a world he had never been in before.

A/N: Okay guys, this story might be a little too out there in the later chapters so if you are into some realistic mumbo jumbo, then stop reading because I like to go off the beaten path and do something that couldn't possibly happen in real life. So hopefully you guys are enjoying where this story is going. Please read and review and "Happy Reading^_^"


	34. Returning To the Dream

Disclaimer: No one that you recognize in this story belongs to me. Characters like Gwendolyn, Patricia, and Jake are my ideas so don't worry lawyers.

Chapter 34: Returning To the Dream

Gwendolyn's eyes remained closed as she felt the familiar wind ruffle her hair. On any other occasion, she would have been appreciative for the opportunity to see him again. This time things were different. She was taken away from him and she was not happy to say the least. She found that she was sitting in the same place as the last time. Gwendolyn didn't hesitate to stand up and look around for the familiar face that she felt had mocked her all this time.

"Where are you? I've got a few things that I need to say to you so come out and show yourself." She continued to circle around, trying to find him but was unable to. "Well, hello again." A voice sounded from behind her. Gwendolyn spun around to look at the guy that she had become quite accustomed to seeing. This time though, it was not a welcoming sight. The first thing that she did was swing her fist towards his face. She didn't care at that moment whether or not he could feel it. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you!!!"She yelled as she continued to swing at him, getting her emotions out.

She felt her hands hit their targets, which she didn't bother to think about because of all of her anger. "You bastard, what was the point on giving me this small present when everything was going to go to hell so soon!!!" She was angry and frustrated at this apparition of her imagination. She wanted someone to blame for her current situation and figured he would be the closest thing. "I didn't do anything except lead you along and help you." He told her calmly.

The guide in fact didn't feel any pain from her punches and hits. He felt the pressure of where she was hitting him and saw that she was beginning to slow down, getting tired. "You should have warned me about Jake. I never wanted Dave to get hurt because of me!!!" She continued to pound his chest, feeling her energy slip away. After a short time later, she could barely lift her arms and felt herself beginning to feel light headed like before.

She placed her head on the chest that she had been pounding on seconds before, unable to do anything else. "It just wasn't fair." She whispered, her legs feeling wobbly. "You shouldn't exert yourself so much because of your condition you know." He continued to let her stay there, helping her feel better. "I just don't understand it because of what had happened earlier, between Dave and me I mean." She took her face away from his chest and looked into his eyes. He was taken aback to see the tears that were building up.

"How about we go under the tree and talk again because I need you to explain what you mean." The change in mood from Gwendolyn was almost instinct. She was angry just a few minutes ago and now she was beginning to calm down, opening up to him. Gwendolyn still could not figure out who this guy was, whether he was a figment of her imagination or the guy from her nightmare, but she wanted, no needed someone to talk to.

They made their way back under the tree, the breeze from the wind beginning to pick up once again. "So explain to me what happened? I thought you would be happy to be with the guy that cared so much about you." Gwendolyn shook her head in disbelief. "Do you really think that Jake cares about me after what he had done to me? Yeah right." Gwendolyn couldn't figure out what to think or say for a few minutes. She then figured she should just say what she felt because she sought the guide out for a reason. "I just wanted to understand why I didn't want to leave is all. I kept telling myself to not feel anything for this guy that has taken care of me for a while now because I didn't want him to get hurt."

The guide continued to listen as she spoke. "Well what could you have possibly felt for someone you barely knew? Yeah he took care of you but I thought that you would want to be back home." Gwendolyn gritted her teeth, not wanting to let her emotions get the best of her once again. "He is nothing like Dave at all. Jake treats me horribly and expects me to clean up after him. I found a diary when I was escorted to my room and the first entry that I read told me that I was leaving to take a job. I think now that he had lie from the beginning to get me to go with him, but how did he know about the mark on my back?"

The guide shook his head, "I can't tell you the answer to that. I can tell you that you will find out what happened eventually and your diary is the key." He continued to look at this lost young woman, trailing through the darkness, unable to find her light. He felt so sorry for her. "Did you really care about him?" She nodded her head, knowing who he was referring to. "I just don't know why but I feel something when I'm around him."

"What's that" Gwendolyn looked at the grass they were sitting in as she brought her hands together over her heart. "Whenever he would touch me, my skin feels like its on fire. I don't know how to describe it, but it feels like a flame that can't be put out by anything. I just don't get it." The guide nodded his head. "I do. It's because no other man has ever touched you like that before. You had never been kissed before you had left, correct." She nodded again. "I just want to be with him, but I just want to know if he somehow felt the same way about me."

Gwendolyn felt her body get heavy. The strong sense of reality was coming back and she wasn't ready to go. The guide had felt this change as well and knew that he needed to tell her something quickly. "I want you to listen to me carefully Gwendolyn. If you care about him as much as you say you do, write him a letter." Gwendolyn had a look of confusion on her face. "Trust me, someone will come tomorrow to deliver it for you if you write it, but I can't tell you who. You must make the choice yourself. I can't tell you anything else." He got up off the grass and walked away once again. He paused a moment, but didn't look back as he disappeared with the wind. Gwendolyn closed her eyes, wondering what she should do once she woke up.

A/N: Today is a special day for me in terms of writing this story. This Saturday will make it the one year anniversary since this story was posted. Since I don't like posting on weekends, I'm updated this small chapter now as a big thanks to everyone who has followed this story and reviewed. You guys are awesome and I'm glad that you are still enjoying the plot. I especially wanna thank my two buddies AnimalLuver4Life and Assassin Queen for helping me out too. You guys are crazy, but I luv ya because you are huge Batista fans too. Hopefully things will continue to go to your like. Hugs and kisses from me and thanks again^^


	35. Getting Back to Work

Disclaimer: Batista does not belong to me. He belongs to the WWE and that's all there is to it.

Chapter 35: Getting Back to Work

Gwendolyn opened her eyes from the dream. She didn't have any problems getting to sleep the night before despite what she would have thought. Maybe seeing him again helped her out in a way even though she was angry at him. One thing though still confused her when she saw him. He mentioned that she should write a letter to Dave. Looking outside, Gwendolyn saw the sun just beginning to rise in the bright blue sky.

Near the window, she saw a small red robin resting. She attempted to open the window to get a closer look. When she managed to get it open, she was surprised to see that the robin didn't fly away. She held out her hand and the robin jumped inside. As Gwendolyn brought the bird closer to her, she smiled. "So do you want to be my friend little robin?" The bird made a noise, as if responding to her question. It began to sing a joyful song, making her smile.

She decided to let him be on his way in case he had other things to do. She held her hand near the window and the robin flew back into the sky. Gwendolyn didn't want to move, but she knew that she had to get back to her 'job'. She checked under the pillow to find that the diary was still where she left if. That night, she would plan on reading the next entry. She grabbed a pen and took a blank page from the very back and wrote something on it. It was nothing close to a letter but it would have to do. _What is the point when no one is going to read it?_ Gwendolyn thought.

She got off the bed and decided to get dressed. She didn't feel comfortable taking a shower when there were three other guys around her all of the time. She made her way over to the closet, remembering the uniform that she had seen last night. Opening it up, she saw that it still hung there, unworn.

It seemed like it was there for a while but she wasn't sure how long. Taking the uniform down, she began to get ready. She undressed to her underwear and began to put on the skirt. It was black and white and very frilly. It just didn't seem like the outfit she would find herself wearing. She zipped up the back of the skirt and began to put on the shirt. It was a very tight shirt that really showed off her cleavage. It matched the bottom in color and all, it was a uniform.

Once she managed to button it up, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She thought that something was missing from the uniform and searched through the drawers. She found some black pantyhose and hastily put them on without breaking them. She didn't want to give Jake or the other two goons a perverted look at her. She just hoped that she wouldn't get into some sort of trouble.

In the bottom of the closet, she found a pair of black high heels, with floral straps that wrapped around the ankle. Making her way to the mirror once again, she thought she looked decent enough. Before she would try to leave, she took the quick note that she wrote and tucked it into a front pocket of the built in apron, just in case. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up for what was to come.

The clicking from her heels could be heard on the hardwood floor as she made her way to the door. Trying the door knob, she was surprised to find that it was opened. When she pulled back the door, she was confronted by one of Jake's goons. He was about 6'2, bald, with lots of tattoos and piercings. He had a huge smirk on his face which horrified Gwendolyn. _How long had he been standing there? _She continued to keep her appearance calm as he began to speak.

"Come on, Rebecca. Jake's waiting for you downstairs." Gwendolyn waited for the goon to lead her. There was no way she was going to let him have another look at her. Making their way down the staircase, he escorted her to another room to the right. In this room, there was a large table which could hold 8 people. There was expensive crystal chandeliers and crystal silverware in front of every chair. In one chair sat Jake, eating some micro waved breakfast. Gwendolyn hid the smirk that she had.

Here was this rich guy who didn't know how to cook to save his like. The goon cleared his throat to announce his presence. Jake acknowledged him by looking up from his food. "Thanks Brad. I'll take it from here." The goon known as Brad left, leaving Gwendolyn where she was standing. "I will be leaving for my job at the firm in a few minutes." Jake got up from the chair and made his way to stand in front of her. He grabbed her chin forcefully so that she would look at him.

"I know that you remember your job, so go and do it. The kitchen is a mess and you have decided to get lazy by pulling your disappearing act. It better be squeaky clean and I should also see my usual dinner waiting for me. I'll be back around 5. It's about 6 now so you've got about eleven hours to get that done first. Tomorrow will be my room next." Jake pushed her to the kitchen. "I'll see you later."

Jake grabbed his suitcase and car keys to head out. Gwendolyn made her way to the kitchen. It was very bright shade white that came close to blinding her. It was a lot bigger then she would have expected and seemed to be something out of a restaurant. There was a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink, unorganized food supplies that needed to get put in the cupboards, and other things that were disheveled. It was a real mess as Jake said. "Well, I guess I better get to work."

She cracked her knuckles and her neck, ready to do the hard job that was awaiting her. As she began to do the dishes, she heard Jake's car starting and pulled out of the driveway. She heard other footsteps still in the house and knew that it was his goons.

From time to time, Gwendolyn would reach for the note that she had written up earlier. She continued to question whether there was a point to write it up at all. _Especially if he's not going to get it _Becoming more depressed at her situation, she would then get back to work to try to take her mind off things. A few hours had passed as she cleaned everything up, after much hard work and tough scrubbing, Gwendolyn finally surveyed her work.

All the dishes were washed and organized, the food placed in their proper place, and everything seemed to be in tip top shape. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about 3:45, which meant Jake would be coming back soon. She walked out of the kitchen and began to head to the room to the left of the hallway. She was going to open the door when a knock came from the front door.

A/N: Okay guys, another one up and posted. Let me know what you think about this little situation is going okay in your reviews. Also to all of my readers, I am maybe looking for some beta readers to help me edit any of my future chapters and stories. If anyone wants to help, could you plz pm^^Happy Reading:P.


	36. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: The only people in this story that belong to me are obvious enough if you have followed it this far. Enjoy.

Chapter 36: An Unexpected Visitor

Gwendolyn headed out of the kitchen to answer the knock at the door. When she was about to open the door, the knocking suddenly stopped. As she waited to see if the person left, the door opened by itself. Jake walked inside, in conversation with another person that was near the door. As Jake put his things down, he made room near the door for the other person to come inside.

When Gwendolyn saw who it was, she had to hide her happiness from Jake. The person who followed Jake was none other than Patricia. She was dressed in her doctor's uniform and carried a medical bag. Once she spotted Gwendolyn, she gave her a quick wink, letting her know that they would get the chance to talk soon. "So if that's true, I guess you should have a look at her."

Jake said to Patricia. It was obvious that they were talking about her. "Yes Mr. Walker. I was examining her condition and I just wanted to do a check-up to make sure that she is in top condition so that she may continue to do her best." Patricia walked over to Gwendolyn and held out her hand, as if they were still strangers so as not to arouse Jake's suspicion. "Good to see you again. I guess I should call you Rebbecca then. I will do a full physical to see if you have gotten over fainting while in the heat."

Patricia turned to Jake. "I would like to perform the examination in her room if it is alright." Jake waved her off as he and the goons went off to the living room to catch a football game. Gwendolyn and Patricia rushed upstairs without hesitation. Once they got inside the room, Patricia put some medical tape over the keyhole so that they would be able to get some privacy. Once she was sure everything was alright, she gave Gwendolyn a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you. Dave told me what had happened. Are you alright?" Gwendolyn took a seat on the bed. "I don't think so Patricia. How in the world did you find me?" Patricia joined her on the bed. "Your 'boyfriend' left his business card, remember? I offered to look for you to let Dave know how you were doing." Gwendolyn shook her head. "I'm not doing okay. I'll be honest with you. I wish I was back with him instead of being here."

Patricia put a comforting arm around her. "I don't understand because why would this guy would go through all that effort just to get you back. From the way you look, it doesn't look like he is treating you well." Gwendolyn began to cry. "I'm his slave. I work for him. I'm not his girlfriend, I am his servant. Patricia, tell me. How is Dave?" Patricia got up to examine the dinky room. "Jake banged him up pretty bad. He called me right after you had left. He really didn't sound too happy to let you go." "Would he have wanted me to stay?"

Patricia faced Gwendolyn with a sly look on her face. "I got the feeling that he really wanted you to stay there with him. I mean he was not sounding good. He was almost in tears when you left." Patricia knew that her friend felt responsible for her because from what she heard, she ended up coming to him for help. "So how about I give you that examination so that those boneheads downstairs don't get suspicious?"

Gwendolyn nodded her head as Patricia grabbed her bag, ready to start the physical. It only took about an hour before Patricia had finished up her check-up. "Well your head is still pretty bruised up but it is recovering nicely. What I don't understand is that I am finding new bruises when I was so sure that they were healing." Gwendolyn lay on the bed, trying to tell Patricia the truth. "He hit me a few times while I was here. That's where they came from. Did Dave tell you that if he tried to contact me in any way Jake would put him in jail?"

Patricia shook her head. "He never did mention that. Why would he threaten him like that?" Gwendolyn got off the bed and began to pace back and forth. "I don't know why he would do something like that. It seems like he is trying to keep us apart. I just wish I could tell him how I am doing. Oh." Gwendolyn had just realized something a reached into her apron to pull out the piece of paper that she had put her 'letter' on. This must have been what the guide meant.

"Patricia, could you do me a big favor." She held out the letter in her hands. "Could you give him this letter? A little birdie told me to write it. I would like for him to write one back in return." Patricia gladly accepted the piece of paper and put it in her shirt pocket. "I guess that means that I should change my name to cupid." Gwendolyn blushed, telling Patricia that she was just worried about how Dave was taking things.

"Sure okay. Hey, do you want me to call you Rebbecca or Gwendolyn." She held a hand over her heart, remembering who gave her a name when she didn't have one. "Could you call me Gwendolyn when Jake isn't watching? Dave gave me that name and I feel like I can have an identity with that name." Patricia understood her request and assured her that she would be careful. "Okay. Have you been able to remember anything yet?"

Gwendolyn shook her head, but mentioned the diary that she had discovered when she got to the room. "That's wonderful. A diary is basically a log of your life so maybe you can get better idea on how you are. I would love to stay and chat some more, but I don't want to overstay my visit. I will be sure to give this letter to Dave and be back tomorrow. You need to do something like faint on the job, that way Jake will have no choice, but to call me."

Gwendolyn nodded at the plan and hugged Patricia. Removing the tape from the keyhole, she opened the door and saw that no one was around. She escorted her to the door and bid her goodbye, leaving the young woman hoping that the animal would receive her message.

A/N: Okay guys, that's the deal. How is the drama going for you guys? Are you ** at me yet? Well I don't care, you will just have to keep reading. Don't worry, things won't be like this forever. One final thing I would like to do is thank my first beta reader Sinistre. Now even though you said that you didn't have to do a lot, you still took the time to offer me your services and I want to thank you a ton. Hopefully you will have the time to help me a bit more in the future. Enjoy^^


	37. Patricia's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Batista. He belongs to the WWE. Now enjoy the story.

Chapter 37: Patricia's Thoughts

Patricia exited the home, leaving Gwendolyn alone with Jake again. She found her car that she had parked on the street in front of his house. Unlocking the driver's door, she tossed her medical bag to the passenger's seat and climbed in. Putting her keys in the ignition, she started the engine and took off to deliver Gwendolyn's letter to Dave. As she weaved through traffic back to his house, she got to thinking about things. She had made the promise to Dave that she would find her, but she really didn't know the real reason herself why she offered to do it.

When Dave told her what happened, she saw the look of pure sadness in his eyes. She knew that he really cared about her. Not in the type of way that someone who felt responsible for taking care of a sick person felt, but something more. She had been his good friend and personal doctor for a couple of years since he first started in the WWE. She was there when he got divorced from his ex-wife and saw him struggle to find love from different woman.

Whenever he had found another girlfriend, Patricia had watched his back to make sure that everything would be alright. She wasn't being nosy or anything like that. In fact, Dave asked her to watch out for him because he had known most of the women he was with like to say certain things about him when he wasn't around. Every single girlfriend he had seemed to be with him for the same reasons, his career and his income. He was a famous superstar in the WWE which meant that he was loaded.

On one occasion, his 4th girlfriend was hanging around backstage while he was having a match and began to strike up a conversation with Patricia. Apparently, she didn't know that she was friends with Dave and figured that she wouldn't get caught saying a few bad things about Dave and how he was a stubborn guy for not wanting to buy her something that she wanted. A short time later, Dave eventually heard from a very reliable source what she had said and she was out the door the next day. She wondered who could have told him what she had said. Patricia tried to keep the smile from appearing on her face. She began to think of Dave as a big brother now who needed to have his injuries tended to once in a while.

Seeing him with Gwendolyn was a different story though. The first thing that came to her mind was that the injury that she may have had was the reason for their closeness. Thinking back in her career, Patricia remembered a few other cases of people with amnesia and how they tend to be quite attached to the first person they see. This seemed to be the case with Gwendolyn too until she saw them together. There was something stronger between the two of them. When she had examined her the first time, she could tell that Dave was really falling for her hard. It seemed like she was the same way and Patricia didn't think it was because of her injury.

She wondered how Dave would take to getting a letter from her. She thought about whether or not telling him about how she was being treated. Gwendolyn told her that Dave was forbidden to visit or even call her or else Jake would put him in jail. Patricia knew that there was no way that he could have done that, unless he had a deep influence with the cops. Patricia was a doctor. She took a priority in making sure that her patients were in a stable environment for a speedy recovery. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dave was a stable environment for Gwendolyn. It didn't take that long to find the house once she had left. Once she parked the car, she grabbed her things and walked up to the front door.

After knocking a few times, she heard someone behind her. When she turned around, she met a man who introduced himself as Jake. This told Patricia that she was definitely right about the house. When she made her way inside and spotted Gwendolyn, she almost didn't recognize her because she was in a uniform. Jake told her that Rebbecca hadn't told him that she had seen a doctor. She figured that she shouldn't use the name Dave gave her, since it seemed like he didn't have any knowledge of it. As she kept her face unemotional, she explained what she was going to do with her.

She knew that she had to speak with her as soon as possible. Once they were sure that no one was going to eavesdrop on them, she explained the situation to her. She saw a few fresh bruises on her and knew that it was from Jake. Other than that, she seemed to be doing well, mental wise. The diary would definitely provide a huge help in her condition. She also learned that things from their past would cause a person with amnesia to remember certain things that they experience, thus bringing their memory back. She assured her that everything would be fine.

She was surprised when Gwendolyn had given her the letter. She told her that a little birdie told her to write it. Patricia didn't look, figuring that Dave deserved to be the first to read it. It was a small piece of pink paper with what seemed like only a few words scribbled on it. Patricia found herself stopping at a red light only a few blocks away from his house. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for the light to turn green. She had thought of a few ways to help those two lovebirds see each other without getting Dave behind the slammer. She had become fond of the young woman and wanted to take care of her too.

After running a few ideas through her head, she came up with one safe idea. It was a long shot, but it may work. It had to be done or else something horrible may happen to Dave because of himself. She started to get worried because she didn't want to leave him alone for such a long period of time. The light turned green and Patricia moved her car to get back to the house. After a few more minutes, she made it into Dave's driveway. Once she shut the car off, she searched through her bag for Gwendolyn's note and a prescription bottle that she had on her. She hopped out of the car and went to the front door. Using the key to undo the lock, she walked her way inside. "Dave, I'm back" She shouted upon entering.

A/N: Okay guys, these next few chapters may get a little out there but it will also be a very romantic gesture for you romance freaks out there. I also want to apologize to anyone if they didn't like this chapter. I had thought of this and a few other chapters as a way to help you readers get to know some character insights better. One last thing that I want to do is thank all of my readers for getting me past the 200 review mark. I appreciate all of you who took the time to read this fic and plz keep the reviews coming because me and my muse feed off of them and keep us going^_^

Random thoughts: "The stars above will determine your destiny"


	38. Another Way for Dave

Disclaimer: I don't own Batista. He is the property of the WWE and no one else.

Chapter 38: Another Way for Dave

Dave had thought about what to do while he waited for Patricia to come back. He wondered whether or not she would find Jake's house in the first place. She had never let him down before so he was confident that she would get there. Also, since she was a doctor, she would be able to get into his place without question and see her. Dave sighed to himself as he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. It was a nerve racking wait for Dave.

He just wants to know if she was alright. After checking the clock for about the hundredth time, he realized that only had few minutes had passed. To Dave, it seemed longer. The wait was just excruciating. He looked inside the fridge to see if there was something he could eat. He moved things around, but he couldn't find anything that would remotely satisfy his hungry. He was not too happy to admit it but the breakfast that he had earlier was probably the best thing he had every eaten.

He would have loved to continue waking up to that type of gourmet breakfast every morning. He wouldn't have forced her to do it if she didn't want to. He was angry because he wanted to tell her a few things but backed out at the last minute. He wouldn't say he was afraid; it was something else that he couldn't figure out at the moment. He decided on just making himself a sandwich which should take away time from the waiting that he was still doing.

He was halfway done with his meal when he heard the front door open. "Dave, I'm back." He dropped his food and rushed over to Patricia, wanting to know what happened. "Now hold on, big guy. You may want to sit on the couch. This is going to be a long story." He decided to take her advice and the two made their way to the living room. Patricia took a seat in the armchair, Dave plopped on the couch. "Now where would you like me to start?"

Dave thought about what he thought he wanted to know first. "Tell me how she's doing." Patricia nodded her head. "She seems to be doing well in terms of her condition. She told me that she found something that could help her memory." Dave sighed in relief. "That's good. Maybe she can finally get her life back together with Jake." He almost felt like throwing a fit, wanting himself to help her get her like together. "I don't think that's the case Dave."

Dave's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't know what this guy told you when he was here but he obviously lied to you. From the way he is treating her, he sure doesn't seem like the boyfriend type." Dave got worried. "I figured as much by the way he treated her when she stood up to him."

"It's probably worse than that. When I went to see her, she was in a uniform that is usually given to female maids. Dave, she works for him as his maid. She is not his girlfriend. From the look of things, she's the only one that works there. She has really terrible living condition and is barely being fed. She sounded so unhappy." Patricia didn't want to tell him, but eventually Dave would have figured out that there was more to the story. He was too smart despite what most women thought.

"That motherfucker hits her too doesn't he?" Patricia regrettably nodded her head, trying to calm Dave down as the animal inside of him began to show. "Dave calm down. There's another thing I have to tell you." Dave began to calm down, hoping that this next bit of news would be better than what she just told him. "Gwendolyn wanted me to give something to you." Reaching into her pocket, Patricia pulled out the small piece of paper that she gave her. "For some odd reason, Gwendolyn knew I was coming and wrote something here. She wanted me to give it to you. I didn't look at it. I figured that it was something that only you should read."

She walked over to Dave and placed the folded piece of paper in his hands. She sat back down as he looked over the paper, without opening it yet. He was worried about what the note would say. Would it tell him to forget about her? Would she tell him to move on? The curiosity finally got the best of him as he opened the paper. The writing was small, so that more could be written in the space. He still was able to read it, despite the size. Patricia told Dave that she was going to get something to eat in the kitchen while he read it. He nodded his head, his mind focused on the note.

_Dave,_

_In a way, I think this is just a figment of my imagination, but something told me to write this. I hope that you get this soon. If not then I guess I should just end it here. If you somehow get this, I just want you to know that I still think of you and I still have the key that you gave me. Maybe I am hoping that I can somehow get out of here and go back to your house. Anyways I just want you to know that I want to hear from you somehow. If you can't see me, then just write to me. Still I don't know how this is going to reach you. Maybe this is just a waste of my time. Either way, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you because of me. Please forgive me.  
_

_Gwendolyn (I will keep that name no matter what happens)_

He read over it a few more times, trying to understand that she wanted to still hear from him. If there is a God, then there had to be some way that they could still talk to each other. He called Patricia back over to the living room and asked her when the next time she would visit Jake's home was. "I told Jake that I would have to come over there often and he gave me permission to head over there when he was at work. The two other goons don't usually leave the house, but they do hang out in front of the television to watch their sports.

I see her in her room so that no one suspects a thing." Dave asked her to come see him first thing tomorrow so that he could give her something to give to Gwendolyn. Patricia smiled, knowing that she was going to be playing a real life cupid. She made plans to come back at around eleven and left Dave alone with the note from the very interesting woman that stole his heart.

A/N: Okay everybody, are you enjoying yourselves. I would hope so after all of the chapters that I have done. I don't know when this is going to end, but I will let you all know first. So R&R and enjoy the chapter. "Happy Reading:P"


	39. Dave's Thoughts

Disclaimer: Batista is the property of the WWE and is not going to belong to anyone else.

Chapter 39: Dave's Thoughts

Dave has been waiting anxiously for Patricia to come back. When she did, she had a surprise for him that he never would have expected. The small note from Gwendolyn with a plea that he writes back to her if the letter reached him made his heart flutter. Patricia offered to deliver what he could have managed to write when she went to check up on her again. Promising to return in the morning, she left him to come up with something to write down.

The main problem with this whole thing was that writing something, anything, wasn't as easy as one might think, especially to someone as that meant so much to him as Gwendolyn. What could he possibly tell her in a letter that he didn't want to tell her face to face? Dave began to pace back and forth from the kitchen to the living room and back again, hoping that it would somehow push his mind into coming up with something to put down on paper. It was something that he didn't want to screw up. It was just to important.

_To other people, this may seem easy, but she's just different for some reason. I just don't know what I could say to her. In her letter, she said even she wasn't sure why she was writing it. Maybe I can just do the basics to see if it even manages to reach her. I don't want to write something and it affects her horribly while she is over there. _Dave finally got the wheels turning in his head and found something that he could say to Gwendolyn. He quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom, the pain in his side suddenly forgotten. This was far more important then some small pain in the ribs.

Almost barging in, he searched around the room, searching through multiple drawers, looking for something to use as paper. Dave cursed himself for not being able to find things when he really needed it. After a few more minutes of searching even under the bed and clearly losing his mind, he finally found a yellow notepad with a pen attached to it that was hidden away in the closet. _God forgive I didn't have anything to write with. _Dave took the items and himself back downstairs, needing to eat the rest of his food so that he could get the energy to write.

He walked to where his sandwich had still lain when Patricia had arrived. He put the notepad and the pen on the counter and finished up his food. After eating everything up and clearing the table away, he sat down and got hold of the pen and paper. _Hmm. How am I going to start this? Come on Dave. You can write a simple letter. You use to do that all the time to your ex-wife from the road. _Dave tapped the back of the pen on the table, struggling to come up with a way to start off the letter.

After a few minutes, he popped the cap from the blue pen and took it to the paper. The point of the pen hovered over the paper, not moving in the slightest. _I want to start it right but I want to start it the way that I would normally do. _After hovering for a little bit of time, the pen began to slowly move. _Dear Gwendolyn. No, that's not right. _Dave tore the sheet from the pad and tossed it in the garbage. _Dearest Gwendolyn. Whoa, I definitely don't want to do that. It may send her the wrong impression. _Once again, he tore the sheet out and threw it into the garbage. All Dave could do was tapping the pen loudly on the table as every attempt to write something ended up in the garbage.

It was starting to bug him enough as is. During the first hour, he would try to do things that would help him come up with something to write. He decided that he would take out his frustration like he always did, by working out. He collected the pen and pad and brought it with him to the workout room near the stairs. When he got inside, he found the pair of sweatpants that he always left there so that he could get changed and get right into it. He got changed and began to work out by lifting the dumbbells.

He walked over and bent down next to it, checking the weights to make sure that everything is the way he left it. Once everything looked okay, he took the 600 pound dumbbell and began to lift it effortlessly from the floor to his chest. He tried to be careful with how much effort he was putting into lifting the weight. He had a real injury and didn't want to make it worse so that he would be out of action even longer then he'd half to be. Lifting the dumbbell did help lift his spirits and clear his mind. Doing this brought back a moment that he would never want to forget.

He remembered he was doing the same thing when he first met Gwendolyn. It was strange because he would have never figured that she would go looking for him. While he was working out, he was waiting to hear the sound of his front door opening and closing. He wouldn't have been surprised either, figuring that she must have had family that was worried about her or something like that.

Seeing her in the doorway, almost watching him was the last thing he could have ever expected. While doing the twelfth rep, he finally figured out what he could put. Dropping the dumbbell safely on the floor, he rushed over to grab the pen and pad before he forgot. It was another short message, about the same as the one she wrote. He tore off the piece and walked out of the workout room, leaving everything behind. When he looked at the clock, he found that it was already pass midnight.

He stood there, looking down at what he had written. He needed to get some sleep so that he would be able to wait for Patricia in the morning. He walked around and up the stairs, heading for his room. Before he went inside, he looked towards the door on the other side. He was expecting to see the door open like it always was late at night when Gwendolyn couldn't sleep. All he saw was the door closed, just like how he left it. Just seeing that put a pang in his heart, reminding him of how much he missed her.

He walked into his room and put the note on the dresser. Stripping his clothes off, he went to take a shower. He tried to be gentle as his injures were still there. Even though the pain had mysteriously disappeared, there was still a huge bruise where he was hit. After he finished cleaning himself up, he got dressed for bed. Grabbing the note, he sat on his bed, looking it over once again. He still wasn't sure if he wanted this to be the final version but it was really late and he didn't feel like thinking of something else. He put the note underneath his bedside clock, that way it wouldn't be blown away by the breeze from the open window. He got into bed and tried to get some sleep, still wondering if he should do something else with the letter.

A/N: Almost to forty chapters. I am so happy that everyone is following the story as long as they did. I never knew that it would be so popular with so many people. I don't know how long this story will be, but I will be sure to keep things going after this. So please R&R and Happy Reading ^_^.


	40. Special Delivery

Disclaimer: This story is from my mind but parts of it may seem out of this world. The one thing that is real is Batista and he belongs to the WWE.

Chapter 40: Special Delivery

As the night wore on, Dave couldn't really sleep. He just couldn't believe that the letter was right. He wanted to change it somewhat, but time was slipping by. It would only be a matter of hours before Patricia would come and pick it up. During the course of the night, Dave woke up a total of eight times to check the letter. He still managed to get some sleep until about 10:30.

When he woke up again, he stretched out his muscle. He then took a hot shower to wake him up and clear his mind. _It's fine. I'm sure it's fine. Is it really fine? Yeah, it's fine. _It was clear that his mind was still thinking back to the letter. He cleaned himself up and got dressed in some jeans, a red t-shirt and some timberland boots. He wasn't planning on going anywhere until Patricia picked up the letter. When he finished getting dressed, he headed downstairs to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, not forgetting the letter of course.

Once again, he found it difficult to find something to eat. He looked around to find some cereal and decided to just eat that until he went out to get some groceries. He sat at the counter and munches on the crunchy frosted flakes. Every time he would take a bite, he would look at the letter while he was chewing. He looked it over hundreds of time and each time he looked at it, he found something wrong with it. When he finished and cleaned everything up, he continued to sit there. The minutes had seemed to tick by slowly.

Before long, Dave heard his front door open. Patricia walked in right on time. "Well good morning. It's good to see that you didn't forget that I was coming. So did you write something?" "Umm, yeah I did. Here you go." Dave seemed a little hesitant as he handed the letter to Patricia. "Okay, I'll give this to her now. See you later." Without another word, Patricia headed back out the door, the message in her hand. Dave was surprised at how quick she left. He still couldn't tell if he should have changed something or not. For now, he would have to wait for Patricia to come back with a response from Gwendolyn. Patricia entered her car and took off from Dave's house.

Seeing that it was pretty early, she figured that Jake wouldn't be home since he is a lawyer and is probably at the office. It's not like she was worried because she was a doctor and she had the right to see her patient so Jake couldn't stop her either way. Taking the familiar route, Patricia found herself at the large house in no time. Making her way up the steps with her medical bag as not to look suspicious, she rang the doorbell. After three rings, the door opened to reveal that Gwendolyn had been put back to work.

Gwendolyn was surprised to see Patricia return and let her inside. "Hey, no one is allowed here until the boss comes back." Brad said. "I'm her doctor and I had forgotten to give her something when I was here before." Brad recognized her and left her to tend to Gwendolyn, warning her not to do anything fishy. When they were left alone, the duo headed upstairs to Gwendolyn's room. Once they were inside, Patricia did the same as before with the keyhole to give them privacy. Gwendolyn took a seat on the bed, waiting to hear what Patricia had to say.

"On behalf of my special delivery service, I have a letter from a Mr. Dave Batista addressed to you." She pulled the letter from her medical bag and handed it to her. All Gwendolyn could do was stare at it, unsure of what it would say. "Aren't you going to read it? I'm dying to know what Dave wrote." Gwendolyn wanted to know too. After another second, she opened the letter and began to read to herself.

_Gwendolyn,_

_This is kind of hard for me to do. I guess I'm just not good at things like this. When Patricia gave me your note, I was surprised and happy that you even thought to do something like that even though it could have been for nothing. She told me how you were doing and I am not too happy with the news. I'm going to tell you this now, somehow, someway; you will come back and stay with me okay. I will find a way along with Patricia to get you out of there. Just hang on to hope okay. I hope I will see you soon._

_Dave_

Gwendolyn couldn't believe what she read as she handed the letter to Patricia to read. When she finished, she gave a laugh at the content. "Is it possible?" Patricia continued to have a smile on her lips. "The only real way that I can get you out of here permanently and legally is to prove to the police that you will be in danger soon. Since you are my patient, I have the right to report anything suspicious if I believe something is wrong. The problem is it may take time." She noticed that Gwendolyn hadn't looked at her.

She put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her hope. "I will make sure that you will get out of here. I have seen the bruises so all I need is a background on Jake and I can go to the police." Gwendolyn looked up and gave Patricia a huge hug. "I can wait as long as I can get out of here." She began to cry, unable to keep her emotions in check. "I'm sure you will. I'm going to get out of here so as not to draw suspicion. I'll make sure to leave a note for Jake, saying that I was here so that he thinks won't do anything to you. Okay."

Gwendolyn nodded her head. She escorted Patricia out of her room, removing the tape from the keyhole. As the reached the bottom of the stairs, she informed the goons that she wanted to give Gwendolyn her prescription. Once she had finished explaining, she waited as Brad called Jake at his office. Patricia took the phone when it was handed to her and repeated what she had told to the goons. Jake said that it was okay as long as she could still work and hung up. Patricia bid her farewell to everyone and left through the door that Gwendolyn held open for her. Once she closed it, she went back to cleaning the kitchen, the note safely tucked in her apron.

A/N: Okay everybody. Are you enjoying yourselves? Please let me know through reviews and look for the update soon. On another side note, this chapter is dedicated to my mother who passed away on 8/31/09. Watch over me and keep me safe Mom. Happy Reading:P.


	41. Jake's Thoughts

Disclaimer: It's my story and my made up characters. The only person that is not made up is Batista. He is the property of the WWE. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 41: Jake's Thoughts

Jake sat in his chair, hanging up on the doctor that made a second appearance to his house. It was becoming quite annoying to him since he thought that it was unnecessary. He finally got Rebbecca back so his house can finally be put back in order. Jake was looking over some cases when he began to think about how she has changed. He smiled to himself as he put down the files he was looking at. _It's just an act. She's trying to get out of getting back to work since I kicked her lazy ass that night. _

Even though he did such a thing, he had expected her to come back to him in a few minutes. After the first few hours, he began to search around the neighborhood with his two bodyguards Brad and Travis. The first sighting of her was when she had exited out of a store with another man. Jake told Brad to keep track of her until they found out where she was staying. After a few failed attempts, they finally spotted the guy she was with exiting the house with her and left. Jake took this time to break in and make himself comfortable until they came back.

He had a lot of fun for some reason when he stood in front of the pair, in power, in control. Of course Rebbecca shot her mouth at him like he knew she would. _She must have forgotten her place when she is around me. _He looked down at his right hand, remembering when he made contact with her skin. He didn't really think of her as a human. He just thought of her as a servant that he could manipulate and control. He knew of her history in the orphanage and offered her the job so that he could get her to his home. She wasn't a good worker by all means, always wanting to eat and take a break.

Jake had been waiting for the perfect time when he would finally take her to his bed and make her his for good. He would try to keep her in check. Jake had been angered sincerely by the fact that she let the doctor in his home while he was working. _Tonight, I will punish her dearly. I will make sure that Brad and Travis have some fun with her too. _Jake hadn't loss much progress despite getting Rebbecca back. He had managed to get the case work done to see a conviction of a known rapist while he waits for his bodyguards to report. Of course the man that was being accused was an innocent person.

After looking over the files multiple times, he saw that there was really no evidence against the man. _I'm sure I could come up with some fake DNA evidence. That always seems to convince the idiots on the jury out of all things. _"Would you like anything else, Mr. Walker?" His secretary asked. Jake's only response was to shoo her away. She nodded before exiting the office. _Maybe I should just fire her. I could always find another replacement. _Jake made a note of this on a pad near his desk. He wouldn't have a problem find another secretary.

Jake had this thought that any woman is willing to do anything for a job. That meant anything. He had six different secretaries work for him that he had brought to his bed. He didn't really care about any of their feelings, thinking that they should have been smarter than to trust him. Every time he was tired of seeing their face, he would fire them for an unknown reason and refuse to pay them. Jake was indeed a tyrant who would not hesitate to use force to get what he wants. That was going to be his plan for Rebbecca when he got home.

He would punish her, hurt her. He would make her do what he said and Brad and Travis would get in on the action too. Jake figured that she must have been a virgin because of how she acted around him. She still acted like a child even though she was in her twenties. Jake would be sure to show her the way of becoming a real woman. He had done this with other servants in the past and he did not feel bad in the least when a new girl was brought to the house. His heart was made of ice and he thought that it was an asset to becoming a great lawyer.

His logic is if you got emotionally involved with your client, then the case would be much more difficult to prosecute, even if you knew that the person was innocent. Jake continued to look over the case for the next couple of hours. He didn't mind the hours that he worked because it was his firm and he paid himself a very good salary. He didn't need or want a partner to run the firm, figuring that he would just want to get paid more for his services. _I don't need anyone, just me._ Jake spotted a few things that he put a note on that he would look over when he had the time.

The time flew by as Jake continued to work on his case, all the while remembering what he was going to do to Rebbecca when he got home. Once it was time to close up, he pack up the papers in the suitcase, grabbed his jacket and keys, and headed out. His secretary bid him goodbye as he was leaving. Since it was the weekend, Jake decided that he would get rid of her on Monday. Once he got down to the parking lot, he jumped into his red Lincoln Navigator. He tossed all of his things in the backseat and started the engine. Once he checked his mirror and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, he pulled out of his parking spot and headed back home.

A/N: I am hoping that these separate chapters help give you info on what the other characters are like. Oh man, what is Jake going to do when he gets home, wait till the next chapter to find out. So please do what you always do and "Happy Reading^_^"


	42. An Unforgiving Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Batista even though this story is mine. He is the property of the WWE and that's all there is to it.

Chapter 42: An Unforgiving Punishment

After a few minutes since he left the firm, Jake made it home. Before he went inside, he thought about what he was going to do to Rebbecca. After a few thoughts flew through his brain, he thought to just do it nice and slow to make her suffer. Once he parks the car in the two door garage, he grabbed his things and headed inside. Dropping off his jacket and briefcase, he greeted Brad and Travis, who were watching the football game in the living room. He asked where Rebbecca was since he didn't notice that she was working. Travis told him that she was upstairs and had been since the doctor left. "Could you go get her for me so that we can finally have our fun with her?"

Brad and Travis had a sadistic smirk on their faces, knowing what he was talking about. While they headed upstairs to grab their special guest, Jake went to the kitchen and grabbed a large knife. He headed back to the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them to come back. He heard quite the commotion coming from upstairs as what sounded like glass breaking rang through the house. After a few more minutes of struggling, Jake looked up to see Brad and Travis carrying an exhausted Gwendolyn, arm by arm, downstairs. "What took you guys so long?" Brad explained that when they tried to grab her, she tried to hold them back by throwing everything that she could in the room.

Eventually she just got too tired to fight back and they grabbed her. Gwendolyn didn't know what to do as she stared at her employer. She spotted the knife in his right hand and began to struggle again against Brad and Travis's grip. They kept a firm hold on her and Jake approached her slowly with a sick and twisted smile on his face. He held the knife close to her neck, stopping her. "Now we are finally going to have some fun with you. Brad, you know what to do." Brad nodded and covered Gwendolyn's mouth, preventing anything to be heard. He grabbed her arms behind her back while Travis lifted her right leg off the ground. Jake moved in to get a closer look as he examined the pantyhose that she was wearing.

He then took the knife and placed the edge of it through it, making a large hole that exposed her skin. He began to caress the exposed skin with his free hand and gave it an evil kiss. Tears began to burn Gwendolyn's eyes, unsure of what was to come. It didn't take to long for her to find out. Jake took the knife once again and places the sharp edge against her leg. He applied a great deal of pressure as he moved the knife across, drawing blood. Gwendolyn shouted out in pain against Brad's hand. She couldn't stop crying against the unfamiliar pain. Yeah she was bruised up, but this was different.

She actually thought that she was going to die. _I guess this is the end for me. I just wish that I could have found out who I am. Dave I'm so sorry. Looks like you won't be able to keep your promise after all. _Jake looked at the wound he created, watching the blood drip to the floor. "Now you know you are going to have to clean this up right." He then forced her hand in front of him and slashes her palm, end to end, causing more blood to flow from her body. Gwendolyn felt herself being lightheaded, the pain being to excruciating to handle. It was such a cruel punishment for something she had not done.

To take her mind off the pain, all she could really do was think of Dave. How would he feel when he found her dead? Would he cry for her? Would he just move on with his life as if she never existed? It was just too hard to think about. _If I were to experience my first time, I would wish it was with him. I wonder what it would have been like, having his hands lightly touch my exposed skin, our bodies molded together once I finally give myself to him. I guess it will never happen now. At least I can die thinking of him. _Jake continues to mercilessly cut different parts of her body, as if she was a piece of meat. When she began to fade into the darkness, Travis would force her wake up and feel the pain all over again. After a few minutes more of the tortureous pain, Brad and Travis dropped her on the floor.

With no strength left to even protect herself from falling, she hit the floor with a loud thump. Cuts had covered every inch of her body, some had bleed and others had just been small scratches. As she looked up at the three men, all she could see was a look of what seemed like satisfaction. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Her life seemed to be disappearing right before her eyes. She slowly closed her eyelids, begging for the pain to be over. She could still hear what was going on between the three guys that did this to her. "So what do you want to do Jake?" She could hear Travis ask. "Well maybe we can finally have our way with her since she can't fight back anymore. She may even enjoy satisfying all of us at the same time."

Brad sounded hopeful at this possibility. "Sure why not. Let's do it." She heard him say. She was going to be raped and there was nothing she could do about it. Not only were these guys evil, but they were thieves as well for taking her purity, her life. Gwendolyn felt her legs being lifted off the ground. She couldn't tell who it was. She didn't want to know who it was. She didn't want this to happen. _If there is a God, please help me. You can at least do that for me. S_he had no idea that her prayers would soon be answered.

A/N: Come on you guys. I would never let that happen to her. Read the next chapter to see who saves her. Dum dum dum. Please R&R and "Happy Reading ^_^"


	43. A Close Call

Disclaimer: You basically know what I'm going to say. The god known as Batista does not belong to me. He is the property of WWE.

Chapter 43: A Close Call

Just as the men were about to put their plans to action, something unexpected occurs. Without warning, the sound of a battering ram could be heard being smashed against the door. After a few hits, the door fell from its hinges and men in black uniforms began to swarm in. All of a sudden, Jake, Brad, and Travis were surrounded by six swat team members with their weapons drawn. "So Mr. Walker, we finally meet." The trio looked up to see a man about 6'2', around 250 pounds. He was wearing a brown suit with black shoes and his black hair was cleanly cut. "The name is Detective Jerry and I have been dying to meet you."

The trio had their hands up. Another person emerged from behind the detective. It was Patricia and she rushed to the nearly comatose young lady on the ground. "Oh my god, Detective this is the young woman that I was talking to you about." The detective nodded his head. "Then I'm glad we got here when we did, Doctor." Patricia tended to Gwendolyn's wounds, trying to patch up as much as she could with what she had. Gwendolyn was out like a light. Patricia needed to get her out of there and back to Dave. "Detective, I need to get her out of here so that I may treat her wounds better. I know a friend who carries a few things that I can use. Can I ask one of your men to help me carry her to the car?"

The detective agreed and allowed the captain to help Patrica. She took the upper half while the captain took the lower and began to bring her to Patricia's car outisde. After placing her in the car, the captain asked if she needed anymore help. "No, I will be fine. You just look over the arrest of that motherfucker, okay." The captain wished her luck and went back inside to start the investigation. Patricia took off like a bat out of hell. She knew that Dave wouldn't want to see her like this, but she knew he would be happy just to see her. It was a long drive for Patricia, stopping a couple of times to check on Gwendolyn. She never woke up throughout the ride, but she was still breathing. In her haste, she ran through a few red lights, but was never pulled over. "I guess they gave me permission."

She said out loud to no one particular. When she spotted the driveway, she told Gwendolyn that it was going to be alright, hoping that she would hear her. Turing off the car, she jumped out of the car and rushed inside. "Dave, Dave, I need you help!" She yelled urgently. She saw him coming downstairs, asking what was wrong. "Don't ask questions, just follow me." Dave did as she said and followed her outside to her car. Seeing her open the passenger's side door, Dave figured that she needed help with carrying something. He wasn't wrong about that.

He saw an arm being draped across her shoulder as she lifted a bloody body from her car. As Dave approached, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Gwendolyn. She was barely recognizable but it was really her. Dave didn't wait another second to get her out of the car and lift her into his arms. Patricia led the way inside and into the living room where Gwendolyn was placed on the couch. Dave just stared at the different cuts on her body and asked what happened. Patricia began to explain the situation as she grabbed a few medical items from her bag and cleaned up the cuts.

In total, there were about 57 small cuts on her body in which most had bleed tremendously. Despite the injuries, Patricia managed to fix her up to the best of her abilities. "She's going to have a lot of scars when she wakes up, but she should do so in a little while. She'll be okay Dave. Just take care of her, okay." Patricia saw him nod his head, unable to take his eyes away from her. She knew that he was still in disbelief that she was there. She decided that she would leave the two alone and give Dave a call later to check up on her. She grabbed the few things that she brought from the car, bid her farewell, and went home.

Dave knelt by Gwendolyn's side. He took her now healing hand in his left. With his right hand, he began to caress her face, wondering if he had finally lost his mind and this was all just a dream. He could feel the warm coming from her body. She moved her head slightly, responding to the familiar touch. _It looks like it's going to be a long wait. _Dave thought. He was right about that. A few hours had passed since Patricia had brought her back to him. Every slight movement that she made got him nervous, making him think she was waking up. Dave stayed faithfully by her side. He kept wishing that she would wake up soon so that he could stop worrying.

Patricia told him that she would be alright but it still didn't help with the fact that she didn't wake up yet. The only time Dave left her side was to go use the bathroom since he really couldn't help it. The call of Mother Nature was something that couldn't be ignored for long. As Dave examined her battered clothes, he saw something shiny glinting in the sunlight. As he reached for the item, he saw that it was the key that he had given her.

Dave's emotions had almost hit a breaking point, nearly causing him to actually cry. Dave pulled himself together, telling himself that the Animal doesn't cry. He kept telling himself that until he felt his hand being squeeze. He silenced his mind as he looked up at her face. Her face began to move; unaware of what was going on. Then Dave saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Gwendolyn opened her eyes.

A/N: Okay guys, now they are back together. Happy? Can you guess how many chapters it will take before they finally have sex since probably every single one of you figured that they will eventually. Please R&R and "Happy Reading^_^"


	44. Back in Safe Hands

Disclaimer: Batista does not belong to anyone except the WWE. The other characters in this story that you do not recognize belong to me.

Chapter 44: Back in Safe Hands

As she roamed in the darkness, Gwendolyn thought for a moment that she was dead. She didn't really feel any pain. The only thing that she really wanted at the moment was to see through the darkness and find out where she was. She was very fearful at the same time of what she would see. Would she see something that she didn't want to see or was she truly lost to the world? The only other choice that she had would be to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her eyelids, expecting a blinding light to be there. She was surprised at what she found. She still felt the pain from what she assumed were the cuts so she figured that she wasn't dead just yet. Maybe dying but not dead.

The first thing that she saw was a ceiling, which really didn't help her all that much. She was unaware of the other presence until she felt a large heat source in her hand. She slowly lowered her head, fighting though the burning pain. She then found herself looking into a pair of soft, hazel eyes. She recognized immediately who the owner of those beautiful eyes were, but she just couldn't believe it. _This must be a dream. _She thought to herself. She continued to look in Dave's direction, unable to say anything. Dave was just astounded that he was able to be there when she finally woke up.

He tried to hold back all of the emotions that threatened to spill out and keep a calm demeanor. "Hey, welcome back." His voice was the best sound that she could have ever heard. She now knew that it wasn't a dream after all and began to push herself up from the cushions. "Hey, take it easy." He gently pushed her back down with his free hand. "It's alright. You can rest now. You're safe." Gwendolyn laid back down into the couch. She smiled at him once again before letting her eyelids drift close again, never saying a word.

In all honesty, Dave didn't want her to go back to sleep. He wanted to know what happened to her while she was away. It took Dave a while before he finally left her side once again with the assurance that she would be alright. He went to the kitchen to make her something to eat. He noticed that she looked a few pounds lighter which got him worried all over again. While getting something together, he could not help but continue to look back at the couch.

He kept thinking that his mind was just playing tricks on him and that Gwendolyn wasn't really there. After a few minutes, Dave managed to make a simple chicken soup. He brought it to the living room and placed it on coffee table. He went back to the kitchen and poured her some orange juice too. When he brought it accompany the soup, Gwendolyn stirred. When he looked over at her, Dave realized for the first time what she had been wearing.

He was confused as to why she was wearing it in the first place. He had seen ads before in the paper that showed the same and he knew that the uniform was used in the cleaning business. _So why is she wearing it?_ He thought to himself. He knelt beside her as she slept, making sure he didn't wake her. She deserved as much rest as she wanted. He raised his right hand and began to softly caress her cheek. She was warm to the touch and he was very happy to see that she had not disappeared. He stood up and leaned over her sleeping form and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I will be right back," he softly told her. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

He looked at the couch one more time, and then headed out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Gwendolyn opened her eyes. She slowly sat up in the couch and looked around. She couldn't find Dave. She called out his name and still no answer. She then remembered in her sleep hearing a soft voice telling her that he would be right back. _I wonder where he went. _She thought. As she continued to sit there, she wondered what she should do now that she was awake. She looked down at her body and the first thing that came to her mind was ugh.

Her uniform was in shreds and covered in her blood. _Maybe I should get cleaned up before he gets back. _She moved her legs over and when her bare feet touched the floor, she felt something. She turned her eyes downward and spotted the object. Reaching down slowly, she moved the box out from under the couch and placed it in her lap. Gwendolyn found herself looking at the box for a few minutes. _I wonder what this could be. _Gwendolyn continued to hold the box in her lap, unsure of whether or not to open it.

She lifted the box up and examined every inch of it. _There doesn't seem to be anything holding it closed. How strange. _Gwendolyn fiddled with the idea of the contents again for a few more seconds. _I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind me looking inside. There isn't even a ribbon or some sort of wrapping that could be ruined. _Gwendolyn put her hands on the edges of the white box and lifted it off without anymore hesitation. She placed the top to the side of her so that she would not lose it and moved the clear plastic wrapping.

Gwendolyn saw a black object lying inside, but she still couldn't tell what it was. She ran her fingertips over the silky material and began to have a feeling that she had felt this material before. As she moved a portion out of the box, she saw what looked to be a frilly and lacy design sown into it. Inch by inch, Gwendolyn removed the object out of the box. As she released it from its confinement, she gasped as she recognized what it was. _It's my dress. I thought that he got rid of it. It looks different, but I know that this is the dress that I was wearing when I first came here. _Gwendolyn examined the changes to the dress, remembering where fabric was torn and string was ripped away.

She couldn't find any of those damages anymore. All that was in front of her was a brand new dress. _Did he do this for me? When did he manage to find the time to do this? _She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She was just so touched with what he had done. _I wonder if this was supposed to be a surprise for me. Well, the surprise will be on him. _Holding the dress in her left hand, Gwendolyn used her right to prop herself up off the couch. She gingerly made her way up the spiral staircase and down the hall to the room that she had used before. Opening the door, Gwendolyn saw that the room looked just like it did before she left. Looking through the drawers, she saw the clothes still folded inside.

She laid the dress on the bed and looked through the drawers for some underwear. After finding some in a bottom drawer, she brought everything to where she remembered the shower being. She opened the door and flipped on the light switch, illuminating the darkness. She put everything on top of the sink and looked at her reflection being portrayed in the mirror. Taking her eyes away, she reached behind and slowly stripped away the ripped and torn clothes on her body. It took a few minutes to do this because of the small pains that would rise when she passed the uniform over the now healing cuts. Once she finally got herself naked, she looked down at her body.

She saw many deep cuts on her arms and legs, but they were all beginning to heal quickly. Gwendolyn gently put her left index finger to the cut that was just above her right hand. She applied a tiny bit of pressure to the wound, which only hurt a bit less than before. She turned towards the tub and turned the hot and cold water faucets on. She then pulled the switch to get the water coming out of the showerhead. After feeling the water and making some adjustment, she made her way inside. Gwendolyn let the water hit her back, giving herself time before letting the water hit her wounds on the front. She looked on the small shelf and grabbed the pink bar of soap.

Turning back to the water, she washed her hands until they became soapy. She then took her hands and passed them over her body. Getting every inch of her body nice and clean, she washed away the soap and continued to soak under the running water. She grabbed some shampoo that was near a corner of the tub and washed her hair too. The small traces of blood that was there just washed down the drain along with her worries. After seeing that her fingers were starting to get wrinkled, she finished up her shower.

Turning off the water, she exited out of the tub, making sure that her feet touched the mat so that she didn't slip and grabbed a towel off the rack. Wrapping the towel around her waist and chest, she walked back into the bedroom, relieved that the shower didn't hurt as much as she thought. She walked back over to where she left everything before getting cleaned up. The first thing she did was put on the black panties and bra. When she undid the towel from her body, Gwendolyn used it to dry her hair.

She dropped the towel on the bed and grabbed the dress. _I hope it still fits. _She dropped the black dress lower and stepped inside. She pulled it all the way around her hips, to her chest and placed her arms through the straps. Reaching around the back, she found the elusive zipper and pull it closed. Standing straight, Gwendolyn ran her hands over her hips, where the dress hugged perfectly. She examined every inch of her body and found that the dress seemed to fit well. _Alright, this is awesome. _She smiled to herself and opened the door to walk back out of the room.

When she closed the door behind her, she smelled something in the air. When she walked over to the top of the staircase, she looked around for a bit before spotting the food on the table. _Now how in the world did I miss that? _She circled through the stairs and plumped herself in front of the meal. Taking the bowl of soup in her lap, she began to eat up every last bit since she had not had a decent meal. After a few seconds the food was gone and she moved on to the orange juice, completely satisfied. She was very relaxed as she continued to sip on the drink. Then a mischievous smile began to play on her lips as she heard the sound of keys in the front door.

A/N: Today officially marks my 23rd birthday so I'm gonna to post this suckerXD Please review it because I'm going insane wondering if you are enjoying the story so far. Just be patient with Gwendolyn and Dave. They will get together soon. I promise. Happy Reading^_^.


	45. Home

Disclaimer: I may sound like a broken record but Dave Batista does not belong to me. He belongs to the WWE so there.

Chapter 45: Home

Gwendolyn got off the couch and saw the door beginning to open. She slipped around the furniture and rushed to wrap her arms around Dave who was just coming back from getting some supplies. As he felt the tug of her arms around his neck, he dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was very surprised to be holding her again so soon after she got back. He could only sigh as he squeezed his arms a little bit tighter. Gwendolyn was so happy that she felt herself crying again. She just wanted to be close to him again. Dave let out a small laugh. "It's good to see that you got your energy back."

She pulled away from his broad chest but kept her hands linked behind his neck. She looked up to his hazel eyes and saw something there. She saw that he was fighting with his emotions too. She had only been gone for a week, but it seemed like forever to him. After noticing that they were still holding each other, they reluctantly let go. As he bent down to get the bags, he noticed Gwendolyn do the same thing with the other. As she headed into the kitchen to drop it off, Dave finally noticed what she was wearing something different. Looking at the couch, he spotted something on one of the cushions.

He saw that it was the two halves of the box where he had stashed the dress. _I wonder how she found it, _he thought as he followed Gwendolyn to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw the bag sitting on the counter. Gwendolyn sat on one of the stools, her right leg crossed over her left. Dave tried not to stare at her as he took a seat next to her. She was quiet. Gwendolyn was waiting for Dave to mention something about the dress. As if on cue, "So I guess you found my surprise." Gwendolyn nodded her head. Dave pushed his back against the counter and raised his arms about his head.

As he stretched, Gwendolyn noticed a part of the red shirt he was wearing inch up, exposing a portion of his chiseled abs. Gwendolyn felt her face burn up again and turned away just like she had always done. Dave finished stretching and looked over to see Gwendolyn's head facing away from him. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned back to face him, still with a slight tinge to her cheeks. "Do you like the changes that I got made to the dress?" Gwendolyn let her legs dangle from the stool, letting herself get more comfortable. "I didn't mind if you had just thrown it away, you know."

Dave shook his head. "It seemed like something that you really loved so I thought it would just be a waste to just throw it away." "Well when did you get it done? I'm sure that you didn't have the time." Dave raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that? Remember before we left on the trip when I left those things in front of your door. Before I left, I grabbed the dress and brought it with me. I asked the women in the shop if they could do something with it. After flashing the green, they agreed to do what they can. They worked pretty fast and what I got back is what you are wearing right now."

"Well I'm impressed and very grateful. I think deep inside, I didn't want to throw it out because it could be a key to who I am." Dave agreed as he watched her sit there. Looking down, something caught his eye. He saw something red on the inside of her thigh. One of the wounds had reopened slightly. "Hey, you are starting to bleed again." Dave pointed towards the wound and Gwendolyn followed, spotting the tinkle of blood. "Aw shit, I'm sorry. I probably messed up you chair." Dave stood up and grabbed one of the bags. "It's alright. I knew this might happen which is why I went out."

From the bag, he removed some bandages, alcohol, cotton balls, and tape. "Why did you have to get some more stuff? I thought you had some still around the kitchen." "Patricia suggested that I go get some fresh supplies. She said she wanted to be careful cleaning your wounds since they were open for so long and didn't want them to get infected." With the things in his hands, he knelt down in front of her. "What are you doing?" Dave looked up at her. "I'm going clean you up. Got a problem with that?" Gwendolyn shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's just that I think that Patricia should look at it is all."

Dave raised an eyebrow at her, knowing the real reason why she was acting a little nervous. The wound was on the inside of her left leg, just inside the dress. "Hey, don't be scared." He left the things on the floor and stood back up. He stretched out his right hand and touched her cheek. He began to move his thumb against her soft skin, caressing it. "It's alright. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently. Gwendolyn leaned her head in his large hand. "I know that. It's just that it's till on my mind, you know." Dave looked closely at her face, noticing that her eyes were closed. She felt him looking at her and opened her eyes to meet his. She gave him a small smile, silently letting him know that he could continue. He took his hand away and gave a comforting kiss to her hair.

He pulled away from her and knelt back down to tend to the reopened wound. He made a move to touch her leg when he saw her stiffen up again. He couldn't blame her, especially with everything that she had been through. _It's just not fair to her. It's not fair that a wonderful girl like her has to go through all of this. _He laid his hand on her bare knee, feeling it shake. _I know she can't help it. _He moved her legs apart and looked on her leg for the wound. He saw her use her other leg to shield his view. He looked up and saw her turned away again, her hands on her cheeks. He moved his eyes back down so that he could finish the job. He looked past the other injuries until he spotted what he was looking for. It looked to be the biggest one and it was starting to bleed bad.

He looked to the floor and grabbed the alcohol and cotton. Taking the top of the bottle off, he moistened the ball. He used his free hand to hold her leg in place. He was about to put the cotton to the wound when he remembered her reaction the last time. _This time it's a bigger wound which means more pain. I've got to think of something. _After a few seconds, Dave got an idea. He stood up in front of her again until her focus was on him again. Gwendolyn had been waiting. She knew the alcohol and pain was coming soon. She had tried to prepare herself as best she could when she felt him stand back up. She turned her head back around, despite how red her cheeks probably looked. She looked directly into his eyes for about a second before looking somewhere else.

She gave him a exasperated look and a sigh. "Could you just get it over with? I really just want the thing cleaned already." Dave shook his head at her sarcastic comment. He moved closer towards her until her leg was around his waist. He continued to look at her face as her eyes widened in surprise. She never said a word as she watched the hand with the cotton ball make it way back under the dress, towards the wound. Gwendolyn forcefully shut her eyes to try and block out the horrible pain. She felt his hand inching closer to the wound, the stinging sensation rising more and more. With her eyes closed, she never saw what happened next. Dave took his hand away for a split second before pressing it against her full force.

Gwendolyn tried to yell from the pain, but found that her lips were being covered by something. Putting the pain in the back of her mind for now, she opened her eyes to a pleasant surprise. She saw Dave leaned across her body and pressing his lips against hers to keep her from screaming. She was silently enjoying the moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Dave found it crazy that she had wrapped her arms around him. He had thought of this as just an excuse to kiss her again after the last time. He made sure to keep his focus on pressing the cotton ball in place for a few more seconds. He moved his hand a little further down, almost forgetting what he was doing. Gwendolyn, in response to the pain, bit on Dave's lip.

They pulled away from each other, Dave checking his lip as he continued to fix the wound. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't ready for that." Dave took the cotton away from her leg and went over to the garbage can to toss it. "It's alright. I'll live. I guess I shouldn't have moved my hand." They shared a small laugh as he washed his hands of the alcohol and went back to where Gwendolyn was sitting. "Okay, now that it is finally clean, all I have to do is put a bandage on it to keep it protected and a little bit of tape to keep it in place." Gwendolyn followed him with her eyes as she saw him bend down in front of her to where everything still was. "That's good; I really hope that everything will be good as new." He grabbed the bandage and tore off the packaging that surrounded it.

He then put it against the wound. Holding it with the same hand, he then took a small piece of tape and put it behind the dressing to keep it in place. Making sure that everything was finally in order; he cleaned everything from the floor and put the new supplies with the old ones. Gwendolyn looked down to her leg and saw that it was definitely not going to start bleeding again anytime soon. "Why thank you doctor. You did a magnificent job." She flashed him her pearly whites, truly happy with the work. "You are very welcome. The bill will be in the mail."

She stuck her tongue at him as she readjusted herself in the seat. Dave took his former position in the other seat next to her. Dave looked over at her when he got comfortable and saw her twiddling her fingers, obviously trying to figure out what to do next. He looked over at the clock near the stove and saw that it was around ten to midnight. "Aw man, it's pretty late. Come on, how about you get some well deserved sleep in a nice comfy bed?" "That sounds just heavenly. Lead the way Doctor Batista." Dave held his arm out for her to grab on to. When she did, he escorted her up the spiral staircase and to the door down the hall from his. She left his side and was about to make her way inside when Dave placed his hand on the doorknob.

She turned around to face him so that she could see what he wanted to say. "I'm really glad that you are back with me." He leaned down to her height and pressed his lips against hers for a quick goodnight kiss. Gwendolyn seemed to be okay with the kisses now. In fact, she was starting to enjoy them and the fact that Dave was doing them so much. _What a sweet guy. _She thought as she watched Dave head back to his room. "Good night." She yelled to him before he went inside. He returned with the same statement before opening the door to head inside. Gwendolyn immediately fell flat on the bed, letting herself sink in the soft cushions. _This is definitely different from where I was sleep in before. I better get cleaned up and get to bed. _

She sighed softly as she made her way to the bathroom. Stripping the dress and underwear away, she stood under the hot water for about twenty minutes, checking her leg once in a while to make sure that the bandage was still there. She just let the water run over her body since she had already really cleaned herself up earlier. She turned off the water and grabbed the warm towel that was waiting. _This guy really knows how to take care of his house. _She wrapped the towel around her chest and went back into the bedroom where she looked for some underwear and a shirt to wear. Once again, she went with one of Dave's large Animal shirts that he had decided to stash in its own drawer so that it would be easier for her to find. She decided to put a different shirt from the other night that went up to about her knees.

She turned her eyes towards the window, her attention caught by the full moon in the dark blue sky. She made her way over there and took a second to open it, letting the cool breeze inside the room. Her eyes roamed around the area of houses and people who are quietly sleeping at the moment. After letting herself watch the night move along, she thought that she should go get some sleep now. So Gwendolyn closed and looked the window and hopped inside the large bed. The bed felt like a giant marshmallow as she began to sink further down. She laid her head on the large pillow that was inside a striped cover and pulled the cover with a peachy color around her. She turned to her left side and let her eyes droop, silently hoping for some type of rest.

On the other side of the hall, Dave had entered his room and began to get ready to get some sleep of his own. He felt so exhausted that he thought that he could possibly sleep for days. He took off the red shirt that he was wearing and looked through his drawers to find some boxers to wear to sleep. Picking out a pair of blue ones, he laid them on his bed before heading into the bathroom. Inside, Dave took off the rest of his clothes and dumped them to the side of the sink. He made the water in the shower a little bit colder than he usually did. He was still thinking over the actions that he took while he was disinfecting the wound. He honestly didn't know whether or not Gwendolyn minded the kisses. Dave of course hoped she didn't because she really didn't need that on her plate too.

He washed his body clean, noticing that the bruise was beginning to disappear. _It still hurts though. _He managed to hide the pain well from Gwendolyn since she never asked about it. After a while under the running water, Dave thought best to get out before he became a giant prune. Grabbing the oversized black towel hanging from the rack, he went over to his bed and put on the boxers. After drying his hair, he put the towel back on the rack to dry. He laid himself over the covers as he continued to think about what he did. Eventually, his eyes began to drift close and Dave fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry about the very long delay guys. I am really starting to get into it again despite school draining my brain. I hope that you readers out there will still R&R. I am happy for all of the reviews that I have gained so far and I thank you all. Happy Reading^_^


	46. A Heart to Heart Talk

Disclaimer: Dave Batista is the property of the WWE. I am only borrowing him for the purposes of this story and nothing else. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 46: A Heart to Heart Talk

It was late into the night when Dave opened his eyes to an different noise then what he was used to. He pulled back the sheets and rolled out of the bed. He turned his head towards the nightstand where the clock sat. The bright red numbers on the display read 3:47am. It was almost the end of the night, but it was not morning just yet. He got up and off the bed and made his way over to the hardwood door. Before he could touch the doorknob to turn it, the strange noise was made again. After things seemed to quiet down, he finally turned the doorknob, made his way into the dark hallway.

Despite how shadowy it was, Dave managed to maneuver his way past any obstacles thanks to a nearby window. He soon found himself at the top of the stairs. He looked around a bit before he found himself hearing the same noise for a third time. As he turned his eyes too the potential source, he saw something else that caught his eye. He spotted Gwendolyn's body through the darkness sitting on the same cushion that he finds her sitting in whenever she had problems sleeping. Before Dave could make his presence known, he heard the noise again. Looking around again, he finally discovered the source of the noise.

He saw Gwendolyn's shoulders bobbing up and down. It was then that Dave realized that the noise he had been hearing was Gwendolyn's crying. He continued to wait in the shadows, as he heard Gwendolyn begin to speak. "God, can you even hear me? This is probably some sick game of yours, isn't it? Did I do something in the past to deserve all of this? Is this my penance for everything that I have done wrong? Gwendolyn sat in the dark in the living room, unable to sleep once again. She found herself wondering why all of this was happening and wanted some answers.

It was difficult for her to stop crying; wondering if this was going to be how it was. "I just don't understand any of this, you know. My memory is gone now. I have no real way of knowing how to find myself again. God, why did you try to kill me? I want to know." Dave watched as Gwendolyn stood off the couch only to fall to her knees in exhaustion. She continued to cry into her hands. She continued to do this as Dave observed from the stairs, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. "What about Dave?" His ears perked up at the mention of his name. "If you wanted him to get hurt because of me then mission accomplished."

Gwendolyn lifted herself back on the couch still unaware of Dave's presence. "I should probably get out of his life for good. He would probably be better off without me hanging off of him and wasting his money. _That's not true, _He thought. Gwendolyn sighed and tried to stop the fresh tears from falling as she resumed her 'talk' with God. "At least give me a chance to find out if everything that I read was true. I have to go back and get that diary. It's probably my last chance." Silence followed soon after as Gwendolyn became lost in her jumbled thoughts. Dave wanted to help her badly and decided that now was a good time as any to reveal him.

Sneaking back into the hallway and to his door, Dave opened and closed the door loud enough for her to hear from where she was sitting. Walking back to the living room, he began to descend the stairs and saw that Gwendolyn had stayed put. "You must be a light sleeper if you can hear my footsteps." She turned her head towards him as he made his was to the couch, hoping that her eyes weren't red. "It's kind of hard to sleep. I couldn't sleep a wink while you were gone. Even though I am pretty tired, I'd much prefer to be down here with you." She moved away from him as he made himself comfortable. "I figured you would have problems sleeping." Gwendolyn pulled her right leg under her body.

"Yeah, I guess I have to get used to being here again after almost two weeks. Even though they have sat like this before, it was still a little uncomfortable for Gwendolyn because Dave had continued to sleep without a shirt. She soon found herself looking at his chiseled abs and his strong arms. Gwendolyn found herself feeling hot all over, wondering if someone had turned up the heat. As her eyes drifted lower, she saw a dark patch of skin across his ribs. Without thinking twice, she reached over and lightly touched it. Dave hissed as he felt the pain, but as he was not looking at Gwendolyn when she touched him, he didn't know it was because of her.

He looked towards his ribs to see a small hand pressing against it. Gwendolyn wasn't doing it to hard, but he still felt quite a bit of pain. _Maybe I was just able to ignore it, _he thought. When she moved to the left side he hissed a little louder than before and gently grabbed her hand. He held it close to him, feeling the therapeutic warmth from it. She looked up to him with a worried pair of eyes. "Have you had this checked out yet?" She moved her hand around in his, feeling his skin against hers again. Dave nodded his head to her question. "It looks pretty bad. Even if you are the animal, you shouldn't ignore something like this."

She didn't mean to sound like a mom, but she had been worried about how he was since she had left. "You got hurt because of me and my problems." She took her hand out of his and pushed herself backward until she hit the other end of the couch. "Do you really believe that?" Dave lazily sat on his side waiting for her answer. Gwendolyn sat up on her knees and lowered her head so that she wouldn't see his reaction. "Of course it's my fault. Don't patronize me." "I was just saying that it's not that serious." "You just don't understand, do you?" Dave shook his head. "I guess I don't." Gwendolyn leaned forward so that she was on her hands and knees on the two cushions of the couch. "The reason why you are hurt is because of me. That guy just broke into your home and probably gave you some busted ribs because he was looking for me."

She found herself leaning back into her side, waiting for Dave to respond. He took another second to think over what she had said before speaking. "Would you rather have me leave you out in the rain to die?" Gwendolyn lowered her eyes away from his. "Yes" she said softly. "It probably would have been better for the both of us to have never met. I probably should have just died cold and alone. I just feel like God is trying to torture me." Dave remembered what he had heard earlier and tried to come up with something to say that wouldn't give him away.

"I'm not a religious guy, Gwendolyn. I don't know what God has in store for me once I get up every morning. All I know is that I need to make sure to be there for my friends when they need help. That is what I think is important to me." Gwendolyn turned her focus to the floor. "But I'm not a friend. You don't even know the real me. Everything that I have belongs to you." Dave let a small smile reach his face. "Not everything." Gwendolyn giggled at the comment. "The animal is a very contradicting guy. What here right now that does not belong to you?" Dave pointed right at her. "You" was the only response he gave at the moment. "Me?"

Gwendolyn turned her blue eyes to finally look back into his hazel ones. She then took her left index finger and pointed towards herself. "Yes. Despite what happened to you, you still have something. You still have your heart, even if things are in a state of chaos at the moment. No matter what, you are not being forced to stay here." She lowered her eyes away from his again. "I know." She heard him shift his position on the couch. "Gwendolyn, for now all you can do is just stick with what you have. Eventually things will be alright and I'm sure that you will get you answers. You are an amazing person who probably made a lot of people happy before and will make a guy out there very lucky someday."

_That's just a bold face lie. I want her for myself. _Her eyes opened a little wider at what he said. _Does he really think that I could possibly make anyone happy with the way I am. _"I find that hard to believe." _Since I have never even had sex before, my body is probably horrible. _Her eyes weren't focused as she continued to disappear into her thoughts. She suddenly felt her body falling backwards onto the couch. She found herself lying on the couch with Dave's body on top. Even through the shirt she was wearing, Gwendolyn felt herself getting warmer as her skin was close to his. His left arm was above her head while his right began to caress her cheek like the way he had done many times before. "I know it's true."

Gwendolyn kept her hands to her chest, unsure of what to do at the moment. She found herself trapped between the animal and the couch, which she didn't mind in the least. She closed her eyes, wanting to experience this strange feeling just a bit longer. Dave didn't know what he was doing at the moment when he pushed Gwendolyn down to the couch. After what she had said, he thought that he should show her face to face what he meant. "Gwendolyn…" At the sound of his soft voice, she slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm…?" She looked straight into his eyes and saw something that was strange.

It seemed to her like he wanted to say something important. "What is it?" Dave shook his head, silently angry that he didn't how to say what he really wanted. "I'm just not sure whether or not you want to hear it." Now it was Dave's turn to look away from her. He soon felt her small hands reach up and grasp his shoulders. Her hands clasped together behind his neck. He looked back towards her soft blue eyes and finally got the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since she came back. "Gwendolyn, I want to know what happened to you." She lowered her arms back near her body, unsure of what to do next.

_Should I really tell him what happened? I wouldn't want him to go after the guy and then get himself in trouble just for me. I do trust him though and I don't think I will be able to sleep without getting this off my chest. _"Okay, I'll tell you. Just promise me that you will be calm and just listen." "You can trust me. I will listen to you. I just want you to tell me already." She made a move to get up from under him and he moved away to help her up. They sat across from each other again as she told him everything that happened from when she first left to before she had blacked out. Once she had finished, she sat there quietly as she waited for Dave to say something. She saw that he was deep in his thoughts, completely forgetting about her at the moment. _I guess there is a lot to take in. I wonder if I made a mistake. _

She could hear a noise coming from his throat, like a growl. "I'm going to kill him for touching you" he said so softly that Gwendolyn almost couldn't hear him. "Dave, remember your promise." "I don't think I can stay calm after everything you told me Gwendolyn. How can you expect me not to get angry at what he did to you?" _How could you expect me not to be angry at the fact that I couldn't protect you? _"I made the choice to tell you because I thought that you would be rational about this." Dave sighed at what she had said, knowing that she was right. "I'm sorry about acting like that, but I just can't get over it. That motherfucker…" Dave was cut off when Gwendolyn moved her body over so that she was laying on top of his body, her arms around his neck.

"I just want to sleep for now. Is that alright?" Dave nodded his head, not saying another word, as Gwendolyn looked up into his eyes one more time before drifting off. After a few minutes, Dave felt her breathing even out, telling him that she had gone to dreamland. Looking over at the clock, he saw that there was still enough time for some sleep. Wrapping his arms around her small body, he laid his on her shoulder, enjoying the comforting warmth of their bodies so close together. His eyes began to drift close as well, getting some rest as well.

A/N: I hope that the chapters are long enough for everyone. If not, too bad. It seems like my brain is doing okay considering that I just wrote a new fanfic in about two day for V for Vendetta if you guys wanna check that out. Please read and review. Happy Reading and thanks for still being followers.^_^


	47. A New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE. I am just borrowing Batista because I think he is perfect for my first story. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 47: A New Day

After a couple extra hours of sleep, Dave was the first to wake up. He felt the warmth of the sun coming from the large window behind him. He also began to notice that there was another heat source coming from his front. Turning his eyes downward, he saw Gwendolyn's small body in the same position as before. Her eyes were still closed and her hair seemed to be shielding her face from view.

Dave took his left hand and removed her soft hair away so that he could watch her. _Even though she went through a lot, she still looks beautiful _he thought to himself. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up since she was finally getting some well deserved rest. The thing is that she had decided to fall asleep on top of his right hand, which he felt falling asleep. Finding the tingling feeling getting stronger, Dave had no choice, but to slide his hand out from under her.

When she fell further into his chest, she began to stir. Looking towards her face, he saw her eyes opening. "Hey" he said softly since it was still a bit early. "Sorry for waking you." Gwendolyn looked up into his eyes for a second before taking the same position as before. "It's alright. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep though. I guess I got a lot of things off my chest." She hugged herself closer to him.

"It also helped that the Animal is very comfortable." Dave let out a chuckle since that was the first time he had been called comfortable despite his personality. Gwendolyn sat up and away from him and gave a good stretch. Dave did the same thing since he wasn't sleeping in the best place this time. "I'm going to head outside for a second, okay." Gwendolyn didn't wait for a reply before going through the doors that lead to the pool.

As she slid the glass doors close behind, she felt the cool morning air. Looking towards the pool, she began to circle around as she took in the early morning sun that was shining this day. _This feels nice, like I am starting over somehow. It really is helping after everything that had happened. I also didn't mind sleeping in the arms of the Animal. He was very helpful and I finally got some sleep. _As she circled the pool for the third time, she heard the glass door open. As her eyes looked, she saw Dave open and close the door just like she had. "Dave, what month is it?" Dave was confused by the question as he walked up to her.

He then remembered her condition and said, "It's the middle of September. Why do you ask?" Gwendolyn shook her head. "No reason, I just wanted to know an actual date for a change." She continued to circle around, this time with Dave at her side. "Well, it's September 16, 2006 and it's about 7:00am which explains why it's cold out here." Gwendolyn saw Dave rub him arms to keep them warm. She then latched on to one as they reached the far end of the pool. Dave smiled at how things seemed to have calmed down. He was surprised to find that she was very warm for someone who had walked outside in just a t-shirt. "It's nice out here today." Gwendolyn said, trying to start some sort of conversation. "It sure is." That was all Dave said.

After noticing what she was doing, he decided to keep things going. "So what do you want to do today?" Gwendolyn knew what she wanted to do. She didn't know what Dave would think, especially after telling him everything that happened to her. "I… want to go back to the house." She stopped in her tracks as Dave continued to walk for another second before stopping as well, realizing what she was saying. After taking a deep breath, he turned to face her. "You are kidding right. Why would you want to go back there after what happened to you? Why go back after what he did to you?"

Dave knew the true reason behind the request, but he thought that he should put on an act, as to not let her know that. "I have to get something that could be a really help in me getting my identity back." She looked into his eyes, expecting to see the anger that he seemed to be expressing. To her surprise, she saw that his beautiful brown eyes continued to look kindly at her. It was strange to her how Dave could be acting like this, but his eyes seemed to show something different. After a few minutes of thinking things over, Dave finally came to a decision. "Okay, I'll take you back there. I know where it is so I could get you there in no time." Gwendolyn instantly ran up and gave him a tight hug, ecstatic that he understood how important this was for her.

All her could do was hug her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How about we get changed and leave in a few minutes?" Gwendolyn agreed and headed ahead inside, leaving Dave to follow her. Making their way back to the bedrooms to get cleaned up and changed, Gwendolyn was the first to finish. She decided to wear a pink v-neck t-shirt with some faded blue jeans. She had decided to tie her hair in a low ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. She also decided to wear some white and pink sneakers to match her shirt and to keep her feet warm.

She walked over to Dave's room and noticed that it was still closed. Raising her hand, she knocked three times on the door. "I'll be out in a sec." Shortly after he said that, Gwendolyn saw the door open to reveal Dave who was wearing a black buttoned down shirt, black slacks, and timberland boots. She also noticed his diamond earring shining and the sunglasses on his head. Flashing a smile, she moved aside so that he could lead the way out. She watched as he grabbed a different pair of keys then the other day. Wondering what he was doing, Gwendolyn decided to remain silent because she knew that the answer would be revealed in a second. Dave opened the door and the sunlight brightly spilled through, filling the entire house.

Gwendolyn put her hand over her eyes as she made her way outside so that she could see. When she stepped to the porch, Dave put his hand up, stopping her. "Wait here. I'm going to go get our ride." Gwendolyn was really confused now since she could clearly see the Mercedes in the driveway. _I guess it's going to be something different today. _"Okay." As Dave left her, Gwendolyn entwined her hands behind her as she patiently waited. After listening to the morning silent, the sound of a powerful engine roaring completely threw Gwendolyn off guard. She then watched as Dave slowly rode out on a black Harley motorcycle, stopping a few feet from the porch. Gwendolyn couldn't help but laugh. "What a surprise." Dave clicked the heel in place and got off, leaving the engine running.

"I just thought that we could get a good whiff of the morning air while we ride around rather than be cooped up in the car." Gwendolyn stepped off the porch and stood on the side opposite of Dave. She light ran her hand over the machine in front of her. "You seem to have thought of everything haven't you?" Dave just nodded his head and hopped back on the bike. "You don't use a helmet?" "Nah, I think I can keep myself safe." He patted the seat behind him, inviting Gwendolyn to get on. Stepping to the back, she lifted her left leg over and sat down. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Gwendolyn told Dave that she was ready to go. She didn't notice the small smile that he gave when she got on and wrapped her arms around him.

Clicking the heel back up, he checked behind him to see Gwendolyn lift her legs from the ground and placed them on the bike. Revving up the engine, Dave got the bike moving slowly out of the driveway before he made his way to the road. Once there was open road, he would increase the speed, yelling behind him every once in a while to make sure that Gwendolyn was alright. All she really did was just enjoy the air and the closeness that she was sharing with Dave. Even though they had no other choice, it was still nice. It also help that the warmth kept her comfortable from the wind after a while of riding.

When they stopped at a red light, Gwendolyn took the time to ask him something. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can just go back and forget about it." She saw him turn his head towards her. "I want to help you. You said that this diary could be a clue, right. I wouldn't want you to lose that type of opportunity." As the light turned green and the bike began to move again, Gwendolyn pulled herself right up against Dave's body. "Thank you." She felt him put his hand on top of her quickly before returning it to the handle. It was quite an enjoyable ride until Dave spotted a few police cars parked in the road. "We're here."

Gwendolyn took in a deep breath as Dave pulled in front of the house. After shutting off the engine, he made his way off. Offering his hand to Gwendolyn, he helped her off. Instead of letting go, he continued to hold on as he followed her to the front door. There they were confronted by an officer on guard. He saw the pair and put up his hand. "Sorry folks, but no one is allowed to enter here." Gwendolyn began to explain who she was. "I was the victim who was found here yesterday. I came back to retrieve something that I had left behind. My name is Rebecca Rose." Gwendolyn still didn't feel comfortable using that name. A look of recollection began to cross the officer's face. "Oh yeah, I remember you now. I helped the doctor carry you to her car. Follow me. I'll introduce you to the detective of this investigation."

The officer lifted the yellow tape and allowed Gwendolyn and Dave to go in ahead of him before going on ahead. They traveled up the highway, police officers conducting different on every inch of the driveway. When they finally made their way inside, there were more police, seemingly everywhere. The escorting officer left the couple at the door as he walked up to a man in a brown suit. He spoke to him before the man turned around the face them. He walked over and offered a hand, "Hello again. I'm happy to see that you are feeling better." Gwendolyn shook his hand, then Dave.

"Thank you for your concern Detective…" "Jerry, Detective Jerry Madison." Dave continued to watch the interaction between the two. "Thank you for your concern Detective Jerry." She showed him a soft smiled, one that he graciously returned. Dave seemed to get a little jealous at the seemingly flirtatious gesture they were showing and loudly cleared his throat. Gwendolyn, almost forgetting why she was there, put her focus back on track. "Detective, I came here to get a certain item of importance to me. It may be able to help me with my condition." Gwendolyn explained her current situation to Jerry. "I see. Well my men haven't gone to the second floor yet so everything should be as it was before. You can go and get the diary since I doubt that it will be evidence."

Gwendolyn thanked him and headed up the stairs to the room, leaving Dave standing with Jerry. They both watched her intently until she disappeared from sight. Then their eyes shifted to each other. Jerry, seemingly intimidated by the bigger man, tried to break the ice. "Well I'm going to guess that you are her bodyguard." Dave crossed his arms over his chest. "You could say that." Jerry let out a laugh. "Well it seems like you suck at your job." Jerry turned his eyes back upstairs, not seeing Dave's reaction. "A girl like her doesn't even realize how close she was to loosing her life. If that had happened, I would have to charge Jake with murder too." He turned his attention back to Dave. "Luckily that did not happen." Before he could go further, he heard the floor creaking from upstairs.

They turned their eyes up to see Gwendolyn waving the book in her hand. "I found it just where I left it." She ran down the stairs and gave Jerry a quick hug. "Thank you so much for helping me out." When she pulled away, Jerry gave her a smile "If anything that could possibly help us appears in the diary, give me a call." He put his card in her hand and left to continue looking around the house. Gwendolyn walked over to Dave, who was strangely quiet from the time that they arrived. "Everything alright?" "Yeah, everything is perfect." Dave brushed her off a little colder than he wanted to.

Gwendolyn kept her mouth close, wanting so badly to ask him what had gotten into him. All she could do was walk back outside and head towards the bike. When he was sure she was out of sight, he approached Detective Jerry and tapped his shoulder. "Want to give me the details on what happened to her?" Jerry turned away from the police officer that he was speaking with. "What is the point? Do you really want to know how we busted in before they raped her? Do you really want me to go into detail about that? Jerry looked him dead in the eye as he said this, showing that he was completely serious.

He then pointed to a spot near the door. Dave looked to the floor and saw that there was a large pool of dry blood. His heart sank to the floor. He was so deprived of detail when Patricia had brought her back that when he got to the house, he wasn't sure what he would find. He made his way over and stopped just a few inches from the crime scene. He just couldn't get over how much blood there was. _And it's all hers _he thought as he stared into the red liquid. Jerry stood by to let him take in the scene. He had noted the change in his demeanor when he was talking with her. Jerry walked over and stood next to Dave.

"You shouldn't be so jealous." Dave took his eyes away from the floor and turned them towards the detective. "If what she said about her condition is true, I guess she is trying to gain more friends who she can turn to when she need help." Dave ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he was right. "You should go and take care of her. She needs you now more than every after what happened. Okay?" Dave reached out and shook Jerry's hand, thanking him for the talk. He left him to continue the investigation and went outside to leave. Crossing through the driveway, pass the officers, he made it back to the bike.

He saw Gwendolyn there, patiently waiting for him. She gave him what looked to be a forced smile. "So are we going to leave or what?" Dave felt horrible at how she must have felt because of him. He hopped back on the bike and started it. Before he got ready to leave, he reached blindly behind him and managed to wrap her hands around his waist. Gwendolyn was still upset about what happened. She couldn't understand what she was feeling or how she should be acting. Watching her hands being wrapped around his waist, she linked her hands together and laid her head against his back as he revved the bike up. Taking the heel away, he took off, Gwendolyn holding the diary close as they headed back to his house.

A/N: Okay guys, I hope that it wasn't too long for you. I just wanted to let you guys know that if there are things that don't match in my story, like for example the characters hair color or something like that, please pm me so that I can fix it because I forget things a lot and since this story is so long, I may tend to mix things up. That's all so please press the button and review this ongoing story and happy reading^_^


	48. A Harsh Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the WWE that may appear in this story now or in the future. The song that I used in this chapter is _Missing by Evanescence_. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 48: A Harsh Understanding

It was a pretty quiet ride as Dave and Gwendolyn rode away from the house, their mission complete. Gwendolyn couldn't get over the silence that had been in the air during the ride. All she could do was look down at the diary in her hands. She was happy to have gotten it back, but it was also a little scary because of the contents it may hold at the end. She closed her eyes as she continued to hold herself close to Dave to make sure that she wouldn't fall off. Dave kept his eyes on the road and his thoughts to himself.

He didn't really feel like talking right now and just focused on getting them back. He took a sharp turn a couple of feet past the light and felt the arms wrap around him tighter. After a few more turns and red lights, they found themselves back at the house. Dave asked Gwendolyn to wait for him while he brought the bike into the garage. "Yeah, okay." She got off and went to the porch, hearing the engine behind her getting softer then disappearing all together.

A few seconds later, she watched Dave get out and close the garage. She didn't say a word as he walked up to her and opened the door. He allowed her to go in first before following behind her. Once they were inside, he closed and locked the door behind them. "What was that about?" Gwendolyn stood there, never turning around to look him in the eye. Dave knew what she was referring to. "I'm sorry about that." Gwendolyn held the diary to her chest. "I thought that you would understand." She didn't move from the spot as Dave made his way to her. "It's not that. I just reacted badly to what I saw from the scene."

Gwendolyn shook her head. "I'm not talking about that. I know that you got mad at me for talking to Jerry." She lowered her eyes away. "You shouldn't have been such a jerk. I was only grateful because he saved my life." She felt herself crying, remembering vividly what had almost happened. Dave heard her sobbing despite her attempts to keep it quiet. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and made her look at him. He saw the path that some tears managed to take and used his thumb to brush them away. "I'm just angry at myself that I didn't know what was going on and that I couldn't save you."

Gwendolyn felt the diary slipping from her arms and fell to the floor as she placed her hands on top of his. "Dave, you can't always expect to be my hero, especially after everything that you have done for me. You have done so much for me and I want you to believe that. Is that why you were so cold to me all of a sudden? Please tell me the truth." She practically begged him. Dave moved his face closer to hers and could feel the heat from her breath. "I guess I just got jealous is all." Gwendolyn expression became confused and she began to feel goose bumps appear on her body at how close she was to him. "I don't understand." Dave lowered his hands away from her, but kept the close distance. "A lot of people think of me as a jealous type. I guess it's in my nature. I didn't mean to do that." Gwendolyn nodded her head. "It seems to fit you very well. You look like that kind of guy." Dave show an expression of mock hurt. "Now I'm insulted." They shared a laugh as they continued to stand there, unsure of what to do now that things seemed to be fine between them.

Dave looked down and noticed the pink covering of the diary that they went out of their way to go and get. He bent down and picked it up. Gwendolyn watched as he held the book in his hands for a second before handing it to her. "So what do you want to do now?" Gwendolyn looked down at the book in her hands. She knew that she would want to get the information she wanted as soon as possible. "I want to look at this some more." She saw the look of acceptance in Dave's eyes as he led her away from the door to the couch. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable because it may take a while." Gwendolyn took the same seat that she always did, silently wondering why she liked it so much. "Are you really going to stay because you don't have to if you don't want to?"

Dave sat down close to her where they were shoulder to shoulder; the only thing stopping their skin from touching was their clothing. "Yeah, I would like to know what happened to you just as much as you do. Gwendolyn looked at him, and then suddenly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I was hoping you would stay. Thanks." She gave him a smile before turning her head away to open up the book. Dave smiled as well as he stretched his arm across her shoulders, surprised when she leaned back into them. He looked down towards her lap to see the book continue to just sit there. "Aren't you going to look at it?" Gwendolyn nodded her head. "I will eventually. I'm just afraid of what it may say for that last entry is all. She continued to have her eyes trained on the diary, remembering what she had read the first time. Dave, noticing her discomfort, moved his hand down to her arm. He began to move it up and down, in hopes of comforting her.

Gwendolyn noticed the gesture and looked up to his face with a smile of appreciation. "Are you psychic or something?" Dave's face became confused. Before he could ask her what she was talking about, she moved closer to him. "I asked because whenever I am feeling scared, you just seem to know what to do to make me feel better." Dave ran his hand through her silky hair, comforting her further. Gwendolyn stayed near him, enjoying the closeness that they were both sharing. She finally began to pull away and move a little bit out of his grip. Her head hanging low, she never saw the look of disappointment that crossed his face. Gwendolyn took another long sigh, trying to gather herself together.

"I guess I should look now." Dave eyed the diary and followed Gwendolyn as she began to pass the multiple entries until she reached the last page which looked to be very short compared to the others. She manages to find the beginning of the entry, noting that the date was not too long after the first. "Okay, I'm going to read it out loud, okay?" Dave nodded and leaned his head lower to get a better look at the page. Gwendolyn finally began. "August 14, 2008. Wow, that's pretty short. _Dear Diary, I finally did it. I finally managed to save up enough money to buy the dress that I saw in the store. It wasn't very expensive so I was able to buy it easily. The reason for me buying this dress is for the date that I have with the cute guy that I met at the mall last week. I hope that it works out between us and I see him more and more. I don't understand one thing though about Jake. He seemed a bit angry that I had made these plans, but I only think that is because his lazy butt can't clean one dish and he would feel so helpless. Oh well, he'll just have to do without me for one day. I'll cut this entry short so that I can get ready and have some fun in the process. Party!_

Gwendolyn closed the diary, unsure of what to think of the passage. It seemed to explain the small things, but not the important question. "At least it explains where the dress came from, but something happened after this obviously." She sighed as Dave continued to look on, the silent observer. He noticed that she was really starting to stress over the situation. "How about we listen to some music to help you calm down?" Before he heard her answer, he walked over to the radio that was positioned next to the television. Dave flicked the system on without bothering to change the station and made his way back to the couch. They heard the DJ as the previous song ended as he announced the next. Soon after his voice disappeared, the music began to play. After few seconds, the lyrics began to come through, almost speaking to Gwendolyn.

_Whispered:_

_Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:  
Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words._

As the last of the song began to fade away and the DJ began to speak, Gwendolyn could feel something within her. She felt that the song was expressing the way she felt about everything. Was she insignificant? Was she unimportant? She leaned over to leave the diary on the table and stood up from the couch. She walked over to the radio and found the off switch, not wanting to hear anymore music. She didn't go back to the couch though; she just continued to stand there, her back to Dave. She just couldn't stop pondering the song's lyrics and felt herself crying. Dave, filled with concern for her at that moment, stood up and made his way over to her.

He waited for her to say something, anything as to what was wrong, but only heard the sounds of her crying. He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, discovering her fresh tear streaks and blood shot eyes. "What's wrong?" Gwendolyn began to fight against his grip. "Leave me alone!" she yelled as she got out and began to walk around the couch. Dave began to follow close behind. Reaching out to grab her arm, he had a moment of clumsiness as his leg hit the edge of the couch and sent him flying into her. The next thing he knew, they were on the floor, Gwendolyn under his body. "Are you alright?" Gwendolyn found herself beginning to get scared. She had nowhere to go now. The animal was the one thing keeping her from running away. _Maybe that's what I want._ "I'm okay." Dave nodded his head, relieved that he had not injured her, but he didn't move away to let her get up. He was in a situation where the next choice he made could determine their future.

A/N: Okay guys, I hope things are getting interesting for you, especially after so many chapters. You should really listen to the song because it's interesting. I've only heard it a few days ago and thought that the lyrics worked well. Let me know what you think^_^


	49. Sizzling Touches, Burning Desires

Disclaimer: I don't own the champ Batista, the WWE does.

Warning: I'm just going to let you guys know that this will be when the M rating really comes into play. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 49: Sizzling Touches, Burning Desires

Dave and Gwendolyn seemed to be caught in a sort of stalemate as they lay on the floor. Dave moved his body further up, his lower half staying on her left side. Gwendolyn felt her body become excited as his body readjusted itself. When he finally reached her face, she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest, wanting to hide something that wasn't there. Dave reached his right arm over her body, just brushing up against her bare skin. He used his free hand to caress Gwendolyn's cheek as she continued to lay there, unable to understand what happened that got them to this point. He then leaned forward the rest of the way and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Gwendolyn, her eyes still shut; felt the contact on her mouth. After a few seconds, she felt the sensation disappear. Opening her eyes, she meets Dave's as they continued to lie there. It was almost like a fairy tale where the prince would kiss the sleeping princess, waking her from an eternal slumber. Gwendolyn felt herself moving on auto pilot as she reached around Dave's neck and brought his lips back to hers. This time the kiss was much different from the others they had shared as they opened themselves to each other.

She allowed him access as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close. Meanwhile, the hand that was draped away move over her body until reaching her breast. Dave gently squeezed it through the fabric of her shirt. Gwendolyn broke the kiss and let out a moan at the new sensations that she was feeling. She ran her hands down his body, feeling the muscles underneath, until she reached the hem of his shirt. Her hands made her way underneath and she began to feel his skin for the first time. Dave moved his mouth to her neck as he continued to massage her breast.

He eventually moved his hand lower, past her belly button, to the top of her pants. He stopped when he began to feel her tug against his shirt. He decided to help move things along and took off the shirt, tossing it in the direction of the couch. He then moved back to her lips as they continued whatever it was that they were doing. Her hands began to roam all over his back, feeling the strength that he possessed. He moved his lips lower, kissing against the fabric until he fell to her breast.

He then took the harden nipple into his mouth, gently biting it. Gwendolyn let out a soft moan as she rustled his soft black hair. "Mmm…ahh…" She moved him back up to her lips to share another kiss. The hand that had stopped about her pants moved the button to release its hold and he moved the zipper down. _This is so strange. What's wrong with me? _She felt what he was doing below and felt she was burning. His hands were so close to her. He was touching her in ways she didn't understand.

She didn't know what to feel. She kissed him harder, feeling her tongue going in further, feeling the heat in his mouth. She took her hands to his chest, moving them across his rock hard body. Dave moved and positioned himself between her legs, never breaking the kiss. Gwendolyn wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling herself getting closer to him, despite the material that was there. The lack of oxygen forced them to separate their lips. Dave, who miraculously recovered quickly, moved back to her neck. Gwendolyn's breathing because so erratic that it was almost suffocating. Dave took his hand away from her pants and moved it to the hem of her shirt.

His eyes followed as he moved the material just above her bust line. "Ohh…what…" Gwendolyn had lost her ability to speak, only able to make noises as she felt her shirt inch higher. She felt herself relaxing once again, letting her hands fall to the floor. As she evened out her breathing, Dave took the time to truly look at her body. He was taken aback by what he saw. He saw small scars that brought his anger back to light. He knew where they came from. He lowers his lips to a scar just above her belly button and ran his tongue above it. "Ahh…ahh…" Gwendolyn brought her fingers to her lips, hoping for something to help her keep quiet.

She didn't know what it was, but when he made contact with the scar, it felt like things got even hotter. It wasn't pain, it was something else. He continued to lick the scar while letting his hand go back to the top of her pants. He then slipped his hands between the jeans, feeling the fabric of her underwear. Gwendolyn felt this and got a little frightened. She immediately pulled herself out from under him and fixed up her clothes. They continued to sit across each other, unsure of what had just happened.

Gwendolyn saw that his shirt was near her. She grabbed it and handed it over to him. He took it and put it on, never saying a word. It was a nerve racking couple of seconds before something could be said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Dave looked for a reaction on her face. She shook her head then said, "It's alright. I wasn't really thinking either." "What just happened?" Dave shook his head. "I don't know what possessed me to do that." Gwendolyn crawled over and sat next to him." So whatever that was came out of the blue?" She instantly hid her face, the feelings from only moments ago burning her skin. "I was so caught up with stopping you from leaving that I really didn't think about my next move. Sorry." Gwendolyn leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just got worked up over the song is all. It got me thinking."

Dave put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "About what?" "About the fact that no matter what I do, I keep running into dead ends and half truths." She placed her left hand on top of his. "It's so much different when I'm with you." She finally managed to make eye contact with him, the flush finally disappearing from her face. "You just make me feel more like a person who has a chance at succeeding, a person who has an identity, not the lost woman that the thing with Jake was sort of my penance, my punishment for whatever happened before." Dave turned his hand around so that he could hold hers, running his thumb across it. "If that's the truth, then things can only get better right."

Gwendolyn nodded her head in agreement. "That's true. Not all is lost since I've still got one bit of information that could help." "Are you talking about what you just read?" She crawled out of his arms and sad Indian style in front of him with the smile that he missed. "It seems that I was smart enough to write down enough to give me an idea of what to do next." Dave shared the infectious smile in light of the good news. "It seems that I was in an orphanage since my parents died. The name is there too so I would like to go visit there next." Dave took her arms and dragged her to his lap. "Whatever I can do to help." She smiled as she hugged herself to him. "Thanks."

"How about we get something to eat, it's been a rough day." Gwendolyn nodded as she watched him get up from the floor. He offered his hand to help her up and took her to the kitchen. "So what are you in the mood for today?" She took a seat on the stool. "I don't know. To be honest, I'm in the mood to eat anything." Dave went over to the fridge and began to pull out random things. "Well if that's true, then how about we make what we can. I'm sure we can come up with something together." Gwendolyn hopped off the stool and walked over next to Dave, ready to assist him in what he was going to grab. When

Dave stood back with him arms filled with food, he almost dropped everything since he hadn't heard Gwendolyn walk right up next to him. Noticing that she was offering help, he lowered down so that she could grab a few things and carried it over to the table. He followed behind her and did the same. As they stood next to each other and stared at what was displayed before them, they began to shoot out ideas in an attempt to come up with something. Finally, they decided to make some sandwiches, milkshakes, ice cream sundaes, French fries, and chicken. "Do you think you are up for the challenge?" Dave asked her. Gwendolyn put her hands on her hips and raised her nose in the air. "I can take on any challenge that you throw at me." Dave found her spunk quite appealing and began to start making the buffet. Gwendolyn didn't stay by the sideline for long as she soon joined in as well.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the long wait^^


	50. More Talking

Disclaimer: This story is of my own creation and the characters that you do not know are my own. The only people that are not mine are the bluntly obvious. Enjoy^_^.

Chapter 50: More Talking

They stood side by side as they made their banquet of junk food. Gwendolyn found herself continuously bumping into Dave as they were doing it. Intentional or accidental, only she knew the real answer. After the third bump, she decided to move around the table to get to work on the milkshakes. Grabbing the blender and ice cream, she got to work. Neither of them had a real focus on what they were doing at that moment.

Each was still thinking about what had occurred earlier in the living room. Her mind distracted, Gwendolyn failed to put the top back on the blender. As she pushed the on button, the contents inside began to spew out like a gusher. She shrieked as she managed to quickly get to the off button. Dave saw what had occurred and bit his lip to keep from laughing at her being covered lightly with the shake. He went over to her, took her hand, and brought her near the sink. "I swear I should never let you near anything again."

He said this with no malice in his voice as he soaked the towel in water. She put on a fake look of annoyance as he began to wipe away the mess on her face. He gently passed the towel and managed to get everything off. Gwendolyn smiled her thanks and went back to her job, this time remembering to put the top on before pressing on. It took quite a while before they were both finished with the junk food spread in front of them. Gwendolyn stood beside Dave to assess what was going to happen next. "Where are we going to eat this?"

She asked him. "I think that we should move the furniture and have this meal in the living room." She put her hand up in the air. "I will help you. Let's go." They left the food alone and made their way to the living room. They moved the couches a bit further out and the table to the side so that they would have the large empty space in front of the TV. "Do you plan on falling asleep here?" Gwendolyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so. I'll go upstairs and get the blanket from the guest room." Gwendolyn left Dave to move the food while she headed upstairs. Dave was a little thrown off by the fact that she still thought of it as the guest room and not her room. _I guess she still feels that way._ Once Gwendolyn made it back downstairs, all the food had been placed on the floor. "Nice work." She said, admiring the arrangement.

She sat down where the couch previously was, in front of the milkshakes and put the folded blanket beside her. Dave watched where she sat and took the empty space next to her. They didn't hesistate to begin grabbing the food from the plates and just munching down. As they were in the middle of eating, Gwendolyn began to speak. "Dave…" She turned her head around so she could look at him. "When do you think you'll be going back to the ring?" Dave swallowed the food that he had been chewing and answered her question.

"I'm not really sure." He began to rub his head. "I would think that this little vacation is going to end soon enough though, maybe in another month or two." "Oh…" Gwendolyn went back to eating the food. Dave noted the way her voice sounded and took the food that she was eating out of her hand. "What's the matter?" Gwendolyn tried to reach for the food, but all he did was pulled it back, causing her to come closer. After a few futile attempts, she finally gave up and put her back to the couch. "If you are going to leave, how long would you be away?"

Dave gave her a sad look before turning back to the food. "It may be quite a long time. This business tends to keep you busy with not only the shows, but things like signing autographs and stuff." He grabbed a bowl of chips and munched down. Gwendolyn began to reach over and grabbed from the same bowl. "Why did you ask all of a sudden anyway?" Gwendolyn reached around to grab herself a strawberry milkshake. "It's just that I wanted to be sure that I was ready for things to change."

She spoke quietly, almost trying to hide what she was saying. "I'm sorry." Gwendolyn looked up from the bowl at the sound of his apology. "What are you saying sorry for? I understand that you have to do this in order to make a living and I understand that things will be not as they use to. I just wish…" She moved just a centimeter closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I just wish that I could have just a bit more time with you. I don't think I can take being alone again." Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders just like before in an attempt to comfort her.

"Gwendolyn, if I could I would stay here with you. The thing is that I was meant to be away for only a couple of months as way of vacation because I was really exhausted. Of course that doesn't mean that I planned anything that happened when you showed up." He put his head on top of hers. "I made a promise that I would help you find your true self. Tomorrow may actually be the day." "I hope that you're right because after everything with Jake, I'm sort of fearful for my life." Dave grabbed the blanket lying on the floor and wrapped the both of them up.

Gwendolyn reached over to grab some chocolate bars and munched away once again. The food began to fade into the pits of there stomachs. As time ticked by, the food was going away and the couple became a bit more tired. After a while, Gwendolyn found herself in dreamland. Dave found that he couldn't really sleep as he watched her on his shoulder. He gently petted her hair, wondering what she would possibly be dreaming about this time. "I truly am sorry." Dave let out a sigh just as she had at that moment. "I really wish that I could change things just for you, but I guess fate has to throw us a curve ball in order to keep us in our place."

Dave moved her head away from his shoulder and placed her face up in his lap, the blanket being pulled up to her chest. As he continued to stare at her sleeping form in the darkness, he found that he couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she seemed to be. His smile quickly changed as he remembered her questions about his job. "Gwendolyn, I'm going to do something for you before I go. Just be patient and wait a bit longer." Dave lowered his head and kissed a part of her forehead. "I hope that when we go to look for your past, that it doesn't come back to haunt you just like Jake." Dave's eyes began to drift close and his mind began to fall into a deep sleep, the large heat source in his lap providing a sort of comfort to the pain that he was still feeling.

A/N: I apologize profusely for the slowest update ever. To be honest, I had done a few fanfics on the side for Dead Space 2. I have the hugest crush on Isaac ClarkeXD. Please read, enjoy and check out the other stories too^^


	51. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I wish that he was mine, but I can always dream. This story is of my imaginations and the only characters that are mine are the ones that you don't recognize. Enjoy^_^

Chapter 51: Old Friends

The moon high in the darkened sky began to move with the passing of the day. Inside the house Dave and Gwendolyn continued to stay fast asleep in each others presence. Gwendolyn felt herself waking up slightly to change her position once or twice during the time, well aware where she was sleeping on and not minding in the slightest. It was such a nice moment that the two of them shared and Gwendolyn sure didn't want it to last.

Waking up once again after a few hours, she sat up slowly, as not to wake the sleeping animal. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked to Dave's face and had to suppress a chuckle at how he looked. _He looks like a small baby. _She rose from his lap and kissed each of his closed eyelids. "If I could share a peaceful moment like this again, I'm happy if it's with you Dave."

She spoke is a soft voice, not wanted to wake him and ruin what was going on right now. It was a nice moment that unfortunately would have to end because today was an important day. She stared at him for a bit longer and then looked around for the time. Finding the clock that read half pass seven, she thought it was time to wake Dave up. "Hey Dave, it's time to wake up." She gently nudged him to try and get something out of him.

All she ended up getting was a mumble and no real response. "Dave, please. I want to go to the orphanage as early as possible." She got out from under the blanket and tried to shake him with a bit more force. After seeing that he wasn't going to wake up, she got an idea. Getting up off the floor, she went toward the kitchen. After grabbing a large bowl and dumping some ice water inside, she made her way back. Once she was over his head, she smiled and yelled, "Rise and shine!"

Turning the bowl over, she showered Dave with the ice bath causing him to yell and jump up in reaction. After getting his bearings together, he stared at Gwendolyn, the bowl still in her hand. "It's good to see you are finally awake." Dave gave her a look that just told her to run. When he began to advance towards her, Gwendolyn dropped the bowl and took off. Dave followed behind, trying to catch her. The pair couldn't contain their laughter at the little game of tag they were playing.

Gwendolyn's laughter only intensified once Dave finally caught her. "Victory is mine." She felt his rough chest through the soaked material of his shirt and she found herself needing the distance again. Jumping out of his arms, she gave him a smile. "It's nice to play and all, but I have something to do." Dave understood completely and suggested that they go upstairs to get ready. After a few minutes, couple found themselves downstairs, ready to go. Gwendolyn was dressed up in some tight blue jean, a pink t-shirt, and some sandals.

Dave was ready in a black wife beater, black pants, his boots, and also had on a black leather jacket. "Are you ready to go?" He noticed that Gwendolyn was a bit hesitant to answer. He knew the reason why behind this. Where they were going could possibly help her bring her memories back. He would have to find a way to comfort her, to tell her that it was going to be alright. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Look, I know that this may seem like a pretty big thing to you. Just know that I'm going to be right there with you every step of the way. Got it?"

Gwendolyn waited a few seconds, letting her response be heard by jumping into his arms, letting him know that it was alright. "I'm just a little scared is all" she said against his chest. "Is it because you think that they will hate you for not remembering them?" He felt her head move up and down, indicating a yes answer. He pulled her away from him and tipped her chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "I don't think that they will be like that. From what you told me, I would think that they seem a little worried about you leaving that day."

Silence filled the room for the next couple of seconds. "Come on; let's go meet these friends of yours." Gwendolyn latched herself onto his arm and allowed herself to be led. Before they walked out the door, she remembered something. Unhooking herself, she went back to the living room to grab the diary that was still there. Dave asked why she was bringing that with her. "It's probably the best proof that I have in case they don't believe that I am Rebecca."

"That's a good idea." She rejoined him at his side as they went out into the bright, warm morning. "So what do you want to go in?" Gwendolyn, without hesistation, said the bike. Dave was all to happy to obliged. While he went into the garage, Gwendolyn waited patiently on the porch. Once again, she heard the roar of the engine break through the silence as he pulled out in front of her. Gwendolyn hopped on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. After checking to make sure she was safely secured, Dave revved the engine and took off into the street, the address of the orphanage still fresh in his mind.

As they took a left from the driveway and down the street, they ran across the first red light of many on this trip. The twist and turns that Dave took for very dizzying to his passenger. Gwendolyn tried to keep her mind on hanging on to him as well as hanging on to the diary. She especially didn't want to lose something like that. The silence that was beginning to grow between them seemed almost deafening and it began to get to Dave so much that he thought to try and start a conversation.

"So Gwendolyn, have you been thinking about a birthday?" Gwendolyn barely heard the question, the wind and engine making it difficult to hear. "Uh, no I guess not. Why do you ask?" They stopped at another red light and he took this time to turn his head. "I just thought that maybe you should have one that way I can throw you a party or something."

"I don't know, maybe I'll think about the day and I'll get back to you on that." The car behind them honked, indicating that the light had turned green. Dave put his hands back on the leather grips of the handle bars and brought the bike back up to speed in no time. At that moment, Gwendolyn tightened her grip around his waist even though they were going down a straight road. "Do you know where you are going?" Dave took one hand off the bar and quickly patted her intertwined hands. "Don't you worry; Patricia gave me the directions the other day so I know where it is."

Gwendolyn didn't say anything else; she just pressed her cheek against the cool material of his leather jacket. They soon found themselves in a valley of large business buildings that were going by at the speed of light. Gwendolyn didn't really pay attention. She was beginning to feel herself get so relaxed that she began to loosen her grip around Dave's waist just a bit. After another stop and turn, Dave turned away from the street and parked in front of a large brick building. After they got off, Gwendolyn noticed the sign at the top of the door read 'Children Are Precious Treasures'. "We're here."

Dave announced. Gwendolyn was frozen in place, her eyes fixed on the sign as Dave approached the locked door. Turning around, he noticed that Gwendolyn wasn't following. He walked back next to her and gently grabbed her hand. "Come on, it'll be alright." Gwendolyn felt herself holding onto him as he led her to the door. Pressing the call button on the intercom, they waited for a response. "Hello" a static voice said. "Hello, my name is Dave Batista and I'm here with a friend. We are here to see someone." "Who are you here to see specifically?" Before Dave could answer, Gwendolyn spoke up. "We're here to see Julia and Richard." There was a pause before the voice spoke again.

"Who is that?" Gwendolyn tried to swallow the lump that began to build in her throat as she spoke again. "It's Rebecca." Once again there was silence. After a few moments, the buzzer rang, indicating that the door was open. Dave grabbed the brass handle and opened the door, allowing Gwendolyn to go first. After a few steps inside, Gwendolyn's eyes drifted all around the area they stood in. There was a large staircase in front of them and doors to either side of them. Before they could begin to explore the house, someone appeared at the top of the stairs. "Rebecca?"

The figure turned out to be a woman dressed in casual stretch pants and a light shirt, as if she had just woken up. She stood in front of the pair, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "It is you. Richard, come quick!" She yelled behind her. "Yeah, yeah, what's the commotion Julie?" A man appeared from the room further down, past the steps. He was dressed on in track shorts and a t-shirt. After he saw the pair that was standing in front of the door, Richard made a mad dash next to Julie. "Rebecca?" He did not hesistate to pull Gwendolyn in a large bear hug, with Julie joining in.

"We haven't seen you in so long, how are you? And who is this handsome guy that you brought with you?" Gwendolyn was put back down, but tried to find the heart to tell the them the reason why she was there. She felt the warmth from Dave's hand on her back, helping her get some courage. She put book out in front of everyone as she began to explain what happened. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember the both of you. The reason being I have lost my memory a few weeks ago and I found this diary that led me here. I hope you understand where I stand right now."

Julie didn't hesistate to make an acusation. "Jake did this to you didn't he? That son of a bitch, I knew that there was something wrong with him. I should have never given you the job with him. I sweat to god if he did something else to you, I will personally…" Richard had begun to calm her down. "Now, now Julie, let's not waste our breath on that guy. We should concentrate on trying to help Rebecca as best as we could." Julie leaned on his shoulder.

"You're right sweetie, you are so smart." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before inviting Dave and Gwendolyn to the kitchen where they could continue the conversation. As Richard and Julie took their separate ways to make a few things to eat, Dave and Gwendolyn took a seat in the wooden chairs that were under a table drape in a floral cover. They sat close to each other on the same side as they took the time to look around. Dave would occasionally look over at Gwendolyn, silently wondering if this was working for her or not. After a few minutes, Richard and Julie placed a tray on the table with various snacks for everyone to chew on as well as a large pitcher of ice tea. The atmosphere was beginning to relax largely as the four of them sat together. Everyone quietly wondered when the true conversation would begin.

A/N: Really big apologies for the HUGE delay in this chapter. I guess I just got caught up in my Dead Space 2 fics. Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone.


	52. Friendly Company

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that aren't familiar to anyone.

Chapter 52: Friendly Company

Each sitting with a large glass cup of ice tea, Julie, Richard, Gwendolyn and Dave tried to relax before starting with what they really wanted to talk about. Richard placed his cup on the table, indicating that he would be the first to start. "So do you have any sort of memory from when you left here to go work for Jake?" Gwendolyn put her glass on the table, half empty.

"Unfortunately, no, the first thing I remember is waking up in Dave's house and that's where my memories begin." Gwendolyn gave a tired sigh and everyone's eyes went to her. "I just don't understand what is going on." Julie was the next to go. "Did you go see a doctor sweetie?" Gwendolyn waved her hands in front of her, dismissing the idea. "It's alright cause Dave has a friend who is his own personal doctor and is willing to come see me whenever I need a once over."

Julie then turned her attention to Dave. "Well now, you seem to be taking really good care of Rebecca here." She gave him a slight glare, making him a bit uncomfortable. Richard jumped in to try and break the tension. "Now I will be the last to believe that you are indeed the Animal, Dave Batista, are you." He nodded his head and Richard's mouth dropped.

"Rebecca, you are one lucky girl, let me tell you. This guy is really famous and you just happen to land on his doorstep. Make's me wish I could land on Trish Stratus's front door right now." His mind began to drift off and Julie jabbed him a little bit harder then necessary to bring him back. Gwendolyn couldn't help but laugh as Richard tried to defend himself. "We'll settle this later Richard. I'm sure that Rebecca really needs our help."

She turned her attention back to the couple sitting across from them. "There looked to be something else that happened to you besides what you had said." She pointed to the fading scars from the cuts. "Yes, I wish I had the chance to understand what was happening. All I know is that Jake was a real jerk to me." She leaned over and nudged Dave a bit with her shoulder. "Dave, on the other hand, seems to take it easy with me and that has allowed a few small things to come back to me."

Julie couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Rebecca and Dave. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I heard that things like that may happen to people with amnesia so you are lucky." Richard took another sip from his cup. "I sure am." Gwendolyn knew that she meant that for more things then one. "So what are you doing right now, Rebecca?" Gwendolyn shifted a bit in her chair at the name. She still couldn't get use to it, especially since Jake was the first one to call her that. "If you don't mind, could you please call me Gwendolyn?" Richard and Julie raised their eyebrows in confusion at her.

"It's just that I would feel a bit more better if you call me by the name that I am use to, at least until I get around to remembering things." "Sure sweetie. I guess that I didn't really think that calling you by your real name was going to be so bad for you. In fact, I thought that it was going to maybe help you." She shook her head at the response. "It's not that I don't like the name or anything like that. It's just that it sort of brings back a bad couple of days and I just want to keep them away from me for now." They sat in silence for a brief minute before Richard broke the silence. "So Dave, it seems that you've been doing a good job of taking care of her."

"I tried to do what I can without getting her scared."

"So then what happened with Jake?" Gwendolyn and Dave took the time to explain what happened from when Jake broke into Dave's house to when she was brought back by Patricia. Julie and Richard were speechless. After trying to take in what they had just told them, Richard spoke up. "I don't believe it. I knew that there was something wrong with that guy. I can't believe that he did all that to you." Julie jumped in at that moment. "I know Gwendolyn. When I spoke to him before sending you there, he seemed like such a nice guy. I guess I was wrong."

Gwendolyn's hands went to her lap. "If you think that I blame you, don't. It's not like you can read his thoughts or anything like that. It was just an unfortunate step backwards in getting my life back together." She sighed loudly. "Now this stupid amnesia put me about 20 steps back. It sucks." Julie stood up from her chair. "Okay, I don't want to hear anything else. Gwendolyn decided to pay us a visit after so long so I think we should enjoy it. Although I would like to talk to you alone before you leave if you don't mind."

Gwendolyn shook her head and said that it was alright. Julie's hands clasped together in front of her chest as she came up with an idea. "How about we make something to eat for everyone? You guys must be hungry after coming such a long way." Gwendolyn and Dave looked at each, wondering if they should stay. "I'll help you with it then. Is that alright with you Dave?"

"Yeah, take as much time as you need over here. This is all for you after all." Gwendolyn smiled to him before following Julie into the kitchen, leaving the boys alone to talk to each other.

_Gwendolyn and Julie_

"So what are we going to make?" Gwendolyn asked as they walked into the spacious kitchen. "I thought to just make a couple of sandwiches and a large pitcher of ice tea. It's still early to be cooking any dinner." "Alright then, what would you like me to do first?"

_Dave and Richard_

"So what do you think we will be eating?" Dave asked. "Probably something simple cause it's still too early for dinner." Both of the men leaned back into the cushions of the couch getting comfortable as they waited for the food.

_Gwendolyn and Julie_

"So how is Dave really treating you?" Julie asked as they both began to make the sandwiches. "He's treating me great. It strange though…" Gwendolyn's hands stopped moving momentarily. "He's treating so well, yet he doesn't ask for anything in return from me." "I don't think he is expecting anything from you since you are sick."

Gwendolyn realized that she had stopped and began to put the mayo on the bread again. "I would still have managed something because I feel a bit bad for taking advantage of his hospitality for a while now. He has bought me clothes and let me live with him. When Jake broke into his house that day, I knew that he just wanted to protect me, which is why he got hurt so bad." Her eyes began to burn with tears as she revisited that horrible day.

"Gwendolyn, you can't expect a guy like Dave to just let you go to someone who just breaks into his house. I think he just wanted you to be safe because he really cares about you." She brushed off the tears and began to assemble the inside of the sandwich. "I don't think he cares that much about me." She shook her head, trying to brush away the idea. "He just wants to take care of me until I get back on my feet." Gwendolyn had assembled four sandwiches by this time with mayo, tomatoes, lettuce, and cheese. She put them on the plate, stacking them up as she went to making the next one. Julie did the same, eyeing her a few times with confusion over how she had said he was taking care of her.

_Dave and Richard_

"You can't tell me that you didn't think about taking one of those divas out for a night on the town." Richard asked in disbelief. "I think I've changed since my days in Evolution and can actually manage to ask someone else other then the obvious choice of divas." Dave sat back on the plush leather couch, similar to the one that he had. Richard had decided to sit in the one across from him and the two were talking about his career. "So is that how you feel about Rebecca?"

Dave found himself a bit bothered by the question. "I would like to say yes, but that is all up to her." Richard crossed his arms in front of his chest, ready to begin his interrogation. "So I'm a bit confused about something, Dave." He put a hand to his chin, beginning to think. "Why would you just take a stranger into your house and take care of her instead of calling the cops and hospital. Did you have some alternative motive in this?" Dave raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, I wasn't going to do anything to her if that's what you're asking."

His eyes began to stray and look around the room as he thought about what else to say. "I just felt like I had to help her somehow and thought that I wouldn't be able to get her to the hospital in time." Richard's ears perked up a bit at this little bit of information. "Well I bet Julie would agree that we are glad that you helped her." Dave put his focus back on the man sitting across from him. "So what does Gwendolyn mean to you? It seems like you guys are really close." Richard began to explain a bit of her life to Dave. "…and she just feels like a daughter to us both. She is a very special person."

"She sure is" Dave quietly said. "So how long have you two been together?"

_Gwendolyn and Julie_

"What do you mean?" Gwendolyn was a little embarrassed at trying to answer the question. "I mean how long have you been a couple?"

_Dave and Richard_

"We aren't really a couple?" Dave tried to think carefully about what he was going to say next. Richard let out a light laugh. "You are a very bad liar, Mr. Batista. I find that a little odd that you could look at her and not think about her in that way."

_Gwendolyn and Julie_

"I just don't understand why it's so odd to you that we are just friends, Julie." Gwendolyn focused her attention on plating up the sandwiches unto a glass plate. "It's odd because I think that I would be in the guy's debt in more ways then one if he saved me." Julie went over to the sink to begin to make another pitcher of ice tea. Gwendolyn's hands stopped as a sad realization passed through her mind. "There is no way it would work out."

_Dave and Richard_

"And why would you say that?"

_Together_

"Because I'm afraid to death that I will hurt him".

"Because I'm afraid to death that I will hurt her".

Richard and Julie looked at them in a questioning way, wondering what was the big problem between them. After getting her fill of answers, Gwendolyn and Julie headed towards the living room. "Food's here." Julie announced as Gwendolyn placed the large tray of food on the table, followed by Julie's ice tea. They took their seats next to the guys.

Gwendolyn found herself sitting a bit closer to Dave then when they first arrived. As they began to eat the sandwiches, Gwendolyn felt herself a bit distracted as she began to look around the living room. _I wish I could remember this place. It seems like it a great place to live. _"Huh?" Gwendolyn was brought out of her daze when she heard her name by Julie. "So do you like our house? You always did say I should redecorate." "Yeah, cause the walls didn't match any of the furniture."

Gwendolyn said without thinking. Everyone paused and looked over at her as she began to fumble for a way to figure out what just happened. All of a sudden, a small pain began to appear in her head. Gwendolyn clutched her head as it felt like a needle was being poked into her brain. "Oww…ugh" Richard and Julie got up off the couch to see what was wrong.

All Dave could do was watch, feeling like he just couldn't do anything. He then felt something and looked down to see her hand squeezing his roughly. After a few minutes of questions and concerns, the pain finally subsided. "I'm sorry about that. I just seem to be not feeling well now. I think I'm going to leave." Julie patted her on the head. "That's alright, hon, you go and take some time to relax. You can come back here whenever you want, kay?" Richard was the next to comfort her. "Yeah, just be sure that you can stay a bit longer so we can spend more time together." Gwendolyn assured them of that and began to head for the door with Dave's help. After bidding them a goodbye and giving them hugs, they left back outside.

A/N: Big apologies for the long updates. I guess I have been taking it easy. I hope I am forgiven=^_^=


	53. Some Bad News

Disclaimer: I can't believe how long I've been doing this. I hope you guys aren't bored already. Sry for the delays, this is not my property so I don't want to get in trouble^_^

Chapter 53: Some Bad News

Leaving through the door, Dave and Gwendolyn found themselves back outside, the day beginning its shift to the night. "How about we head on back?" Dave suggested as he headed towards the bike. Gwendolyn found her feet were cemented to the ground and she couldn't move because her head was still in a slight dizzy fog. Distracted with getting the bike ready to go, Dave finally noticed that she was still standing near the door. "Do you need some help?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Dave walked away from the bike and stood in front of her, tipping her head to look into his eyes. He saw that they were almost in a trance like state and it seemed she didn't know he was there. "Gwendolyn?" Hearing her name seemed to bring her back to reality and she found herself looking back into Dave's worried eyes. Her cheeks began to ting a bit of red at the closeness. "I'm sorry, let's go back." Dave moved his hand to grab hers and led her back to the bike.

Getting into the seats, Dave made sure to wrap her arms around his waist a little bit more tightly then usual before taking off. The ride back was very quiet as Dave took the turns and made the stops. On a few occasions, he felt her grip slipping a bit. Taking one hand off the bars, he pulled her fingers back together. When he stopped at a red light, he turned around and saw Gwendolyn's head pressed against his body.

Turning his attention back to the now green light, he got moving quickly so that he could get her comfortable. A few bumps and turns later and Dave pulled into his driveway. Bringing the bike to a slow stop, he looked back and saw that she still had her head pressed against him. He was beginning to get a bit worried because she hadn't really said anything on their way back and her grip kept getting loose to the point that he had to keep her grip together. "Gwendolyn, we're back."

All he heard from behind him was a soft groan and felt her pull away to let him get up. When he moved off the bike, Gwendolyn got a bit unbalanced and her body leaned to one side a bit too far. She didn't hit the ground though as Dave's quick reflexes caught her and kept her up. Dave help her put her legs on one side of the bike before pulling her away into his arms. Figuring he could just put the bike back in the garage in the morning, Dave headed up to his door.

Looking down, he noticed that Gwendolyn's eyes were shut, as if she was sleeping. Managing to get the door open, he brought her to one of the couches and laid her down. Before he walked away, he felt a tiny grip on his wrist. "Don't leave." He turned back around and crouched right near her. "Are you alright?" Gwendolyn closed her eyes again. "I was just a bit tired. Don't worry about me." She was quiet again for a second before continuing. "Dave, what do you think of Richard and Julie?" She opened her eyes and focused on his face. Dave was caught a little off guard by the question. "Well, I like them. They seem like nice people who care a lot about you."

Gwendolyn raised herself up from the couch to make room for Dave. "I think so too." She let out a sigh as Dave sat down. "You don't think today went the way you wanted?" Gwendolyn shook her head. "It's not that. I think that today went a bit too well." Dave was confused to say the least. "It's just when things go well then that just leaves room for things to go wrong."

"I think you are talking about karma Gwendolyn."

"Yeah, that's the word that I was looking for." She turned her body so that she could tuck her legs under her body. "Well karma is probably going to bite me in the ass soon." Dave shook his head at her statement. "That's probably not going to happen to you since you've been through a lot already."

"I'm scared."

She whispered just loud enough for Dave to hear. He placed his arm around her shoulders to provide a bit of comfort. "I wish I can say I understand what you are going through, but I can't. All I know is that it seems like the choice is very obvious." She shook her head, confusing him. "It's not that easy." She stood off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. After a few moments of silence, she spoke once more. "It's not that easy because I don't think I can leave you again." She began to cry, remembering the incident with Jake again. "I-I don't want to be alone again. I-I-I…" She couldn't control her voice as she could remember the darkness that still occupied a part of her mind, preventing her from finding what she needed to know.

She suddenly became aware of Dave standing close behind her. Before she could move away again, he turned her around and tilted her chin to get her to look at him. "What makes you think you will be alone when you leave?" He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the fresh tears. "I'm not going to just give you up like that. Look…" He moved his face closer to hers. "I promise you that what happened will never happen again." Gwendolyn felt reluctant to believe him. "How can you promise something that you can never keep, Dave?"

"I can try."

She let out a sigh. "Dave, can I ask you something." Dave nodded his head. "I just wanted to ask if you actually ca.." At that moment, the phone on the table chose to ring. "Hold that thought." He told her as he went to go answer it. Gwendolyn watched as he took the phone of the receiver. "Hello?" All she could hear was his side of the conversation. "Really? Already? I thought that I would be able to…? I understand. No, it's not a problem. I'll make sure to be ready. Goodbye." He slowly put the phone on the receiver.

She continued to stare at his back before he finally turned around. "Gwendolyn, there's something that I have to tell you." The tone of his voice is what scared her the most. "What's wrong? Who was that?" Dave took a step closer to her. "That was my boss, Vince McMahon. He told me that he wants me back in the ring in three weeks." The air was filled with silence as Gwendolyn tried so hard to take in what he said. "S-so does that mean you will be leaving me?" Her voice was leaving her as tears began to well up in her eyes. Dave nodded, the atmosphere becoming tenser.

As sudden as the news he got was what Gwendolyn did next. She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cries being muffled. "Please don't leave me." She pulled away to look into his eyes. "I can't do this without you." Dave placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. "I'm sure you'll be alright. There is still Patricia and your friends so you won't be alone." She shook her head and pulled away from him. "You don't understand, Dave." His arms crossed in front of his chest as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, you're right. I don't understand. Don't you trust anyone?"

Gwendolyn took the time to wrap her hands around herself, trying to bring herself to tell him what she was really feeling. "The only person I can trust is you."

"Why me? Why are you so attached to me, Gwendolyn? I'm just a guy who took you in and is trying to help you nothing more." Her hand moved to land on top of her heart. "You have done more for me then you may think." She walked back up to him and stood only centimeters away from his face. "And I've grown to like you as more then a friend." Her heart was beginning to beat so loudly that she could barely hear herself talk.

She broke apart from him again as her eyes drifted to the floor. "I'm just a little confused about how you feel towards me." He didn't say a word. He wanted to hear what she had to say. "You kissed me on those few occasions and then you sometimes you go back to treating me like just a friend. I just want to know if you hate me for something that I did."

"How could I hate someone like you, Gwendolyn? You have to understand the reasons behind my actions. To be honest, I get jealous very easily. Detective Jerry and you seemed to be getting along so well and I guess I was sort of angry because you seemed to be able to talk to him more then with me about what happened. I was cold towards you for that." Now it was Dave who stood centimeters away from her. "I wanted to do something special together once everything was quiet." Gwendolyn let out a small laugh.

"And what would that be?"

"Since I've only got a bit of time left before I have to go back on the road, I was planning on heading to Japan for about two weeks and I want to take you with me." Gwendolyn eyes almost blugded out of her skull. "Are you serious?" Dave gently took her face in his hands. "Dead serious." He pressed his lips against her then pulled away to look at her reaction. "I want us to have a bit of fun and get away from here. There is also a festival around this time that I always went to with Patricia. It'll be fun for both of us. Besides, I think you need a bit of a break from everything that is happening."

Gwendolyn eyes became watery again. "What's going to happen once we get back? We have an awesome time during the trip just for you to leave me to go back to your job. I don't even know if I want to go just for that to happen." She sighed as she suddenly realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry." She pressed her head into his chest like before. "I'm being selfish. I knew that this was going to happen and yet I don't want to let you go." Dave walked with her back to the couch and they sat like they did before, only a bit closer. "It's not like you'll be completely alone. I'm going to call you after the shows and Patricia will be over too. You can take the time to talk to her about what to do next with your memory. To be honest, I want to talk to her about what happened today."

Gwendolyn's eyebrows bunched up in confusion. "You sort of passed out on me when we were heading back. I want to be sure that it was nothing." After he finished talking, Gwendolyn thought a bit longer about the offer he presented. _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with him, alone, together. _Her cheeks became a bit warmer as she watched him wait for her answer. All she could really do was nod, which caused a huge grin to appear on his face.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a break from searching." She was a bit caught off guard when Dave brought her into a hug bear hug. "Uh…" She just couldn't think of anything to say. After another small squeeze, he let her go. "You don't worry about a thing, okay." I'll have everything fixed up by tomorrow. Come on." He took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. "You need a comfy place to sleep so we'll talk more tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, thanks for offering it to me. I'll see you later." She went inside and closed the door. When she was sure that he was gone, a sob escaped her lips as she collapsed to the floor. After a few minutes of tears, she found herself exhausted. After getting cleaned up and dressed, she went under the covers and tried not to think about the news that she got. Dave went to bed himself, a little bit worried himself of what would happen in the near future.

A/N: Okay, everyone. So sorry if this seems to make no sense. I'm not really sure what I'm writing myself sometimes. Plz read and review so that I can see if you like it or not and sry for the huge wait^_^


	54. Preparing for Japan

Disclaimer: I can't believe how long I've been doing this. I hope you guys aren't bored and confused yet.

Chapter 54: Preparing for Japan

The next day didn't come as quickly as she had thought. Gwendolyn continued to slumber until the sun finally became too annoying to bear. Turning her body around, she opened her shielded eyes and looked towards the clock. It was still early enough to where Gwendolyn could go back to sleep if she wanted to. Instead, she chose to pull the covers away from her body and get out of bed.

Giving her body a good stretch, her vision was drawn to the mirror that was reflecting her. Looking down, she stared at the shirt that she still chose to wear rather then something else. Shaking her mind back to reality, she headed towards the door.

As she made her way to the living room, she could hear Dave's voice coming from downstairs. "Well if you want to, then that's fine with me. I'm sure she would love that. Okay, see you later."

She watched from the top of the stairs as Dave placed the phone back on the receiver. She couldn't help, but stare at him standing there in his boxers. She felt a bit warm and she wasn't so sure that it was coming for the sunlight outside anymore. It seemed as though he sensed her presence because his eyes found hers. He couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful she looked with the sun shining brightly on her, reflecting each of her detailed features.

He was brought out of his reverie as he heard her speak. "So who was that?" She asked as she descended the stairs.

"It was Patricia." She stood next to him, seemingly comfortable despite what they were wearing.

"I told her about what was going on and she said that she wanted to come with us." Gwendolyn had a small smile cross her face.

"She said that she wanted to help you get ready for the festival since she has gone to it many times before and is going to let you have one of her old kimonos…" He found her wrapping her arms around his bare waist.

"You know, a 'thank you' would be just as good." He let out a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. In the back of his mind, he knew that she was still upset about the news he gave her last night and no matter what he did; he couldn't change what was going to tear them apart again.

She noticed that she was hugging him a bit longer then necessary and pulled away. "I'm glad. I think it will be a bit more fun with someone else to join us." A thought then crossed her mind and a look of worry crossed her face. "What about your house? Who's going to take care of it?" Dave shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I can leave it alone as long as I make sure to lock everything up, it should be safe." Gwendolyn eyes darken a bit at the comment. "It wasn't safe before." She said with a slight lump in her throat. Dave pulled away from her and framed her face so that he could look into her eyes.

"Jake is gone now. If he has done the things that I think he did, he will be behind bars for a long time." Gwendolyn wanted to believe him, but her heart was still afraid of that monster. "How about I get ready to go?" She pulled away from his embrace and went upstairs without saying another word.

With Gwendolyn gone, Dave let out soft sigh. _I wish that I can have her believe me. Hell, I wish I can believe myself. Hopefully this trip can take her mind off of some things. _When he heard the shower, Dave thought that he should get ready too. He got to the top of the stairs when he heard the water stop soon after. _That was quick _he thought and went to his own room to get cleaned up.

After he finished getting everything ready, he remembered that Gwendolyn didn't have a bag of her own to take. Going into his closet, he found an extra travel bag that he grabbed. Walking out of his door, he headed across the hall. He then knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Gwendolyn appeared to him dressed in a silk cream shirt, jeans, but not shoes.

"I forgot to tell you that we will be leaving around four." Saying that she didn't have something to use, Dave lifted the bag into view with a smirk. "I figured you would need some help too." She let him inside and shut the door behind him. He could already see that she had picked out what she was going to bring on the bed.

"So you already packed?" Dave nodded his head. "That was fast. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You are probably used to doing this kind of traveling all the time." She joined him at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I do it all the time that I guess I've gotten used to it." Dave put the bag on the bed and opened the zipper. They folded the clothes in silence, unable to start any sort of conversation with each other. After a few minutes, they finished putting all of the clothes she had picked inside along with some other essentials like a toothbrush.

"I guess I'm all set. I thought it was going to take longer to get everything to fit." She took her eyes away from the bag and looked at Dave. "Thanks for doing this and bringing me along of course."

Dave brushed off the comment like it was no big deal. "I figured you could use a bit of fun since you've been through a lot." Gwendolyn sighed a bit, remembering everything that Dave had done for her. She was shaken out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you were alright?" All she could do was nod, not wanting to voice her fears or concerns to him.

"So what's going to be the plan once we get there?" She asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"Well…" Dave sat down next to her, causing the mattress to dip a bit. "I would say that we will just relax in the room for the first day since the time it takes to get there will drain us a bit. Then I'm hoping that we can go out a bit during the day and then head to the festival during the night."

Gwendolyn listened in to the plan, wondering if it would be that simple. "How is the festival celebrated?" Dave began to think back to the last time he went to Japan. "Well there are different stands set up where you can do different things like buy animal masks and play games. I always had a problem trying to win a goldfish. I guess it's just not my game."

Gwendolyn chuckled out loud. "Still, it must have been nice to be able to remember a fun time like that." Dave looked at her now saddened face. "I wonder if I have good memories like that?" He put his arm around her shoulders, thinking of ways he could help her in that department.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of your problem. I was just trying to help you with your questions." She pulled herself away from him by standing up and walking a bit forward.

"It's alright. It's my fault because I can't seem to remember things faster. Ugh…" She grasped at her head again. Dave noticed this and was at her side. "Come on, you better lie down." He moved the bag next to the bed on the floor and helped her lay down. "I'll go and get you something for you head, kay?" She nodded and watched him leave the room.

Gwendolyn brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her forehead, trying to dull the pain. Dave closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom to get some Advil for Gwendolyn. As he was filling up a cup of water, his concerns went back to her. He had hoped that the headache wasn't something to worry about when they got back, but it seems like that wasn't the case anymore.

She had it back at the orphanage too. _Could it be that she is starting to remember? _He smiled a bit to himself at the thought that she could possibly be making some more progress. He grabbed everything and went back to the room. He opened the door and went inside. As he moved closer to the bed, he could hear her deep breathing. He put the pills and water on the side table and kneeled next to the bed.

All he could do was watch her which brought a smile to his lips. It was a relief to him to see her taking it easy, even if it was for a minute. It seemed like he was trying to burn the sweet image into his mind, remembering how lonely it was going to be when he went back on the road.

Hearing her stir, he pushed the thoughts of leaving away and watched as her eyes opened. "You're that tired?" he asked. All she did was nod her head as she continued to look at him. "I brought something for your head and some water. How about you go back to sleep and I'll let you know when it's time to go?"

"Okay" was all she said as she rolled her body to the side and closed her eyes again. Dave then took his leave and closed the door behind him, listening to the faint sounds of her slow breathing before heading downstairs. _I guess I can go to the weight room for a bit to pass time _he thought to himself as he saw the time.

It didn't take long before Gwendolyn woke up from her nap, feeling much better. The light outside the window seemed to be a bit dimmer, but not by much. Looking at the bedside clock, she saw that she had only been asleep for a few hours. Getting herself out of bed, she went and looked for Dave. Leaving the room, she could hear a faint noise and went in search of the source.

She began to feel a sense of déjà vu as she went downstairs. Gwendolyn could hear the sounds getting louder as she reached the bottom. _It's just like before _she thought as she stopped in front of the familiar wooden door. Taking a firm grip of the doorknob, she twisted it open. She saw the weights lying on the floor like before and could hear the loud grunts coming from the next room.

As she watched Dave from the doorway, his back towards her, she began to feel warmer. Her body's reactions to him cause her to giggle, drawing Dave's attention. As soon as he saw her, he put the weights down and grabbed a nearby towel to dry himself off. "It's good to see that you're up and around but what's so funny?" Gwendolyn got scared again and said it was nothing, still wondering what was going on with her.

"I'm sorry." What he said threw her off to say the least.

"What for?" She intertwined her hands in front of her. She watched as he put the towel down and stood in front of her. "I feel like such a fool. I never thought about your feelings for what I did when I kissed you. I didn't know what I was thinking." Gwendolyn heart began to flutter, remembering the moment again.

"You didn't do anything wrong Dave." She moved her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "I think that I've grown a lot closer to you in the time I've been here and I don't want to change that" she whispered. Her heart was beating faster then she thought was possible. Is this what she truly felt?

"I don't want to be alone anymore, but I don't think that anyone could ever compare to you." Dave wrapped his hands around her and intertwined them in the middle of her back. Hearing her words, he thought he was imagining what she was saying. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going to miss you."

She pulled his head to her level and kissed him. Her tears flowed slowly down her face as she thought about her fears of being alone. After they pulled away, Dave wiped the tears away as he chuckled softly. "At least I have a reason to call here now with you being here." Gwendolyn pulled away from his body and sat down near the bench press, her head bowed.

"Dave, I want you to train me." He thought that he heard her wrong and asked her what she meant. "I mean that I want to be able to protect myself somehow when you're not here." She raised her red eyes to him. "Being stuck somewhere that I don't want to be in and being attacked like that, I want to be a little bit safer even though you will be away from me." Dave nodded his head. "No problem. I'm sure that there are a few things that I can teach you." Gwendolyn expressed her thanks and sighed. "I better go upstairs and clean myself up." She got up and walked to the doorway before she was stopped by Dave grabbing her arm. Bringing her back to his chest, he placed another kiss on her lips. Gwendolyn closed her eyes, feeling the kiss even more as she felt Dave pull her towards the bench.

Breaking the kiss, Dave sat down on the bench holding her hands in his. "Do you remember what you did before you left?" A red tinge began to appear on her face. "How could I forget?" Gwendolyn moved closer and straddled him, a smile on her face. "So I guess you're feeling better?" Gwendolyn nodded as she felt Dave wrap his arms around her back. "I feel like I'm me and no one else."

Dave was confused to say the least at her comment. "Well I guess I better leave you alone and get cleaned up like I said." She stood up and walked out of the room. When Dave heard the door close, he laid his body back on the bench, an arm draped over his eyes. He started to curse himself for letting her go so easily, wanting to do a bit more to her then just hold her. His hand moved towards his heart and he had a smile on his face. _I'm can't believe how much I'm in love with her._ He got up, grabbed his things and went to his room to wait for the time to leave.

A/N: I am so sorry for the terrible updates. My muse has been directing me to another man that has stolen my heart. Fear not though. I will not give up on this so please stick with me^^


End file.
